Amor en tiempos de redes
by Anette07
Summary: CAP 13 NUEVO SUBIDO HOY 18/10/19. En Tomoeda, las relaciones amorosas por internet también existen pero qué pasaría si esa persona virtual que te gusta, resultara ser la misma que no soportas ver en carne y hueso? ¿Qué decisión tomará Sakura? ¿Cuáles seran sus reacciones al verse? Te invito a que te surmerjas en una historia inspirado en el mundo virtual.
1. Chapter 1: Génesis

Nota de la autora:

¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fan fiction! Los personajes NO son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a CLAMP.

Espero que les guste esta historia de amor o ¿desamor? ¡Descubranlo!

 **Amor en tiempos de redes**

 **Capítulo 1: Génesis**

Era un dia de verano y caminar por las tranquilas calles de Tomoeda por la tardecita era relajante. Se podía ver el atardecer y tímidamente la luna se asomaba, una suave brisa chocaba con su cara y unos mechones de pelo marron la tapaban al caminar. Pero ella era feliz con su pelo revuelto. Esos días la ponían de mejor humor que el que siempre llevaba, por eso no le molestó que su molesto hermano mayor, Touya Kinomoto le ordenara comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Una cena que incluso ella misma se ofreció a prepararla.

 _-¿Iras a comprar los ingredientes y cocinarás, monstruo?_

 _-Así es, si quieres también puedo lavar los platos hermano. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Oh, no! Ya sé! Prepararé un platillo especial que me contar…digo que leí en una revista. ¿Por qué no invitas a Yukito? Seguro que le encantará. Bueno, no me tardo, enseguida vuelvo - dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta la adolescente de 18 años._

 _-¡Hey monstruo! No hace falta que hagas todo, puedo ayudarte, sería injusto que hicieras todo esto tú sola._

 _-Hermano no te preocupes. Insisto, me gustaría prepararles algo especial. Hoy por ti, mañana por mi- y salió de la casa sin antes guiñarle un ojo._

 _-Hmm…monstruo._

La cena había sido todo un éxito. Y los comensales estaban encantados por el delicioso plato que Sakura Kinomoto había preparado.

-Sakura, de donde has sacado esta receta? Porque que yo sepa, no pareciera ser un plato japonés- preguntó Yukito tomando un pedacito de pan y limpiando el plato con lo poco que quedaba de la salsa.

-Am, bueno yo..una amiga de la universidad me la pasó. Y sí, Yukito, tienes razón. No es japonés, es un plato chino- respondió con timidez Sakura.

-Estuvo realmente delicioso. No hay ninguna duda de que te convertirás en una excelente cocinera, hija-comentó con una sonrisa el papá de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Esta mañana dijiste que lo sacaste de una revista -preguntó entrecerrando los ojos Touya.

-Pues…no, digo sí! Bueno en realidad ella…ella tiene parientes chinos que son cocineros como sus abuelos y…a veces…a veces sus recetas son seleccionadas en…en revistas de cocina…sí, eso.. y…am…ya terminaron?-contesto nerviosa Sakura, evitando responder la pregunta de Touya y viendo como todos los platos ya estaban vacios- Muy bien, comenzaré a lavar los platos- se levantó de la silla y comenzó a juntar los platos.

-Pequeña pinocho- susurró Touya mientras la veía correr llevando la pila de platos a la cocina.

-Déjame ayudarte-se ofreció Yukito y también se dispuso a juntar los vasos.

Mientras Sakura lavaba los platos no dejaba de pensar en lo cerca que estuvo. No le preocupaba que su padre o Yukito supiera, pero que su hermano se enterara de que ella estaba…

-Auch!

-Sakura, estás bien?- se preocupó Yukito

-Sí, solo me corté el dedo con el cuchillo- dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca y con expresión de dolor.

A continuación Yukito le tomó la mano a la adolescente y la puso debajo del grifo de agua. Esto hizo que Sakura se pusiera ruborizada.

-Tienes alguna curita para tapar la herida?-dijo dulcemente Yukito

-Sí, en el baño hay algunas-contestó Sakura

-Muy bien, entonces ve. Yo terminaré con el resto. Ya has hecho demasiado. Muchas gracias por la comida- dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos y después aceptó. Subió las escaleras y en el baño encontró la curita que tanto buscaba. Se sentía mucho mejor. Yukito no solo era dulce con ella, sino con todo el mundo. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano desde que iban a la secundaria y desde el día que se lo presentó, no pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. A pesar de que le llevaba 8 años, ella no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y no lo haría hasta que un día del año pasado, Sakura se armó de valor y le confesó que le gustaba. Yukito con todo el amor del mundo le explicó que él no era la persona especial que ella buscaba. Que sin dudas lo encontraría, porque ella era una chica dulce y hermosa. Pero por más que esa persona haya sido el más delicado en rechazarte, es inevitable sentir ese dolor en el corazón que te causa cuando no te corresponden.

Sin embargo, todo eso había cambiado. Porque ahora ambos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos y solían encontrarse en las cenas familiares, charlar, reír, opinar sobre películas. Incluso a veces se encontraban en la Universidad de Tomoeda donde ella estudiaba Diseño de Interiores y Yukito era profesor de Historia. De vez en cuando se encontraban en los recesos y tomaban un café juntos contándose lo que habían hecho hasta entonces. Pero si Sakura logró olvidar el amor que sentía por Yukito no era solo por propia voluntad, sino porque además había encontrado a alguien más. Alguien con quién hablar muchas horas, alguien con quien reir, alguien con quien suspirar, pero ese alguien no lo conocía precisamente. No hace falta conocer a otra persona para sentir algo. ¿O si?

Bep bep…bep bep, el celular empezó a vibrar anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue corriendo a su habitación a fijarse el destinatario de dicho mensaje en su celular:

 _Piensas ir a dormirte sin despedirte? Sabes que no puedo irme a dormir sin antes hablar contigo._

Sakura respondió con una carcajada:

 _Que exagerado! Ni que fuera tu osito de peluche. Me hiciste reír. Aguarda un momento, en seguida me conecto._

Rapidamente, se sentó en el escritorio y encendió su notebook. Fue cuestión de segundos ingresar a su usuario "Miss_teriosa" y colocar su contraseña.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Me encantaría que fueras mi oso de peluche, asi podría abrazarte por las noches.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Con que un oso, eh? Eso me hace dudar de la edad que me dijiste que tenias. No tendrás 13 años, verdad?- .

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Mmm, me atrapaste…

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Oye!

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Es broma! Sabes que tengo 19 y que vamos a la misma universidad. Aunque…

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Aunque?

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Nos habremos conocido ya? Cruzado siquiera?

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Quien sabe, la universidad tiene más de 5000 alumnos, un lindo numero para adivinar. Ah apropósito, hoy cociné la receta que me pasaste la otra vez y estuvo deliciosa.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Que bueno, espero que algún día entonces podamos encontrarnos en los recesos de las clases y almuerces conmigo.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Encontrarnos?

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Sí. De hecho, por qué no nos vemos el martes? Tengo dos horas libres después del mediodía y tu también si mal no recuerdo, que te parece?

A Sakura le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿el martes? ¿este martes? Es decir ¿pasado mañana? Ella no estaba preparada para tal encuentro. Hacía varios meses que venía hablando con "Lobo_solitario", un chico chino de su misma ciudad y que iba a la misma universidad pero que estudiaba Administración. Varias veces el chico insistió encontrársela pero ella simplemente había rechazado todas las propuestas con buenas excusas…El año pasado insistió tanto que una vez finalizado el primer año de universidad, le dijo que se iria de vacaciones por todo el verano, por lo que había dejado de insistir. Ahora, volverían a empezar un nuevo año universitario pero aun no se sentía segura de verlo, simplemente pensaba que el chico era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y temía que todo lo lindo que sentía se apagaría en un segundo. ¿Y si no era lo que esperaba de ella? Y si al chico le parecía que era tímida o fea (porque nunca intercambiaron fotos) o que no era la misma persona que hablando por chat, o simplemente si se le escapaba decir alguna tontería, capaz lo asustaba y si…

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Toc toc, hay alguien del otro lado? ¿No estaras buscando alguna buena excusa para no verme, verdad?

Oh genial, lo que faltaba. Que él pensara que ella no quería verlo por culpa de él. ¿Cómo explicarle que era ella la del problema? Bueno, Sakura no era fea. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes color esmeralda, era delgada y alta, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura de color marrón y unos cuantos mechones siempre le caian en la frente. Quizás no era voluptuosa a simple vista como las demás chicas de la universidad que usaban ropa ajustada, ni era muy femenina cuando asistía a clase. Era el tipo de chica que prefería ir cómoda con unas buenas zapatillas, jeans y remeras sueltas, con una trenza de costado y sin maquillarse.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Está bien, creo que puedo sobrevivir otro día sin saber quién eres aunque me mate la intriga por estar frente a ti

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Yo… no creo que te agrade conocerme.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Por qué dices eso?

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Es difícil de explicar.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Acaso eres un hombre?

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-Claro que no, tonto. Cómo crees? Solo…

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Entonces tienes 30 años…

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-No, tampoco!

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Pues…yo no soy la persona más perfecta del mundo. Pero quién lo es? En estos meses que estuvimos hablando, me he sentido cómodo y muy feliz. ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo más extraño?

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

-¿Qué?

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

-Que nunca nos hemos visto. Ni siquiera sé tu verdadero nombre, ni tú el mio. Y aún así, no cambiaría por nada nuestras conversaciones a ciegas. Aunque debo admitir que después de tanto tiempo, me gustaría conocerte personalmente. Y así…confirmar lo que siento.

Sakura sentía latir su corazón muy rápido. No sabía si saltar de felicidad por tales palabras o quedarse como estaba…en shock. El chico siempre le decía algo tierno y hasta había llegado a confesarle que sentía algo por ella. Algo que él quería verificar el día que finalmente se encontraran cara a cara.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-Tu también me haces sentir diferente…y no quiero dejar de sentir esto que siento…_

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Y que es lo que sientes? Acaso no te agrado?_

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-No es eso. Es complicado ponerlo en palabras. Siento muchas cosas pero…principalmente… siento que…que…- En ese momento, Sakura vio el reloj que estaba colgado en su pared y que marcaba ya la una de la mañana. Al día siguiente cursaba a primera hora- que ya es demasiado tarde para seguir conversando! Prometo que hablaremos en otro momento. Deberías irte a dormir. Mañana empezamos un nuevo año en la Universidad y no nos vamos a despertar a tiempo._

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Está bien, tú ganas. Buenas noches, descansa princesa._

 _Princesa_. Amaba que le dijera así.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

- _Descansa, querido lobito_

Sakura se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo. ¿Existirá algún chico más dulce y tierno que él? Apagó su computadora, la luz de la habitación y se tiro en la cama mirando el techo imaginando uno de miles de posibles encuentros, y dejándose llevar por el profundo e inevitable sueño.

*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto, en un lujoso departamento, a unas cuadras del parque pingüino, un adolescente también apagaba su computadora con una leve sonrisa.

-Joven Shaoran, su madre está al teléfono.

-¿A esta hora? No podría ser más insistente…Dile que no quiero hablar con ella Wei. O que estoy dormido.

-Pero joven…

-¡Hazme caso te digo! - gritó el apuesto muchacho.

-Como usted lo ordene, señor- dijo el viejo mayordomo con una reverencia y luego cerró con cuidado la puerta del lujoso cuarto de Sharon Li, un chico chino de 19 años que vivía en Japón, Tomoeda y que estaba cansado de hablar con su madre a toda hora y recibir presiones por parte de ella de casarse con alguna chica "a su nivel" para dirigir el clan Li en China. Ciertamente era algo que detestaba. Tener 19 años y con tantas responsabilidades. A veces le hubiese gustado ser un joven universitario común y estudiar lo que él quería, sin tener que dirigir nada y sin tener que suplantar a su madre cuando ésta renuncie a su puesto de Jefa de la gran empresa que llevaba su nombre. Le había costado muchísimo convencer a su madre de estudiar en otro país, diferente al de su país natal pero luego de tanto insistir y con la condición que estudiaría Administración y Finanzas, lo había conseguido. Ser varón y menor de 5 hermanas no era sencillo tampoco. Y lo único que reamente extrañaría sería verlas. Sin embargo, el irse a estudiar a Japón era la excusa perfecta para huir de todo lo que le exigía su madre. Una vez en Japón, su carácter ya no era el de una persona obediente dispuesto a obedecer ordenes. Lejos había quedado la persona dulce y atenta que solía ser antes de que la responsabilidad de todo un clan recayera en sus hombros. Se había convertido en alguien más amargado y frío para que nadie lo vuelva a pasar por encima. Ni siquiera su propia madre. Wei era mas que su mayordomo, era quien cuidó de él de pequeño y le enseñó todo sobre artes marciales. Lo apreciaba sin decirlo pero a veces, si uno quiere cambiar su forma de ser, lo tiene que hacer con todos.

Y lo habría conseguido con éxito, sino fuera porque una misteriosa muchacha desconocida le envió un mail por error para preguntarle sobre cuando se reunirían para realizar unas maquetas de diseño. Podría haberla ignorado o podría simplemente haberle dicho que se había equivocado de compañero, ya que él estudiaba administración y no diseño pero le llamo la atención que la cuenta de mail fuera (Universidad de Tomoeda,la misma que él asistia). En vez de escribirle un mail y viendo que estaba en línea, decidió contestarle por chat.

 **[Comienzo del FlaskBack]**

 _-Niña, creo que te estas confundiendo, yo no tengo idea de las maquetas que hablas…-_ la había tratado con mucha amabilidad de lo que solía hacer con cualquier extraña, y era porque su hermana también había iniciado una carrera donde realizaba maquetas y sabia que esos trabajos llevaban días de organización. Solo quería dejarle en claro que no perdieras el tiempo buscando a la persona equivocada.

 _-Quien eres?_

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? Fuiste tú la que me escribió. Yo debería preguntar eso._

 _-Cierto, tienes razón, disculpa lo que pasa es que tu mail decía udt. Creo que te confundí con otro compañero de la universidad._

 _-¿Vas a la universidad de Tomoeda entonces?_

 _-Así es_

 _\- Y qué carrera estudias?_

 _-Diseño de Interiores, ¿y tú?_

 _-Es una muy buena_

 _-Dime cual_

 _-Se llama Noesdetuincumbencia._

 _-Oye, que grosero. Tú tampoco la de saber la mia y sin embargo te lo dije._

 _-Ya. Administración._

 _-Que aburrido. Debes ser bueno con los números. Yo los he detestado desde que tengo memoria._

 _-¿Aburrido? Y que tiene de divertido cortar pedazos de cartón y armar casitas?_

 _-¿Esa es tu percepción de mi carrera?_

 _-Mi percepción es que, si elegiste diseño, es porque te importa más lo que piensen los demás de ti que lo que realmente pienses sobre ti misma._

 _-¿Acaso dices que soy superficial?_

 _-¿No lo eres? Te apuesto a que eres una niña caprichosa, con dinero, que siempre quiere lucir perfecta y ser el centro de atención._

 _-Es lo más tonto que he leído en mi vida. Sabías que tus palabras hablan mas de lo que realmente eres que lo que pueda hablar un tercero de ti?_

 _-¿Ah si? ¿Y que dice mis palabras señorita sabelotodo?_

 _-Veamos…te gusta tener la ultima palabra porque te sientes poderoso, prejuzgas sin saber una carrera y la personalidad que tienen las personas por ello. Yo podría haber dicho alguna estupidez como que eres frio y calculador por estudiar administración. Pero te tomaste el tiempo para advertirme que no eras el compañero que buscaba. Eso habla bien de ti. Siento romper tus ilusiones pero yo no soy lo que dices…y creo que tu tampoco lo que quieres aparentar._

Sin saber cómo responder, y pasado un tiempo, se había desconectado luego de leer esas líneas de esa jovencita. Siempre las chicas solían decirle de todo y bloquearlo. Él realmente no pensaba así de las carreras de diseño, solo lo escupió para descargarse de otra charla frustrante con su madre. Pero lejos de ignorarlo, ella le dijo unas cuantas verdades. Aparentaba algo que no quería. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se lo decían. Y mas una completa extraña.

 **[Fin del FlashBack]**

En los días siguientes, Shaoran tuvo curiosidad por seguir conversando con esa muchacha; por lo que comenzaba hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado. No podía creer como una charla tan cotidiana con alguien desconocido podía convertirla de a poco en alguien con quien quisiera conversar siempre. Sus conversaciones se hacían más amenas y llegaban a intercambiar pensamientos y metas que tenían pero esta vez sin juzgarse. Por alguna razón, ambos, habían decidido mantenerse en el anonimato. Seis meses charlando a través de internet. Las conversaciones era cada vez mas fluidas. Solo lo hacían y eso…eso se sentía muy bien. Sentir. Soltarse. Volver a soltarse así, era increíble.

-Princesa…-susurró acostado en su cama boca arriba antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a la desconocida "Miss-teriosa".


	2. Chapter 2: El efecto Li

Muchas gracias por sus review! Acá va el segundo capítulo de "Amor en tiempo de redes"

 **Capítulo 2: El efecto Li**

Lunes. Día odiado por muchos estudiantes. Y sobre todo por Sakura. Si su intención fue irse a dormir "temprano" despidiéndose de su "príncipe" evidentemente no funcionó porque como de costumbre, llegaba tarde a su clase y no había tiempo para hacerse su tradicional trenza de costado. Se hizo un rodete y se puso lo primero que encontró: unos pantalones de jean y una remera. Guardó sus cuadernos en la mochila y salió de la habitación.

-¡Buenos días, pequeña Sakura!- saludó su papa, quien acostumbraba a levantarse antes que sus hijos para hacer el desayuno y luego salir a trabajar.

-¡Buenos días papá!- respondió Sakura- ¿Y Touya?

-Se acaba de ir. Hoy entraba más temprano al trabajo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, debo irme! Lamento no desayunar hoy, ¡llego muy tarde a mi primer día de segundo!

-¡Ten mucho cuidado!

Sakura salió hecha un rayo. Por fortuna, la universidad le quedaba cerca. Por lo que para llegar más rápido, corrió lo más que pudo.

La prestigiosa Universidad de Tomoeda era un edificio enorme que ocupaba una gran manzana. En la misma se dictan varias carreras, que dependiendo de la orientación, cambiaba de sector. Así, su mejor amiga de toda la preparatoria Seijou, Tomoyo Daidoji, que estudió el primer año la misma carrera de Diseño que Sakura, había decidido en verano cambiarse a Administracion y Finanzas, cuya entrada principal se encontraba del otro lado de la manzana. Aún así, en el interior de la Universidad había un parque en común que comunicaba a todos los alumnos de las diferentes carreras. Aquí, los mismos podían almorzar o tirarse un rato en el pasto a descansar hasta que vuelvan a cursar alguna de sus respectivas materias.

-Bien, ya casi, por favor por favor que no llegue el profesor- suplicaba Sakura mientras veía ya el enorme edificio.

Era parte de la aventura correr cuando contaba con pocos minutos. Recorrió todos los pasillos del hermoso establecimiento, lleno de otros alumnos más. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y solo le faltaría girar a la izquierda para encontrarse con su aula, sentarse y listo. El profesor no se enteraría de su llegada tarde. Le faltaba muy poco para entrar hasta que…PUM. Cayó al piso…sin embargo, no era la única.

-Auch, eso me dolió!

-¡Pero que bruta! Por sino lo has notado, esto es una Universidad, no una pista de maratón - Gruñó un joven alto castaño, incorporándose ya que él también había caído al piso.

-Disculpa, no me fije mientras corría. Es que ayer me quede hasta tarde despierta y la verdad no quisiera lle…-dijo mientras se paraba con una mueca de dolor.

\- Bla bla bla, no me interesa, solo hazte cargo y no provoques accidentes por tu torpeza e irresponsable impuntualidad- contestó el chico con el ceño fruncido, que había salido de la fotocopiadora con unos cuadernillos cuando se tropezó con la apurada muchacha, haciendo que los cuadernillos también se dispersen.

Sakura estaba sorprendida por el mal genio de aquel chico cuando finalmente dejó de prestarle atención a su golpe y se concentró en su víctima. Estaba enojado, eso estaba claro pero eso no sacaba lo apuesto que resultaba. Llevaba un pantalón de jean oscuro y una remera blanca. Pelo revuelto castaño, que le daba un aire de rebelde y unos grandes ojos ámbar que debajo de ellos, se notaban unas ligeras ojeras. ¿Acaso él también se habría dormido tarde?

-Yo…yo no quería…disc…-comenzó a decir la ojiverde con pesar.

-Ay, yo no quería…yo no quería-dijo el muchacho imitando la voz de Sakura mientras recogía sus cosas molesto -Ya, olvídalo, tengo clase y no puedo perder mi tiempo. Hasta nunca- el ambarino se fue en sentido contrario al que iba Sakura, dejándola atónita por su comportamiento.

Durante todo el año pasado que había cursado, jamás la habían tratado así. Sabía que era su culpa, pero no consideraba que fuera tan grave lo que hizo. No querría estar en los zapatos de otro que sí lo hiciera enojar de verdad.

-Pero que carácter- susurró bajito mientras veía que cómo se alejaba el joven.

-Señorita Kinomoto, va a ingresar a su clase o piensa seguir baboseándose con cada chico que tropiese?-dijo una voz masculina detrás de Sakura sobresaltándola.

-¡Eriol! No me asustes así, creí que era el profesor- respondió entre divertida y asustada a un atractivo muchacho, dándole a continuación, un fuerte abrazo- ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Eriol Hiraguizawa era un chico ingles de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello oscuro; de la misma edad que la castaña, es decir tenía 18 años. Además era uno de los chicos más populares de la Universidad de Tomoeda. Un gran candidato para muchas universitarias, ya que además de ser físicamente atractivo, tenía una personalidad adorable. Irresistible hasta para algunas profesoras jóvenes. Sakura había conocido a Eriol el año pasado cuando una tarde lluviosa al salir de la universidad se había olvidado el paraguas. El muchacho, que por hacer la carrera de Arquitectura tomaba las mismas clases que ella durante el primer año, se encontró con la castaña refugiada bajo el techo y al verla algo asustada por temor a quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa utilizando su paraguas. Ese fue el comienzo de una gran amistad con el inglés, en el que resultaron tener muchos gustos en común, además de estudiar carreras a fines. Sin embargo, Sakura era tan distraída que no se había dado cuenta que era la envidia de muchas chicas por pasar mucho tiempo con su, ahora entonces, amigo fiel. Ella podría vestirse de la peor manera e incluso ir despeinada a la universidad, pero con amigos así, ¿a quien le importa como uno se vea?

-Será mejor que entres, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día. ¿O si?- dijo Eriol sonriente.

Para su fortuna, Sakura había llegado a tiempo y la clase se desarrolló con total normalidad. La mañana pasaba muy rápido, por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

-¡Es un día precioso! ¡Almorcemos en el parque! Tomoyo dijo que nos alcanzaría cuando termine con sus clases- propuso Sakura a Eriol mientras guardaba su cuaderno de apuntes en la mochila.

-Excelente idea, traje unos sándwiches el día de hoy.

No tardaron en encontrar un lugar debajo de unos árboles y sentarse al igual que muchos estudiantes en el amplio jardín de la universidad.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones en Inglaterra?- preguntó la castaña mientras se deshacía del rodete y se hacía la trenza al costado que no pudo hacerse a la mañana.

-Para variar…lluvioso. Extrañaba el clima de Japón. Pero siempre da gusto volver a ver a tu familia luego de un año de intenso estudio. ¿Qué tal las tuyas?

-Perfectas- contesto Sakura ruborizándose al pensar en "Lobo".

-Tan perfectas como tus ojeras. ¿Otra vez madrugaste aullando con tu lobito?- bromeó Eriol mientras agarraba un sandwich de jamón y queso.

-No le digas así- reprochó la ojiverde fingiendo enojo y golpeándole suavemente el brazo- pero sí, tienes razón. Me quede hasta altas horas de la noche hablando con él y me quedé dormida.

-Ya veo-sonrió con complicidad Eriol- ¿y cuando será el dichoso momento?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Vamos, Sakura! ¿Acaso piensas seguir manteniendo una relación por chat y mensajes de texto?

-Bueno…el volvió a proponerme de vernos…arreglar una salida cara a cara…pero…

De repente, Sakura se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una nueva integrante.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y cuando me lo ibas a decir? – dijo una voz que fingía indignación

-¡Tomoyo!- exclamaron al unísono alegres Sakura y Eriol.

-¡Que gusto volver a verlos!- dijo la recién llegada mientras abrazaba a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo era una adolescente alta, esbelta de tez muy clara y ojos azules oscuros. Una de las chicas más simpáticas, ricas de la universidad y con más admiradores de diversas carreras. En las vacaciones, ella se iba toda la temporada con su madre a otros países.

-Muy bien muchachas, ¡el trío dinámico ha vuelto! Tomoyo, ¿por qué no te sientas? Preparé sándwiches para ti también.

-Se ven deliciosos - dijo Tomoyo y a continuación esbozó una sonrisa apagada - No creo poder acostumbrarme a no verlos tan seguido. Extraño cursar con ustedes.

-Pero aunque ya no compartamos las mismas clases, podemos seguir almorzando a diario. Cuentanos ya, ¿qué que tal tu dia? ¿Hiciste nuevos amigos?

-Sí, ha sido una clase interesante…pero ya les contaré. Por ahora quiero que me cuentes como es eso de que te vas a encontrar con tu príncipe azul Sakura. Tienes que ponerme al corriente- guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

Sakura le contó de forma resumida sus conversaciones cibernéticas en el verano.

Almorzar en el pasto con sus dos mejores amigos era lo que más extrañaba de la Universidad. Sentir nuevamente la brisa sobre su cara, el cielo totalmente despejado, y pensar que en algún lugar de ese enorme pastizal verde, estaría almorzando seguramente su "príncipe". Y quizás si hubiese aceptado la invitación de dicho joven que tanto le propuso, ya habría conversado con él, viéndolo cara a cara, sin pantallas de por medio, quien sabe, quizás compartiendo un almuerzo o un café. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos hasta que visualizó a unos metros lejos de ella al mismo chico de hoy a la mañana, con quien se tropezó, almorzando con un par de chicos más. Nunca lo había visto por los pasillos del área de diseño hasta ese día, por lo que pensó que era de otra carrera. Y de no haberse chocado con él hoy, quizás tampoco se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia si es que frecuentaba almorzar en el parque. Sakura no era una chica que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias. Era guapo sí, pero nada más. Un envase bonito lleno de seriedad y poca paciencia. O al menos esa había sido su primera impresión. O al menos eso estaba viendo ella en ese instante. El chico no hablaba, solo tenía los ojos cerrados mientras comía y escuchaba a sus compañeros quienes si charlaban con más entusiasmo y reian.

-Sakura, me estás escuchando?- dijo tomoyo preocupada.

-¿Qué? Ah…lo siento Tomoyo. ¿Me decías?

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo mientras se fijaba la dirección que mantenía a su amiga tan distraída- ah, vaya, creo que ya has caído en el "efecto Li". Creo que tu príncipe tendrá competencia. No crees?- dijo con una risita traviesa.

-Queee! De qué hablas? Yo no estaba...yo no…nunca lo vi en mi vida…No lo conozco- explicó Sakura a la defensiva pero después de meditar unos segundos prosiguió - Bueno, en realidad hoy tropecé con él por accidente y claro, no se lo ha tomado nada bien.

-Ay Sakura, mira que chocarte justo con él…no tiene buen genio. Sobre todo con las chicas.

-Bueno, no es como si hubiera querido hacerlo a propósito.

Eriol rió al último comentario de Sakura porque él desde las ventanas del aula observó el pequeño accidente.

-¿A qué te refieres con el "efecto Li"? ¿No me digas que él es el famoso gruñón Shaoran Li? -preguntó curioso el ojiazul.

-El mismísimo. Estudia la misma carrera que yo pero como él empezó el año pasado, me lleva ventaja. Hoy fue mi primer día pero las chicas que también ingresaban este año, ya habían oído hablar de él. Si las hubieran visto…se colaron en el aula de segundo antes de que comiencen las clases, solo por entablar una conversación "casual" con él.

-Que locura…¿y por eso le llaman el Efecto Li? ¿Por las estupideces que hacen las chicas al verlo? - dijo Sakura incrédula.

-Correcto. Y eso no es todo. Una de ellas, averiguó que Li es amante del chocolate, así que le obsequió una pequeña caja de chocolates y le preguntó si la acompañaría a conocer el edificio, por ser nueva en la carrera. Cuando él la vio, le dijo que sí. ¡Hubieras visto la cara del resto de las chicas al saber que había aceptado! Estaban indignadas.

-Bueno, no tiene tan mal genio como se rumoreaba por ahí si aceptó – dijo Eriol – solo hay que sobornarlo – agregó.

-Aún no termina. La acompañó pero la engañó encerrándola en el cuarto de limpieza, mientras él en el camino al aula, se comía los chocolates. Mi compañera se perdió la primera parte de la clase, volvió casi llorando.

Sakura tardo un tiempo en procesar esa información. Definitivamente su primera impresión era errada. Ese chico era mucho peor. Le molestaba la clase de personas que sentían que tenían el poder para denigrar o maltratar a otras ¿quién se creía ese tal Li? Todos habían sido ingresantes alguna vez y todos tenían que ser buenos compañeros.

-Que impotencia –comentó la castaña apretando los puños - Ser apuesto no le da el derecho de ser así. Ahora me arrepiento por no haberme defendido más esta mañana.

-¿Nunca habías oído hablar de él, Sakura?

-Nunca y ojalá tampoco lo hubiese hecho. Solo espero no volver a tropezarme con él.

-Yo solo sé que el año pasado ha roto varios corazones al rechazar a muchas chicas que lo invitaban a salir- agregó Eriol- Yamazaki me contaba pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de verlo en directo.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo a pesar de tener poco tacto con las chicas, pueda ser considerado popular.

-Es verdad. Tendrá una belleza semejante a la mía pero nunca tendrá mi encanto- respondió Eriol fingiendo arrogancia mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

Tomoyo y Sakura no pudieron evitar una fuerte carcajada. Tenía razón, ya que él era tan apuesto como Li pero la forma de ser era completamente diferente. Eriol era dulce, comprensivo, solidario. Él sí estaba dispuesto a mostrar el edificio a los ingresantes, incluso a los que eran de otras carreras. Por lo que su comentario, les causó gracia ya que era la primera vez que lo veían de ese modo.

Las fuertes e irritantes risas se hicieron llegar a los oídos de Shaoran, quien abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que se dispuso a almorzar. Clavó fijamente su mirada en el trio de amigos.

-Torpe- susurró Shaoran cuando reconoció a lo lejos a la chica castaña que lo hizo tropezar más temprano.

Gracias por sus review y el ánimo que me envían para seguir escribiendo! Les cuento que ya tengo escritos un poco más de 12 capítulos pero me faltan pulirlos un poco más. Entre medio estoy agregando otros capítulos, modificando otros, releyendo para que todo tenga un sentido y no se me esté escapando nada aunque posiblemente se me termine escapando.

¿Y ustedes? ¿Alguna vez tuvieron un amor virtual?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3: Confianza a ciegas

Hola a todos! Acá les dejó un nuevo capítulo de "Amor en tiempos de redes". Este capítulo es muy cortito pero lo compensaré con el capítulo 4 que lo subiré esta misma noche o a más tardar mañana. Nos leemos al final!

 **Capitulo 3: Confianza a ciegas**

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

¿Te encuentras bien? Te siento algo distante hoy…

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Disculpa. No pienses que estoy molesto contigo. Es mi madre. Ha vuelto a llamar y ya me tiene harto.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Tu madre es muy exigente pero estoy segura que quiere lo mejor para ti. No debería preocuparse tanto, tiene un hijo muy inteligente que se recibirá en unos años con el mejor promedio. Y yo estaré ahí ese día para tirarte huevos y harina.

Esa chica tenía el poder de hacerlo sonreir aun en sus peores rabietas. El asunto era más complicado pero habia decidido no contarle nada sobre las exigencias que tenía su madre con él, que no eran únicamente sobre educación, como él le había dicho. No quería asustarla si le decía que tenía que liderar un clan a su regreso y casarse con una mujer que jamás había visto en su vida. Aunque claro, eso estaba por verse.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Eres increíble, siempre me sacas una sonrisa. Pero espero no tener que esperar hasta que me reciba para conocerte

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

No te preocupes. Estoy segura que nos veremos mucho antes.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

¿Qué tan pronto?

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Pronto

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

De acuerdo, no quiero presionarte. Sé que aun no te sientes lista para vernos pero quiero que sepas, alguien te espera ansiosamente del otro lado de la pantalla para ir al cine o tomar un rico helado y conversar, tal cual lo hacemos por acá. Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

¿Lo prometes?

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Lo prometo. Y si hay cambios, serán para mejor.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Entonces, me lo pensaré más seriamente. Solo necesito un poquito más de tiempo. ¿Te molesta?

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Para nada. Te esperaré así tenga que hacerlo hasta el día que me reciba. Quizás hasta empiece a cursar mas materias para acelerar el paso.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Ah eso sí que no, señor. ¡Sin trampas!

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Jajaja, de acuerdo. Mejor, de lo contrario, me la pasaré noche y día estudiando. Y necesito la noche para molestarte de vez en cuando.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Si ser molesto es sinónimo a que alegres mis noches, entonces quiero que seas molesto de por vida.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Seré el ser más molesto que conozcas entonces, señorita Misterio. Pero déjame advertirte que no hay devoluciones.

Sakura miraba y sonreía embobada la pantalla de su notebook. Era absurdo pensar que por momentos quisiera atravesar la pantalla y abrazar a esa persona con la que hablaba a diario. Si realmente quería hacerlo solo tendría que aceptar sus tantas propuestas para salir juntos. Los dos. Solos. Como una cita.

Pensar en esto, la ruborizó totalmente. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? Es decir, tenía confianza con él por internet pero cuando se vieran cara a cara ¿cómo lo saludaría? ¿Un beso? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un "hola, mucho gusto, soy Sakura Kinomoto"? Pensar en esto la estresaba; estaba segura que sus nervios le jugarían una mala pasada haciéndola lucir como una tonta. ¿Y sino le gustaba físicamente? La castaña miró la hora en la esquina de su pantalla.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Me encantaría seguir conversando pero será mejor que me acueste temprano. No quiero llegar tarde a clases y arrancar con el pie izquierdo como el primer día.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice**

¿Tan mal empezaste? No me has contado nada.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

Descuida. Te aseguro que es una anécdota sin importancia. Olvidalo.

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

Bueno, si tú lo dices. Sueña bonito, princesa.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

¡Tu también lobito! Dulces sueños.

El ambarino apagó su computadora para luego salir a caminar en la profunda noche. Por mucho que hablara con ella, que lo aliviaba bastante a disminuir su ira con su madre, aún le quedaba una dosis de amargura al recordar las conversaciones por teléfono. Como aquella antes de conectarse.

 _-¡Xiao Lang aunque no lo quieras, sigo siendo tu madre y exijo respeto como tal!_

 _-Madre, usted confunde el respeto con miedo. No puede exigir respeto cuando impone miedo y amenazas constantemente._

 _-Llegamos a un acuerdo y debo asegurarme que no vaciles ni un día_

 _-¡Pues si sigue llamando hará que me retracte de todo!_

 _-Cómo te atre…¡No vuelvas a levantarme la voz! ¿No ves que hago todo esto por nuestro futuro?_

 _-Despreocúpese del mío entonces, puedo construirlo solo._

 _-No seas insolente. Tienes una gran fortuna a tus pies, pero si quieres conservarla tendrás que contraer matrimonio con la señorita Lian Zhou._

 _-Al diablo con la fortuna. No lo haré. No la conozco._

 _-Claro que la conoces. La viste el día previo de partir a Japón._

 _-Usted lo ha dicho. La he visto, no sé nada sobre ella mas que su nombre._

 _-Tendrás toda la vida para conocerla una vez que te cases._

 _-O toda la vida para arrepentirme de ello…_

 _-No dramatices. Madura y afronta tus obligaciones._

Respirando con dificultad por la impotencia, Shaoran sin agregar nada más había cortado el teléfono más brusco de lo que hubiese querido y se había dirigido a su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. No había forma de quedarse con la última palabra cuando llamaba su madre. Y de nada servía insistir en que olvide esa propuesta. Apenas era su segundo año de carrera y aun le faltaban otros dos para recibirse; verdaderamente sería una gran tortura recibir llamados en todo ese tiempo.

Luego de caminar por el casi desierto Parque Pingüino, decidió ir a otro lugar que había descubierto hace un par de meses y que tanto le gustaba estar. Un lugar que le daba tanta paz como conversar con ella, la desconocida y misteriosa muchacha de chat. Si antes de conocerla, no había aceptado contraer matrimonio, ahora que lo había hecho, menos que menos. Era una tranquilidad saber que él tuviera claros sus sentimientos. Le gustaba mucho esa chica. ¿Raro, no? No sabía ni su nombre, ni si tenía cabello largo o corto, si era alta o pequeña; gorda o flaca…ni siquiera sabía si era realmente de la Universidad. Porque él no era tonto. Sabía los riesgos que llevaba tener un amor virtual: que no todo es color de rosa.

¿Pero cómo hacerle entender a su corazón que latía con fuerza cada vez que ella se conectaba o cuando veía su nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono? No le importaba en lo más mínimo la apariencia que tuviera, lo único que quería es que fuera sincera con él, porque él confiaba en ella. En su interior, sentía que era genuina, que cada cosa que le contaba era cierta, que lo único que los separaban era literalmente una pantalla y no una doble vida.

-No me falles – dijo mirando la luna.

La noche era cada vez más silenciosa y profunda, y el ambarino, se iba adentrando en ella hasta perderse por completo.

Continuará...

 _Bellas/os lectores, gracias por sus review y compartir sus experiencias!_

 _Que nos guste o nos enamore una persona por estos medios no es nada fácil. Hay mucho en juego, como la confianza o las expectativas que ponemos. Y ni hablar del cariño que uno empieza a tener. También puede aparecer el miedo…miedo a decepcionarnos cuando quizás no encontrarnos a quien tanto habíamos imaginado. Pero el que no arriesga, no gana! O al menos eso piensa nuestro adorado Li, que apuesta ciegamente en la misteriosa muchacha, sin imaginarse las consecuencias que puede llevar a cabo su actitud en la vida real. ¿Logrará con su ternura convencer a su amada de encontrarse? Averiguenlo en el próximo capítulo!_


	4. Chapter 4: Feedback

Hola a todos! Voy adelantando con la historia, así que subo otro capítulo más de "Amor en tiempos de redes"

 **Capítulo 4: Feedback**

Las siguientes semanas en la Universidad transcurrieron con normalidad y la ola de exámenes no se hizo esperar, razón por la cual Sakura tuvo que dejar de conectarse seguido por las noches para estudiar. Sin embargo, eso no impedía que recibiera algún mensaje de texto de cierta personita mientras repasaba.

-¡ _Éxitos en tu examen! Confia en todo lo que estudiaste y da lo mejor de ti -_ leyó Sakura suspirando - ¿Tomoyo, no es tierno?

-La verdad que lo es - dijo Tomoyo echando un vistazo alrededor del parque para ver quien tenía un celular en ese momento - aunque será difícil saber quien de todos te lo escribió - agregó un poco decepcionada al ver que más de la mitad de los chicos presentes en el parque usaban celular.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir Sakura muy pensativa-… creo lo sabré muy pronto.

Del otro lado del parque de la universidad, Shaoran se encontraba solo tirado en el pasto boca arriba, con su celular en la mano.

-Dios, si sigo pensando en ella me voy a volver loco - dijo el chico agarrándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué? Qué tienes que me haces sentir…débil – habían transcurrido varias semanas y aún no había pizca de interés en intentar acordar un encuentro con él. Una extraña sensación lo invadió de repente; no quería que jugaran con sus sentimientos y tampoco quería ser el Shaoran débil, que tanto había manipulado su madre. Cambiando su aspecto a uno más tosco, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño dijo - ¡No! De ninguna manera pienso volver a ser el que era y si la única manera de hacerlo es dejar de hablar con una…extraña que ni siquiera me dijo su nombre ni tiene intenciones de conocerme, entonces al diablo con esto!- se dijo a si mismo mientras tiraba el celular en la mochila. No pasaron diez segundos de eso hasta que…

Beep beep

Shaoran sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Abrió rápidamente su mochila, buscando su celular.

 _¡Lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias por animarme siempre! ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? Hoy es mi último examen por el momento. Luego comenzaré con las presentaciones de maquetas. Conéctate a la noche, quiero proponerte algo._

¿Una propuesta? Su curiosidad iba creciendo, no creía poder aguantar hasta la noche. Sin poder controlarse, le respondió. Se sentía un poco (bastante) estúpido por la desesperación con la que actuaba pero lo sentía así. Tenía un presentimiento, solo necesitaba confirmarlo. Esperó unos segundos que le parecieron horas hasta que llegó la respuesta que él esperaba.

 _Lo he pensado mucho y ya me siento lista. Me gustaría que nos encontremos. ¿Qué te parece a fin de mes? Sé que faltan unos días aun pero me encantaría ir contigo al Festival de Primavera. Claro…si tú quieres._

Si en algún momento Shaoran pensó en la estúpida idea de dejar de hablar con ella, claramente había sido descartada. Tan descartada como la idea de quedarse en su casa cuando se diera ese dichoso Festival. No le gustaban las fiestas por la cantidad de gente y el ruido. Pero si era para conocerla, aceptaría con gusto. Con una sonrisa, luego de volver a responderle, se levantó de su asiento, tomo su mochila y se dispuso a ir a su clase.

-Por fin te conoceré - murmuró antes de entrar.

*.*.*

 _Una semana después_

-En serio, amigo ¿cómo puedes llegar al extremo de que te guste una chica sin siquiera haberla visto y mucho menos saber su nombre? ¿Acaso estás loco?

-Takashi, ya te lo he dicho. Sé que es real, algo dentro de mí me lo dice. Algo me dice que no me está mintiendo y que realmente es una chica increíble…y quiero conocerla.

-Una chica increíble, eh? Te desconozco, Shaoran. Pero déjame recordarte que no tienes idea de donde te estás metiendo. No me gusta esto, ni siquiera sabes su apariencia física!- dijo Yamazaki, sentado en una de las pequeñas mesitas de la cafetería de la Universidad. La misma estaba llena de cuadernos, libros y sus respectivas calculadoras.

-Eres asquerosamente superficial. No me importa su apariencia física. Solo me importa que sea como es. Que sea como ella se muestra cuando hablamos. No creo estar pidiendo demasiado.

-¡Mira quién habla de superficial! Cuando te conocí eras un mujeriego.

El castaño se ruborizó ante este comentario. Reconocía haber salido con algunas chicas cuando llegó a Japón pero era porque estaba pasado de copas. Las charlas con su madre se volvían estresantes, aún no había conocido a Miss_teriosa por ese entonces, por lo que en las noches, necesitaba descargar su bronca fumando y bebiendo en bares. En ese estado varias chicas se le acercaban y sin estar en sus cinco sentidos, hacía cosas de las que luego se arrepentía. Cosas que prefería que se queden ahí, en el pasado.

Fue entonces cuando conoció a Yamazaki, estudiante también de Administración, con quien cursaría el primer año junto a él. Fue una fortuna haber hecho un amigo que lo salvara de seguir extendiendo su historial de chicas. Yamazaki sabía todo de su pasado. No pudo evitar contárselo estando ebrio pero incluso sobrio, había confiado suficiente en él como para también contarle de su amor virtual.

-Eso era antes. Y sabes perfectamente que no era consciente de mis actos.

-Lo sé pero la pregunta es…¿tu "Julieta" lo sabe?

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Por supuestos que no! – exclamó Shaoran ruborizado - Además eso quedo en el pasado, ya no bebo. He cambiado.

-Ya. Pero no para bien, porque de ser un mujeriego ebrio pasaste a ser un gruñón con el 90% de las chicas.

-¡Oh vamos! Tengo mis motivos, son insoportables – se defendió Shaoran - Yo soy cordial con aquellas que no se acercan.

-Cordial con las que no se acercan, claro. Eso tiene mucho sentido – dijo Yamazaki burlonamente – Mi querido amigo ¿te has preguntado alguna vez, si alguna de las que se te ha acercado, no ha resultado ser tu adorada princesita?

Shaoran se quedó mudo; esa alternativa no la había pensado. Él actuaba por instinto en responder así a las mujeres que se le acercaban. Le parecía poco probable que ella entablara una conversación cuando parecía ser muy tímida hasta por internet.

-No lo creo, ella no es de las que se acerca a probar suerte con chicos. Parece más bien de las que espera que el otro de el primer paso. Además, estudia diseño, ese sector está del otro lado. A mi se me acercan las de nuestra área.

-Creo que empiezas a tener amnesia. ¡La otra vez te invitó a salir una estudiante de psicología!

-Fue una excepción.

-Y ayer lo hicieron dos chicas de medicina…

-Otra excepción

-Sin contar a algunas de arquitectura de la semana pasada también. Ah, y que me decis de…

-¡Ya entendí el punto! – Exclamó irritado el ambarino- Tendré más cuidado entonces.

\- Eso quería oír ¿Y cómo la reconocerás si nunca la has visto?

Antes de responder, Shaoran se aseguró que no hubiese alguien cerca que pudiera escucharlo.

-A unas cuadras cerca del parque pingüino hay un puente que atraviesa un arroyo. Me encontraré con ella a las nueve de la noche. Llevará un antifaz rosa.

-¿Por qué antifaz? ¿Qué clase de encuentro es ese? Se supone que se encuentran para verse, no para seguir ocultándose. No me gusta esto, algo trama esa chica.

-¡Por el festejo de la primavera, idiota! Es la temática de este año: antifaces de todos los colores. Yo también tendré que comprar uno. De todos modos, en algún momento dejaremos de usarlo.

-Demasiado cursi. Mejor no me cuentes más porque en cualquier momento vomitaré arcoíris por doquier!- se burló su amigo haciendo el ademán de que vomitaba sobre sus cuadernos mientras se reía.

Retomaron el repaso que estaban haciendo para el examen que tendrían que rendir en breves hasta que vieron que una chica se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Shaoran-empezó a decir una joven rubia muy bella pero que Li jamás la había visto. Y no era raro, no le llevaba el apunte a nadie a menos que se hayan acercado para anotarlas mentalmente en su lista negra.

No respondió el saludo, volvió a concentrarse en sus cálculos.

-Hola Arami – contestó en cambio Yamazaki.

-Hola – respondió simplemente la tal Arami.

-Que bueno encontrarte por casualidad, Shaoran. ¿Sabes? Quería proponerte algo. Me gustaría saber si tú…bueno se me había ocurrido que tal vez…si quisiera…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?- contestó con expresión de aburrimiento sin apartar la mirada de sus hojas. No había un solo día que una chica intentara hablarle y eso a él lo irritaba.

-Eres muy gracioso – contestó la rubia con una sonrisa - Solo quería saber si…te gustaría ir al Festival de Primavera conmigo…

Años atrás la hubiese rechazado con toda la sutileza del mundo sin herir los sentimientos de nadie pero luego de tantos encuentros con chicas desconocidas gracias a la insistencia de su madre de casarse, ya se había agotado. Comprendió que la única manera de alejarse de todas las posibles candidatas, era siendo algo irrespetuoso e impaciente. Así había logrado ahuyentar a sus prometidas sin que su madre sospechara. Dejó su lápiz y calculadora para mirarla con una expresión seria.

-Bien, escucha…número uno, ¿quien te has creído para que me llamaras por mi nombre? Yo no te di permiso para hacerlo- dijo mientras levantaba su índice en señal del numero 1 y fruncía profundamente su ceño- número dos, nunca te he visto, no me interesa ir al festival con una desconocida…-prosiguió levantando otro dedo mientras que a Yamazaki le salía una carcajada.

-Sí, claro cómo no, con alguien que no conoces- interrumpió por lo bajo su amigo. Palabras que llegaron a los oídos de Shaoran.

-Cállate - dijo simplemente Shaoran fulminándolo con la mirada antes de volver a mirar a la hermosa chica que lo miraba indignada - Bueno, en fin. No me interesan de por sí los festivales pero si lo hiciera, tampoco serías una opción para mi. ¡Suerte! - finalizó el ambarino enviándole una sonrisa muy falsa.

La joven muchacha estaba molesta; sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero eso no era algo que lo conmoviera ni lo hiciera sentir mal.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Tratas mal a toda quien se te acerque!

-Pues si ya lo sabías, que masoquista eres para acercarte a mi - contestó aun sonriendo. Sonrisa que irritaba a las chicas luego de que las haya rechazado porque no demostraba cargo de conciencia alguno.

-Eres un idiota Li. Algún día alguien te pagará con la misma moneda y sabrás lo que es ponerte en nuestros zapatos

-Lo dudo. Yo no mendigo citas a nadie.

-Pues algún día llegará el momento de que te enamores de alguien. ¿O piensas quedarte solo y amargado para siempre?

Nada de lo que escuchara era algo nuevo para él. Sus palabras no le afectaban, más bien lo divertían porque sabía que estaba haciéndola enojar cada vez más.

-Si todas las chicas fueran tan chillonas como tú, ser soltero sería el paraíso.

-Eres un…eres un…- la joven no sabía qué decir para darle en donde más le duele.

-Sí, ajá, como sea. ¿Por qué no molestas a otro? Estamos intentando estudiar – levantó la voz cansinamente.

Arami, se dio vuelta furiosa, sin mirar atrás. Yamazaki en cambio, se le quedó viendo.

\- Creí que habías dicho que tendrías más cuidado cómo le hablarías a las chicas

-Lo hice. Fui bastante suave con ella. No salió llorando.

\- Eres increíble ¿Sabías que esta chica es de las más populares? Estudia nuestra carrera pero nos lleva un año más. Se llama Arami Kobayashi. Es la primera vez que veo que la rechazan, por lo que no sería raro que se pusiera así.

-No me interesa - expresó aburrido el ambarino.

-Suponiendo que esa chica virtual sea tal cual la describes, voy a compadecerla cuando te conozca, si es que la tratarás así.

-No la compares. La tal Arami o como se llame, encaja como insoportable. Te apuesto lo que quieras que en una hora estará feliz porque algún idiota le habrá dicho que sí para salir.

-Que sean dos cervezas si lo hace después que salgamos de rendir.

Shaoran era muy perceptivo. En efecto, cuando ambos jóvenes estaban por ingresar al aula a rendir su examen, la misma chica rubia ya estaba en brazos de otro chico en el pasillo, riendo y dándole besos en el cuello.

-¿Lo ves?- comentó mirando a Yamazaki con superioridad.

*.*.*.*

-¡Ya llegué!- exclamó Sakura luego de un largo día.

-En hora buena monstruo!- contestó su hermano mayor desde la cocina- Necesito que me hagas un favor

-¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que lleves este paquete al correo. Papá ya se fue de viaje y le prometí llevar este paquete hoy pero no me di cuenta de la hora y ya se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar. Es importante para su trabajo. Te lo encargo mucho.

-Bien- respondió Sakura- no te preocupes, iré ahora mismo.

Sakura fue a su habitación y se cambio la ropa. Se sentía cansada y con mucho sueño. Cómo le gustaría hacer una siesta. Pero no. Su padre confiaba en sus hijos para enviar ese paquete y no podía defraudarlo.

Antes de salir de su habitación, escuchó un ruido. Un ruido que parecía ser de hojas cayéndose y un leve maullido. La castaña se acercó a la ventana y pudo observar un pequeño gato amarillo en el árbol, aparentemente asustado. Sin pensarlo, abrió su ventana y se trepó con gran agilidad por las ramas. No por nada había sido la mejor en su curso durante toda la secundaria en gimnasia. El gato estaba temblando. Cuidadosamente lo tomo entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo pequeño, no te haré daño - dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba al felino

El gato la miró y empezó a ronronear. Con la misma agilidad con la que había trepado el árbol, volvió a la ventana.

-Eres muy adorable. ¿Tienes hambre? Debo ir al centro, te compraré comida en el camino.

El gato se acurrucó en la cama de Sakura, obedeciendo al oir la palabra "comida".

-Pórtate bien. En seguida regreso.

Las calles de Tomoeda parecían más concurridas de lo habitual. Y no era para menos, el festival de primavera se acercaba. Y cada vez se veían más adornos florales. A Sakura le producía alegría ver tantos adornos hermosos y al mismo tiempo muchos nervios porque sería el día que finalmente conocería al extraño joven.

Luego de dejar el paquete que su padre había encargado en el correo, se fue a buscar una tienda para comprarle comida al gatito. Mientras elegía del gran estante cuál podría llevarle a su nueva mascota, en el pasillo de al lado se escuchaban algunas voces que no prestó importancia.

-Insisto Shaoran, cometes un error. Todavía estas a tiempo de cancelar esa salida.

-Ya. Déjame en paz y compra de una vez las malditas cervezas.

-Piénsalo bien. Imagina que termina siendo una de esas chicas resentidas que quieren vengarse de ti por haberlas rechazado y te deja plantado.

A Shaoran le fastidiaba cada vez mas escuchar a Yamazaki. Sobre todo porque sus palabras en cierta forma, estaban influyendo en él. ¿Por qué le había contado todo sobre esa muchacha que lo volvía loco? Pero acaso las propuestas de Yamazaki, ¿no eran una opción? Acaso…¿Realmente sería una broma de mal gusto? ¿Qué tan lejos podía llegar una mujer ofendida? ¿Alguien se estaba burlando de él? Un sentimiento de soledad lo invadió. Y es que si eso era cierto, él terminaría muy muy decepcionado.

-¡Ese no es tu problema! ¡No sé ni por qué sigo escuchándote! Te espero afuera- pero al salir furioso de la pequeña tienda, había empujado accidentalmente a una chica castaña que acababa de comprar lo que parecía ser alimento balanceado, ya que fue tal la caída, que todo el alimento se esparció por el suelo.

\- Auch - Sakura se frotaba la pierna con una mueca de dolor. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró con la misma persona que varias semanas atrás, ella había empujado. Pero lejos de verlo enojado, parecía preocupado.

-Lo…Lo siento mucho. Déjame ayudarte - contestó Shaoran con evidente pesar extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla. Claro que después de tanto tiempo, él ya había olvidado la apariencia física que tenía la chica que lo había empujado el primer día. No era mentira cuando le había dicho a Yamazaki que él era cortes solo con aquellas mujeres que no se acercaban a él, como en este caso, donde admitía su culpa.

Sakura desconfiada, tomó lentamente su mano para pararse. ¿El famoso Shaoran Li le estaba pidiendo disculpas?

-Gracias…Li.

El ambarino se quedó analizando minuciosamente a su víctima.

-¿Te conozco?

-¡Hola Kinomoto!- saludó Yamazaki con unas botellas de cervezas.

¿Kinomoto? El ambarino no asociaba el apellido con nadie que hubiese conocido hace poco pero su rostro le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Oh Yamazaki, ¿qué tal?

-Bien, pagando mis apuestas…- explicó mientras le mostraba las botellas a la ojiverde -… vaya, al parecer mi amigo Li descargó su furia contigo - comentó observando la comida del gato desparramada - ¡Que desconsiderado eres Shaoran, Kinomoto no te ha hecho nada! – exclamó dándole un leve golpe en el brazo.

-No es como si lo hubiese hecho apropósito, sabes?- se defendió fulminándolo con la mirada para luego mirar a su víctima con curiosidad y algo de preocupación - ¿de verdad te encuentras bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

-Estoy bien. Bueno, yo ya me iba - contestó la castaña sorprendida por la actitud del castaño. Sakura supuso que el muchacho ya había olvidado quien era y lo mejor era no quedarse mucho tiempo para que refresque su memoria, así que cuidadosamente hizo el ademán de irse…Lo último que deseaba es que Yamazaki comenzara con presentaciones formales y le dijera que…

-Shaoran, ella es Sakura Kinomoto. Va a la misma Universidad que nosotros pero estudia diseño, por lo que no suele frecuentar nuestros pasillos.

-A la misma que nosotros…-repitió el ambarino haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar

Tarde. Muy tarde.

Era eso. La recordó casi al instante. Era la torpe chica que se había tropezado con él esa mañana en su primer día. De repente, el semblante preocupado de Li desapareció, para volver a uno de burla.

-Ah, ya lo recuerdo. Creo que estamos a mano ahora…bruta - soltó Shaoran con una sonrisa de superioridad. Sakura se ruborizó levemente al darse cuenta que él ya la había reconocido y sintió impotencia por haberla llamado así. No tenía por qué soportar que la llamaran bruta. Solo su hermano estaba autorizado.

-¿Ya se conocían?

-No ha sido placentero conocerla pero sí - contesto Li suspirando y revoleando los ojos.

-Bueno, al fin y al cabo la universidad no es tan grande como aparenta. En fin, ella fue mi compañera durante la secundaria. En realidad, desde la primaria. Siempre nos ha tocado estar en el mismo curso. Recuerdo que todas las mañanas cuando llegaba sobre la hora…

-¡No me digas! ¿También llegaba tarde en el secundario? ¡Qué interesante! - interrumpió Shaoran con evidente sarcasmo - Vayamos a la plaza a conversar sobre las maravillosas anécdotas que vivieron en el mundo escolar y sobre su espantosa impuntualidad. Me muero de intriga realmente.

¿Pero quién se creía? Sakura sentía como el calor interno del enojo iba aumentando a medida que procesaba cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Oye, cuál es tu problema? – le dijo al fin

-En este momento, solo tú. Me irrita la gente despistada.

-¡Si fuiste tú el que me empujó esta vez!

-No fue apropósito

-¡Y yo tampoco el primer día! Hubiera evitado ese momento solo para no conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Eres un rencoroso. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde ese día. Supéralo.

-No ha sido agradable empezar la mañana con niñas torpes como tú.

-¡Deja de decirme así!

-¿Decirte qué? ¿La realidad? Te o erre pe e…

Ambos castaños se miraban con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados hasta que optaron por darse la espalda.

-No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable- agregó Yamazaki pensativo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado - Se habrían cruzado igual allá o acá, ¿no creen?

Ambos miraron a Yamazaki como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

-Callado me agradas más, Takashi – dijo Li.

-Quizas tengas razón, Yamazaki– comenzó a hablar Sakura para llevarle la contra al ambarino y porque aun no sentía que se había defendido del todo - Al fin de cuentas ¿quién no ha escuchado algo sobre él? Oye Li ¿por qué mejor no nos cuentas de tus hazañas con las chicas en la Universidad? ¿Cuál es tu secreto para tener un encanto tan singular? ¿Es tu ego o tu soberbia lo que te vuelve tan irresistible?

La ojiverde se arrepintió ni bien terminó de decir aquellas palabras. Jamás había sido tan poca amistosa con nadie y tampoco sabía que de su boca saldrían esas palabras. Simplemente se dejó llevar por el impulso.

En tanto Shaoran, se quedó viéndola fijamente. Si esa chica era estudiante de diseño, su mala fama cada vez se estaba extendiendo más por la Universidad y eso no era algo que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso. Sobre todo porque no quería que su adorada misteriosa, se enterara de esa faceta agria que tenía.

Como no encontraba una respuesta para darle, se tuvo que quedar callado.

Yamazaki estaba igualmente sorprendido. Recordaba a Sakura sumisa y tímida, pero nunca la había visto impulsiva.

-Kinomoto, no le hagas caso. Shaoran puede ser muy impulsivo e irritante pero…

-No necesito tu ayuda para defenderme, sé muy bien lo que dije y no me arrepiento.

-¿Lo ves? Es irritante hasta conmigo que soy su amigo.

Incómoda por la situación que le provocaba esa mirada ámbar y ese ceño que no podía estar más pronunciado, apartó la vista de los dos chicos.

-Admiro tu tolerancia Yamazaki, cualquiera ya la hubiera perdido. Debo irme, te veo luego- finalizó Sakura para irse trotando a su casa. No quería voltear, sabía que estaría en la lista negra de Li luego de decirle eso.

 **Continuará...**

 _¡Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado! Si te gustó o tienes alguna crítica u opinión, espero tu review para mejorar, inspirarme y seguir escribiendo._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	5. Chapter 5: Autoestima

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo de "Amor en tiempos de redes"

 **Capítulo 5: Autoestima**

 _Sakura, tranquilízate. Estudian carreras diferentes. Es más probable que yo me encuentre con él que tú. Solo tienes que olvidarlo_ – le había dicho Tomoyo por teléfono la vez pasada luego de contarle el pequeño encuentro en la tienda.

Después de auto convencerse, de que no tenía que preocuparse por cruzarse con él ya que las probabilidades eran remotas, la castaña empezó a relajarse. Sin embargo, ese estado no le duró mucho, ya que durante varios días los castaños se cruzaban por casualidad en el parque. Una atmósfera de incomodidad se formaba en esos segundos que parecían eternos. Ninguno decía nada, solo se ignoraban.

 _Jamás me he cruzado a este chico, porque me lo tengo que cruzar ahora?_ – se cuestionaba a si misma Sakura.

 _"No existen las casualidad, solo lo inevitable"_ le había dicho Yamazaki, frase que no se la había tomado para nada en serio en ese momento pero ahora…ahora empezaba a hacerlo.

No era entonces casualidad que Eriol y Yamazaki se conocieran y se hicieran amigos. Y era inevitable que Sakura por acompañar a Eriol y Shaoran por acompañar a Yamazaki, tuvieran que esperar a que sus amigos en común, charlaran cuando se encontraban, haciendo que ellos escuchen la conversación y se queden callados frente a frente.

-Ahora que ya han pasado los exámenes, deberíamos juntarnos a jugar un partido de fútbol - sugirió Eriol

-Me parece bien. Conozco varios compañeros para formar un equipo. ¿Shaoran tu también quieres?

-Me da igual –contestó el ambarino apoyado contra una pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Nos falta uno. ¿Sakura te gustaría jugar?- preguntó Eriol sonriéndole amablemente.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa; siempre le había gustado los deportes en equipo, y que éste sea masculino, no la inhibía en lo más mínimo. Estaba a punto de responder que sí, hasta que el castaño se adelantó.

-Debe ser una broma- dijo Li levantando una ceja

-No sería la primera vez que juega con nosotros- explicó Yamazaki –Nunca la has visto jugar pero doy fe de que lo hace muy bien.

Shaoran miró de arriba abajo a Sakura para luego reir secamente y empezar a alejarse por el pasillo caminando

-Hagan lo que quieran pero…- dijo deteniéndose un momento - …si ella juega, no cuenten conmigo – acto seguido retomó su recorrido

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Yamazaki.

-Me adelantaré a la clase – dijo sin detenerse

-Pero falta más de media hora para la clase siguiente - comentó Yamazaki mientras miraba su reloj.

-Bien, ¡felicitaciones! –respondió con acidez el ambarino dándose vuelta mientras aplaudía - entendiste la indirecta de que quiero irme de aquí entonces - y prosiguió.

Sakura lo siguió con la mirada mientras lo veía alejarse poco a poco. Pensó que luego de haberlo enfrentado, seguramente estaría más enojado con ella que la primera vez que lo había visto. Todo ese asunto le resultaba agobiante, ya que ella era una persona que solía llevarse bien con todos.

-¿Siempre se comporta así?- cuestionó Eriol a Yamazaki viendo como Li se alejaba

-Sé que es difícil de creer pero no es tan malo como aparenta- contestó Yamazaki con sinceridad- A veces pueden tener una conversación amena y sincera con él. Solo es cuestión de encontrarlo.

-¿Encontrarlo?- preguntó Sakura confundida

-Al verdadero Li – respondió Yamazaki con una leve sonrisa - En fin, ¿qué dices Kinomoto? ¿Te sumas al equipo?

-Pero si juego, entonces Li no querrá jugar con ustedes.

-Descuida. De todas formas no iba a jugar. Lo conozco; nunca fue su fuerte jugar en equipo.

-¿Entonces por qué se lo preguntaste? – indagó Eriol curioso

-Porque todos merecemos una oportunidad ¿No creen?

Sakura no respondía. Otra vez sus palabras la dejaron pensando. Una oportunidad. Pero ¿realmente había algo humano debajo de ese aspecto tosco?

-¿Saben? Me gustaría pero ahora que recuerdo, últimamente con el trabajo y los estudios, estoy muy ocupada. Será en otra ocasión. Disculpen, debo ir al baño - Y dicho esto, salió caminando rápidamente en la misma dirección que el ambarino.

No sabía que lograría con seguirlo pero debía intentarlo. Quizás aclararle tranquilamente que no quería tener problemas con nadie. Que no era agradable mantener una atmósfera tensa cada vez que tenían que compartir unos minutos en silencio. Sí, solo tenían que hablar como los estudiantes universitarios que eran y llegar aun acuerdo de paz.

Después de apresurarse, pudo alcanzarlo y vio como Li bajaba las escaleras para luego caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar al parque pero en vez de sentarse, giró y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una zona donde había menos alumnos. Nuevamente, giró a la derecha, haciendo que Sakura tenga que apurar más el paso para alcanzarlo. Cuando lo hizo, grande fue su sorpresa al no ver a nadie, más que pasto y algunos árboles.

-¿Dónde se ha ido?- dijo mas para sí mirando de un lado a otro.

Lo que ocurrió después casi la mata de un infarto, porque Shaoran prácticamente cayó arriba de ella, haciendo que Sakura quedara tirada boca arriba en el pasto, mientras que él estaba en cuclillas arriba de ella. Y es que el ambarino había sentido como alguien lo seguía, así que no dudo en treparse con destreza en el árbol en cuestión de segundos para ver quién era.

-¿Por qué me sigues? - preguntó seriamente sin apartarse de encima de Sakura.

-Yo...yo n…no…yo no te seguí a ti!- la respiración de Shaoran chocaba con su cara, hecho que la incomodaba y en parte ruborizaba.

-¿Ah no? Según veo, no hay nada interesante en este lugar como para que quisieras venir aquí.

Su tregua de paz debía esperar porque el ambarino no lucía para nada amigable.

-¿Quieres apartarte de una vez? -y haciendo uso de su fuerza, empujó a Shaoran- ¡Podrías haberme lastimado!

-La curiosidad mató al gato, dice el dicho. Cuenta ya, ¿por qué me seguiste?- volvió a preguntar el ambarino ya parado.

-¡Bien! Si, te seguí- dijo Sakura un tanto agitada, alisando con sus manos, la ropa arrugada producto de la caída- Y lo hice para dejarte en claro que…que…yo…¡te exijo que dejes de fastidiarme!

-¿Fastidiarte? Yo no te fastidio – lo había dicho muy tranquilo y levemente sorprendido. Como si Sakura hubiera estado inventando todo

-Sí, lo haces. Con tus risas, resoplos, frases hirientes. ¿Por qué te molestaría que juegue al futbol con ustedes?

-Oye, no lo tomes personal, no eres tan importante, tontita - le dijo riendo mientras le daba un leve golpe en la frente con el dedo índice.

La paciencia se le estaba acabando. Acaba de decir que no la fastidiaba y le llamaba tonta. El ardor en su garganta iba aumentando, pues quería decirle muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. No, definitivamente no había nada humano en ese ser.

-P…p…pues, que alivio! Odiaría ser alguien importante en tu vida.

-Puedes dormir tranquila. Porque no estás ni cerca de parecerte a alguien relativamente importante para mi.

-¡Eres un odioso! – gritó Sakura

-¡Y tu una pesada! Yo no te pedí que me siguieras- contestó Shaoran empezando a irritarse. No soportaba a las niñas chillonas que le recriminaban en la cara. A su mente llegó una idea para poder librarse de ella de una vez por todas. Sus rasgos fáciles se aflojaron para darle una sonrisa ¿seductora? – Pero sabes? Odioso y todo, estás aquí, buscando mi compañía. Asegurándote que estemos solos…como tantas chicas que se me han acercado. ¿Acaso era eso lo que querías, Kinomoto? ¿Querías salir conmigo?

A Sakura le llevó un tiempo procesar esa idea pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar las ganas de reir que tenía. El chico era apuesto pero no le atraía para nada. Y esa idea era lo último que haría en su vida.

-¿Tú piensas que yo quiero invitarte a salir?- le costó formular esa pregunta porque no dejaba de reirse. Sentía que le dolía la panza ya.

Al escucharla, el ambarino se sintió levemente avergonzado. Su risa era genuina; estaba claro que se había equivocado pero jamás daría el brazo a torcer.

-Me alegro, me ahorrarías la molestia de seguir rechazando a otra chica chillona, histérica y…fea.

Cuando Sakura escuchó el último adjetivo, su risa ceso de inmediato.

-¿Fea?

El ambarino sonrió maliciosamente. Había mordido el anzuelo.

-Bastante. Mirate al espejo la próxima vez: tus cejas parecen formar una sola de lo pobladas que están, vistes ropa más grande que tu talla, tu cabello parece un nido…¿alguna vez lo has peinado?

Sin saber por qué sus palabras estaban hiriéndola poco a poco, por lo que le dio la espalda para que no la viera. Por su parte, Shaoran sabía que estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, que era que saliera llorando como todas y no volviera a hablarle más. Solo tendría que darle el golpe final.

-Ahora entiendo por qué te piden que seas parte de un equipo de futbol de chicos: luces como uno. Bienvenido al equipo "amigo" - haciendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a la ojiverde.

Sakura no lo quería escuchar más; varias lágrimas salieron en silencio de su rostro. Se odiaba a sí misma por dejar que sus palabras la afectaran pero por alguna extraña razón no quería huir de esa situación. Tratando de controlar su respiración y voz le dijo:

-Veo que seguirte fue inútil. Me insultas, me empujas, desparramas la comida que había comprado a mi gato, me dices fea…- Sakura se dio la vuelta mostrando sus hermoso ojos vidriosos y con algunas lagrimas escapándose de ellos- Era más fácil aceptar mi propuesta, ¿no crees? Pero no, tu camino preferido es la de lastimar a los demás. Y para que sepas…aun con todos los defectos que dices que tengo, le agrado a alguien sentimentalmente. ¿Y tú, Li? ¿Le agradas a alguien? - finalmente se retiró, dejando a un Shaoran un tanto confundido porque era la primera vez que en vez de alegrarse, sentía un ligero cargo de conciencia por ahuyentar a una chica. Sabía que se había excedido un poco en sus palabras, sobre todo porque nada de lo que dijo lo sentía de verdad.

*.*.*.*

Pasaron varios días desde la última vez que vio a Li. Afortunadamente, ya no lo veía tan seguido. Sin embargo, Tomoyo y Eriol vieron como su amiga estaba bastante decaída ultimamente.

-Sakura, ¿que ocurre? Hace días que te vemos así.

-No es nada Tomoyo. Estoy algo nerviosa por el Festival – dijo jugando nerviosamente con su larga trenza.

-Todo saldrá bien, amiga. Te lo prometo. Estarás hermosa

Sus palabras no la animaban. Se había visto al espejo todos los días y las palabras de Li comenzaban a hacerle creer que él tenía razón.

-Quizás todo esto del encuentro sea una tontería – dijo de repente - Quizás lo mejor sea seguir conversando con él por mail.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué el cambio repentino? Estabas muy entusiasmada - indagó Eriol

-Vamos…mírenme- dijo Sakura parándose y dando una vuelta sobre sí misma.

Eriol y Tomoyo la veía de arriba abajo, para luego mirarse entre ellos confundidos.

-¿Quien se podría fijar en mi? Seguro saldrá corriendo cuando vea lo fea que soy.

Sus amigos no daban crédito a lo que decían.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo. No sé por qué tienes esos pensamientos pero nada de lo que dices es cierto. Eres increíble, Sakura - contestó sinceramente Eriol.

-Pero ser increíble no es ser atractiva

-No, es mucho más. ¿Desde cuándo te importan más las apariencias?

-Dinos porque piensas lo contrario - pregunto una preocupada Tomoyo.

Sakura dio un largo suspiro antes de responder. Empezó a relatar el episodio que había tenido con Li y todas las cosas que él había dicho de ella.

-Lo sabía- contesto Eriol a regañadientes - ese idiota infeliz…- a continuación se paró bruscamente.

-¿A donde vas, Eriol?

-Solo quiero hablar cara a cara para dejarle en claro algunas cosas – dijo mirando para todos lados.

La castaña estaba alarmada; no imaginaba que podría ocurrir si su amigo no podía controlar su enojo y conociéndolo a Li, él lo incentivaría.

-¡No, Eriol! ¡No lo vale! Por favor, no. Hazlo por mi! – suplicó poniéndose delante de él para que no siguiera avanzando.

Eriol al ver que Sakura estaba al borde del llanto, se detuvo. Apreciaba mucho a Sakura desde el primer día que la había conocido. Le había parecido una persona dulce y frágil, como una hermana menor a quien proteger.

-Está bien, te lo diré a ti. ¡No puedes creer todo lo que los otros digan! Él no te conoce, y no tiene ni idea de la increíble persona que sos. Sakura, sos hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Y si la opinión de un patán vale más que la nuestra o la de tu amor virtual, entonces toma, escríbele y cancélalo todo- sentencio el ojiazul mientras ponía el celular de Sakura en sus manos.

La castaña miro su celular un buen rato. ¿Sería realmente capaz? Sus manos temblaban. Ya estaban casi a fin de mes…quería conocerlo pero también le daba miedo…miedo a decepcionarlo cuando la viera. Pero antes de que tome cualquier decisión, su celular empezó a sonar.

Beep beep. Sorprendida por el destinatario, abrió el mensaje. El mismo decía _"Encontré el mio! ¿Ya tienes el tuyo?_ " y a continuación había una foto de un hermoso antifaz rojo con detalles dorados.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios después de días, como el sol cuando deja de llover. No podía echarse para atrás. Alguien realmente esperaba conocerla. Eriol tenía razón, ¿por que la opinión de un engreído era más importante que la de sus propios amigos?

-Gracias Eriol- dijo sinceramente para luego darle un abrazo fuerte.

-Estarás hermosa, Sakura. Ya verás! Déjamelo en mis manos! – respondió Tomoyo también abrazándola - Y en cuanto a Li, no le hagas caso. Todo acto tiene consecuencias – se separó mirándola fijamente seria - Y creo que pronto él tendrá las suyas...

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó extrañada, Sakura.

-Como sabrán, ya son varias las chicas que Li rechaza y trata mal. Muchas de ellas son de mi curso, aunque también las hay de otras áreas, y están furiosas. Escuché que planean vengarse.

A Eriol no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación, porque podía sospechar que un plan realizado por un montón de chicas despechadas no podría ser nada bueno.

-¿Y qué clase de venganza? - indago para confirmar sus sospechas

-Pretenden jugar con sus sentimientos. Enamorarlo de alguna manera y luego romper con él.

-Entonces, ni me preocupo –dijo Eriol riendo – es imposible que lo logren.

-Quieren probar con muñecos de vudú, hechizos de amor, cosas por el estilo…

-Ahora sí empiezo a preocuparme – volvió a responder Eriol asustado.

-A mi me parece absurdo –comentó Sakura - No me cae nada bien pero lo que planean no es correcto. Dudo mucho que se enamore si ni siquiera quiere ver una chica a dos metros de él.

-Eso mismo les dije. Pero están convencidas de hacerlo. De hecho, me pidieron que me una a su plan. Como yo jamás me he acercado, creen que podría caerle mejor si lo hiciera de a poco.

-¡¿Queee?! ¿Y lo harás?- explotó Eriol celoso

Las muchachas se sorprendieron ante esa actitud. Tomoyo sonrío levemente antes de tomar la mano de Eriol.

-Claro que no. Tengo a otra persona a quien conquistar - respondió tranquilamente haciendo que el rostro de Eriol se volviera completamente rojo.

-¡Y no me has contado nada! ¿Quién es?- se indignó la ojiverde, sin percatarse absolutamente de nada de lo que ocurría.

Sin embargo, no pudo saber más ya que las campanas del edificio sonaron, indicando que su siguiente clase estaría a punto de comenzar.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto, amiga- finalizó la amatista guiñándole el ojo

 **Continuará…**

Mmm, alguien sigue metiendo leña al fuego. ¡Espero que no se queme! ¿Qué tan grandes serán las consecuencias de los actos de Shaoran? Averiguenlo en los próximos capítulos! ¡Falta poco para el encuentro!


	6. Chapter 6: Falso noviazgo

Hola a todos nuevamente!

Prometo que este es el último capítulo antes del tan ansiado encuentro por estos dos castaños que aun no se imaginan ni sospechan que se tratan de ellos dos.

No se diga más, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de "Amor en tiempo de redes".

 **Capitulo 6: Falso noviazgo**

Faltaba solo un par de días para el festival de primavera y eso la ponía nerviosa. Tomoyo se había ofrecido en hacerle el vestido que luciría ese día y que según ella, sería la más hermosa de todas. En esa semana, luego de la universidad, solía ir algunos días a su casa para hacer la prueba de vestuario y hacerle ajustes pero claro, como era una sorpresa, lo tenía que hacer con los ojos vendados. A Sakura no le quedó otra que confiar ciegamente en el buen gusto de su amiga.

Ya en su casa, decidió tomar un baño antes de ir a trabajar. Al salir e ir a su habitación, su mirada se quedo fija en la computadora apagada, recordando una conversación la noche anterior.

 ** _-Comienzo del Flashback-_**

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-Disculpa por hacerte esperar. Sé que te dije que me conectaría más temprano pero mi hermano necesitaba usar mi computadora con urgencia ya que la de él se le arruinó._

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Descuida. No me iba a ir a ningún lado sin antes hablar contigo, princesa._

 **[Miss_teriosa] ha enviado un emoji de corazón**

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _Sabes?…ahora que lo dices…me da curiosidad saber si tu hermano sabe de mi._

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _No le he dicho. Es mi único hermano mayor y es muy celoso._

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Que envidia que tuvieras uno solo_

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Cuántos tienes tú?_

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Tengo cuatro insoportables hermanas mayores. Pero se quedaron en Hong Kong, gracias al cielo. Yo soy el único varón._

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-Que malo eres! Jajaja_

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Créeme, no quieres conocerlas._

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-No debe ser tan malo. De todos modos, por el momento solo quisiera conocer al pichón de la familia._

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Pio pio jajaja ¡Y pronto lo haras! No veo la hora de que llegue el sábado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he esperado ese día, tanto que ayer soñé contigo._

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-¡Pero si nunca me has visto!_ \- escribió Sakura riéndose de las ocurrencias de ese muchacho _._

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Pues, entonces confirmaré si la chica de mis sueños, se asemeja a la de la realidad._

Cuando leyó aquella última línea sonrio de oreja a oreja pero luego su hermosa sonrisa se apagó repentinamente para dar lugar al miedo. Aun recordaba con cierto dolor las palabras de Li el otro día:

 _Mirate al espejo la próxima vez: tus cejas parecen formar una sola de lo pobladas que están, vistes ropa más grande que tu talla, tu cabello es un nido… ¿alguna vez lo has peinado?_

Gracias a sus amigos, había logrado pasar ese mal trago pero no podía evitar entristecerse de vez en cuando.

 **[Miss_teriosa] dice:**

 _-¿Y si no lo soy?_

 **[Lobo_solitario] dice:**

 _-Tienes razón. Tengo la absoluta certeza de que la realidad será mil veces mejor que cualquier sueño. Tan real como lo que siento por ti._

 ** _-Fin del Flash back-_**

Y con una sonrisa luego de recordar ese momento, se alistó y se puso su gorrita de heladera para ir al trabajo. Era increíble cómo podía hacerla sentir tan bien, tan completa, tan linda aun sin verla. Sus palabras habían derrumbado definitivamente los miedos que instaló Li. O al menos temporalmente, ya que la muchacha permanecía atenta a cualquier posible cruce con él en la Universidad. Trataba de evitarlo por si se le ocurría volver a destruir el amor propio que tanto le había costado recuperar. No quería volver a verlo pero por alguna razón, esa última semana, lo había visto más seguido por los pasillos del área de diseño. Sí, su área. Como si estuviera…¿buscándola? ¿Para pedirle perdón tal vez? Qué locura, claro que no, ¿por qué la buscaría justamente a ella? Y si así fuera, seguro que era para molestarla. Pero no lo lograría, aunque aparentara ser paranoica al esconderse entre las columnas o baños del Instituto, no le daría ese gusto.

*.*.*.*.*

Lo bueno de su trabajo de medio tiempo por la tarde/noche en una heladería artesanal del centro de Tomoeda es que Eriol solía pasar a visitarla en los descansos de media hora que le daban.

-Sakura, hace un hermoso día como para tomar algo adentro. En serio, quieres descansar aquí? Vamos afuera, hay mesas libres.

-Por favor, Eriol. No quiero cruzarme con "el que no debe ser nombrado" -susurró Sakura mirando por la gran ventana del local.

Eriol levantó una ceja

-¿Con Voldermort?

-Exac…¡no, Eriol! Con…

\- Entendí Sakura – dijo divertido Eriol - Solo creo que estas algo perseguida. No estás en la Universidad. Dudo mucho que Li se pasee por estos lados.

-Yo no estoy perseguida, querido amigo. En cada lugar que voy, pareciera que él está. No sé como lo hace.

Pero sinceramente, no quiero encontrarme con él para que empiece a decirme bruta, fea o cualquiera de las cosas que suele decirme. Cuando venía para acá, tuve la impresión de haberlo visto.

Sakura, empezó a ver de un lado a otro hasta que vio a un joven castaño muy apuesto, con el pelo alborotado y ojos color ámbar, que se acercaba lentamente a la heladería, haciendo que su figura se vuelva más nítida entre la gente que paseaba por el centro de Tomoeda.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- cuestionó Eriol al ser tomado del brazo y arrastrado repentinamente por Sakura hacia afuera del local para sentarse en una de las mesitas redondas de madera donde la mayoría de ellas estaban llenas de personas y niños disfrutando su helado. Sakura mientras tanto, se tapaba su cara con la visera de su gorrita del uniforme de heladera.

-¡Está ahí! ¿Qué hace aquí? - susurró lo más alto que pudo

-¡¿Quién?! - la imitó Eriol quien no entendía absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Voldemort!

Si bien Eriol empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga que se estaba volviendo un poco obsesiva por no encontrarse con Li, se sorprendió cuando, en efecto, vio a Shaoran Li que estaba prácticamente en la puerta de la heladería. ¿Coincidencia o encuentro forzado?

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no estoy perseguida. Dime, ¿qué hace? –preguntó Sakura, ya que ella se había sentado de forma tal que le daba la espalda a la entrada de heladería.

-Ha entrado. Está hablando con la encargada. Solo hay dos posibilidades para explicar que esté aquí – dijo pensativo el ojiazul

-¿Cuáles son? –susurró Sakura aun tapándose con la visera.

-La primera es que quiere trabajar aquí

-Renuncio – dijo aterrada Sakura

-Y la otra posibilidad es…hm… ¿has pensado que quizás te está buscando y quiere hablar contigo?

-¿Qué te hace pensar en esa terrible idea? –dijo sarcástica

-Pues…viene hacia acá.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué iba hacia donde estaba? No quería ser humillada hasta en su trabajo. Ya lo había hecho en la Universidad, en el supermercado, ¿ahora también tendría que soportar sus palabras en su horario de descanso? ¿Tan poco tacto tenía ese chico para no darse cuenta que la había pasado realmente fatal la última vez que lo vio? No quería sentirse indefensa otra vez, no ahora que faltaba tan poco para su cita del sábado y necesitaba confiar en sí misma…pero esta vez no estaba sola. Esta vez estaba con Eriol, su amigo…su salvador…el que estaba segura que comprendería su desesperación.

-Por favor, te ruego por lo que más quieras que me sigas la corriente - susurró Sakura mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de Eriol arriba de la mesa. Su amigo no entendía bien la situación a la que la castaña lo estaba forzando pero no pudo preguntar nada porque Li ya estaba detrás de ella.

Sakura sintió cómo alguien estaba detrás de su espalda y fue entonces que empezó a reir en un intento de risa bastante forzada - Cariño, ya basta, no sigas! No puedo reir mas!

-¿Kinomoto?

Sí, era esa voz tan irritante y seductora. Sakura empezó a darse vuelta lentamente sin saber bien qué cara poner cuando lo viera.

-¿Li? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con un leve temblor en su voz.

-Resultaste ser más difícil de encontrar de lo que imaginé - Shaoran estaba con el ceño fruncido hasta que se percató de que la mano de la castaña estaba entrelazada con la de Hiraguizawa - Vaya, no mentías cuando decías que le agradabas a alguien. Supongo que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito.

Ya empezaba a comportarte como un idiota, y eso a ella le dolía. En cuanto al ojiazul, había captado perfectamente el mensaje chocante, como la mirada triste de su amiga.

-Oye Li, no me agrada la forma en que te diriges a …- Eriol miró a Sakura, quien lo miraba desesperada- a…a mi novia…así que dinos ya que rayos quieres de una vez porque estamos ocupados conversando - dijo firmemente Eriol, mostrando el mismo semblante serio que Li.

-Ah ¿así que ya es tu novia?- preguntó el castaño con sorna

-Sí, ¿estás sordo? – dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba con la otra mano suavemente el mentón de Sakura y se acercaba para darle un sutil beso pero lo suficientemente largo en los labios para confirmarle lo que había escuchado. La castaña se había quedado petrificada y completamente roja ante tal osadía. - ¿Te importa o acaso también estas ciego? Además…¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que Sakura trabajaba justo en esta heladería? Si estas persiguiéndola para molestarla o algo por el estilo, tendrás que responder ante mi.

El ambarino miraba a la parejita incrédulo.

-¿Por qué debería importarme? De verdad, pensé que tenías mejor gusto, Hiraguizawa - dijo riendo por lo bajo para luego ver finalmente a Sakura - En fin, solo vine a traerte esto, Kinomoto. Yamazaki fue quien me dijo que podrías estar aquí, ya que en la Universidad no logré encontrarte - Shaoran le extendió una bolsa pero ella no estaba segura si tomarla.

-¿Qué es?

\- Hace días que mi estúpido cargo de conciencia no me deja en paz y no quiero lidiar con que tu gato se haya muerto por inanición. Tómala antes de que me arrepienta.

Aún no entendía de que se trataba pero quería que se fuera pronto, así que sin más rodeos, la tomó.

-Y también, vine a decir que… –Li se quedó en silencio un momento, debatiendo una lucha interna por vencer a su orgullo. No había ido hasta allí simplemente para entregarle esa bolsa a Sakura, eso era algo secundario considerando que lo del accidente del mercado ocurrió ya varios días atrás. Lo que lo llevó hasta ahí era pedirle disculpas por la forma en que la trató la última vez. Sin embargo no contaba con que estuviera acompañada. Pero si disculparse era su intención ¿por qué seguía diciendo cosas como "pensé que tendrías mejor gusto, Hiraguizawa"? A veces odiaba no poder controlar su mal genio. Volvió a observar a Eriol, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente no era el mejor momento -…yo…olvídalo. Eso era todo. Adiós - Shaoran empezó a marcharse lentamente.

Cuando Sakura abrió el paquete vio que era uno de alimento balanceado para gatos. Uno muy parecido al que había comprado hace tiempo y al empujarla Li, desparramó todo. Confundida, no sabía cómo interpretar eso. El chico le seguía pareciendo un idiota y detestaba su presencia pero tuvo un gesto de generosidad. Cuando la castaña se giro para ver a Eriol, éste tenía el ceño muy fruncido; no le había quitado los ojos a la espalda de Li, cuya figura empezaba a perderse entre la multitud.

-Eriol, disculpa por obligarte a hacerte pasar por mi novio. No fue planeado, simplemente estaba asustada. Creí que venía a insultarme. Pensé que Li no me molestaría si me veía con alguien. Lo lamento, espero que no estés enojado conmigo – dijo apenada.

-No Sakura, no estoy enojado contigo. ¿Es que acaso no lo oiste? Si necesitas que te ayude, con gusto aceptaré. Pero nunca dejes que te hagan sentir mal sin tu propio consentimiento.

Sakura se le quedó viendo. Era afortunada de tenerlo como amigo.

-Muchas gracias - le sonrió dulcemente.

-No hay de qué. Ah y cuanto a lo del beso…-empezó a decir Eriol.

La castaña de ruborizó levemente al recordar la osadía de su amigo pero ella sabía que Eriol lo había hecho con el simple propósito de que Li les creyera. Que ese beso no había significado absolutamente nada para ninguno de los dos porque sus corazones ya tenían dueño.

-No te preocupes. Sé que lo hiciste para ayudarme – contestó con sinceridad la castaña.

Los amigos se dieron una última sonrisa antes de que Sakura volviera al trabajo y acordaron encontrarse en el Festival con Tomoyo el sábado antes de que tuviera que encontrarse con la persona que más deseaba conocer. Aquella persona que al igual que ella, estaba tan o más emocionado. Porque nada, nada podría salir mal ese día. ¿Verdad?

 **Continuará…**

Ahora sí! ¿Impresiones de este capítulo? ¿Le habrá hecho un favor Eriol a Sakura o complicado más la existencia con ese beso? ¿Les va gustando el rumbo de la historia? ¡Espero sus comentarios!

El próximo capítulo será: El Festival de Primavera! Capítulo del tan ansiado y esperado encuentro. Como me quedó bastante largo, tuve que dividirlo en dos partes, ya que tampoco quiero aburrirlos con tantas carillas.

Ah! Me olvidaba, mi idea es subirlo el próximo domingo pero si veo que hay mucha curiosidad/intriga intentaré subirlo en la semana.

Les mando un abrazo virtual! Que tengan una bella semana y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews a las que siempre envían y también a los que no. Los leo y releo todos!


	7. Chapter 7: El Festival de Primavera I

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo del encuentro de "Amor en tiempo de redes"!

 **Capítulo 7: El Festival de Primavera (Parte I)**

Ya era sábado por la mañana pero Sakura no había logrado dormir bien esa noche. Sentía muchos nervios por lo que iría a pasar en las próximas horas. Después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama imaginando incontables escenarios posibles, finalmente había logrado conciliar el sueño. Despertó un par de horas más tarde y cuando bajó a desayunar, su padre y hermano ya estaban levantados.

-Buenos días, pequeña Sakura- saludó Fujitaka

-Buenos días, papá. Buenos días, hermano – respondió muy somnolienta

-Vaya, mírate. Hasta que al fin te convertiste en un monstruo

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! - exclamó Sakura levantando un puño y despabilándose totalmente.

-Nada…monstruo- continuó Touya socarronamente, mientras levantaba su taza y la llevaba a la cocina.

-Por cierto, hoy es el Festival. Me imagino que iran - dijo Fujitaka.

Al escuchar esto, Sakura se ruborizó completamente al recordar que ese día era sábado. Pero no cualquier sábado…¡era sábado de Festival! Los nervios y la ansiedad volvieron a salir a flote con mayor intensidad.

-Sí, iré con Yuki y Kaho - contestó Touya con simpleza.

-¿Y tu Sakura? ¿Iras con ellos?

La ojiverde no contestaba, sus ojos estaban fijos en el reloj de la cocina. Eran las nueve de la mañana. Dentro de doce horas tendría que estar frente a él…

-¿Sakura?

\- ¿Qué? Lo siento, papá –salió de su ensimismamiento - N-No. Yo…estaré con Tomoyo y Eriol - mintió sonrojada.

-Lo pasaran muy bien. Recuerden llevar sus antifaces y no llegar muy tarde, por favor.

-Sí – contestaron al unísono los hermanos.

Luego de desayunar, la mañana pasó rápido mientras la castaña presa de la ansiedad, practicaba frente al espejo, cómo se presentaría cuando finalmente esté con él. Sin embargo, todos sus intentos, le parecían terribles. O sonaba demasiado formal o demasiado tonta. Resignada, se tiró boca arriba en su cama mirando el techo y luego su mirada se posó en el antifaz que estaba en su escritorio y que había comprado el día anterior. Era un antifaz muy bonito en distintos tonos de rosa. Sakura se levantó y se lo puso cuidadosamente para luego verse en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes resaltaban más que nunca con el antifaz puesto.

-Me alegra mucho conocerte finalmente – le dijo al espejo con sinceridad como si realmente estuviese viendo al príncipe de sus noches – No importa lo que pase, todo estará bien, Sakura.

Con más ánimo, luego de bañarse, decidió ir a la casa de Tomoyo, quien le haría la prueba final del vestido. Nuevamente estaba con los ojos vendados, mientras sentía que su mejor amiga hacía unos últimos ajustes. Pero eso no era todo. Después de mucho insistir, la había convencido de maquillarla y cortarle el cabello antes de que se viera. El problema no era maquillarla, lo que realmente le costaba aceptar era que las tijeras corten su hermoso largo cabello castaño, con el que disfrutaba hacerse una trenza y jugar con ella cuando estaba aburrida o nerviosa. Tomoyo era muy persuasiva y solo le bastó unos minutos para convencerla de que se vería increíble con el cabello corto.

El sol ya se había ocultado y en su lugar, las estrellas fueron tiñendo la noche. Fue entonces cuando su amiga, la llevó hasta un gran espejo cuidadosamente, anunciando que ya había terminado.

-¿Estás lista, Sakura?

-¡Sí, ya quiero verme! – exclamó con entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

Acto seguido, Tomoyo le pidió que abriera los ojos, quien obedeció sin rodeos.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Sakura no creía que la chica que estaba mirando al espejo fuera realmente ella. No, no era posible. Su vestido era de color blanco con algunos bordes rosa. La parte de adelante del mismo era corto hasta la rodilla, dejando ver sus piernas largas y torneadas, mientras que la de atrás era más larga llegando casi al piso. En la parte de arriba, el vestido tenía unas mangas cortas con volados en los hombros mientras que en la zona del pecho presentaba un leve escote, donde su cuello lucía una cadenita con una estrella pequeña. El maquillaje era sutil, apenas algo de rubor y un leve delineado, ya que usaría un antifaz. Notó también como sus cejas tenían una forma perfecta, haciendo más intensa su mirada. Pero lo que definitivamente más la sorprendió fue su cabello…estaba muy corto, hasta los hombros. Ese había sido un cambio abismal ya que desde que tenía memoria había conservado su cabello hasta casi la cintura. No creyó que lo diría pero realmente le encantaba cómo le quedaba. Sentía que ya no sería un problema peinarlo por las mañanas.

-¿Realmente soy yo?- se preguntó mas para sí acercándose más al espejo, sonriendo – Parezco… otra persona totalmente diferente.

-Créeme cuando te digo que eres hermosa, es porque lo eres.

Sakura se dio vuelta para mirar a la amatista

-Muchas gracias, amiga. Este día es muy importante para mí. Y realmente, hoy me siento hermosa.

Ambas muchachas, se fundieron en un abrazo sincero hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta de la habitación.

-Adelante – dijo la anfitriona

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Eriol que saludó a Tomoyo y se sorprendió de ver a alguien que nunca había visto en su vida.

-Oh, no sabía que tendrías visitas. Discúlpame, esperaré afuera.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que la supuesta desconocida habló.

-Hola Eriol. ¿No me reconoces?

Él se dio vuelta y se acercó lentamente hasta la chica. La analizó muy minuciosamente y luego de unos segundos, dudó.

-¿Sakura?

-¿No se ve soñada? – contestó Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos; estaba embelesada de ver a su amiga.

La castaña jamás olvidaría la cara de sorpresa que le dio Eriol cuando asintió. No solo no dejaba de decirle varios halagos sino que se disculpó por no haberla reconocido antes. Pero no lo culpaba, por poco ni ella se reconocía a sí misma. Se sentía diferente, como una nueva Sakura. Una Sakura que jamás había visto: preciosa, llena de confianza y fuerte. Una Sakura que haría que esa noche fuera diferente.

Bep bep

Su celular sonaba en anuncio de un mensaje de texto:

 _He estado pensando en ti todo el día. Debo admitir que estoy muy nervioso y muy feliz a la vez! A las 21 en el puente cerca del Parque Pingüino, como habíamos acordado. Recuerda que usaré un antifaz rojo. Te espero, princesa._

Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja y le respondió al instante. Ella usaría un antifaz rosa. Ya estaba lista para partir.

Aun faltaba para las 21 pero quería llegar antes y no estar corriendo a último minuto. Los tres amigos con sus respectivos antifaces, se dirigieron hacia el Festival.

Las calles estaban hermosamente decoradas, llenas de arreglos florales y luces pequeñas que daban una ambientación de relajación. Había muchos estantes de comida, otros que vendían coronas de flores, otros de juegos y un escenario principal, donde tocaban bandas. En el camino, se había cruzado con varios compañeros de la universidad con sus respectivos antifaces, y varios de ellos no dejaban de mirarla. Sakura pensaba que no la reconocerían por el antifaz aunque también creía que si Eriol no lo había hecho sin el mismo puesto, menos lo haría el resto.

Cuando llegó finalmente al puente cerca del parque, vio como aun no había nadie que usara un antifaz rojo. En realidad, casi no había nadie por ahí pero no faltaría mucho para la hora acordada, por lo que Tomoyo y Eriol se despidieron de ella antes de que el muchacho apareciera, sin antes desearle mucha suerte.

-Sé tú misma amiga y todo estará bien – le dijo Tomoyo

-Estas preciosa. Siempre lo has sido. Disfruta este momento –secundó Eriol.

Ya sola, sentía su corazón latir muy fuerte con solo imaginarse que estaría con él en unos minutos y que podría abrazarlo para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella; por los tantos piropos, los consejos, los chistes malos que la hacían reir igual, por simplemente conversar con ella y aceptarla sin saber cómo era. Que afortunada era de que su camino se haya cruzado con el suyo. Porque en ese punto, ya no había retorno. A Sakura le gustaba, le gustaba mucho…

*.*.*.*.*

Shaoran vestía un pantalón clarito con unos zapatos marrones haciendo juego. Una camisa blanca con tres botones sueltos y una campera marrón oscuro que llevaba sobre los hombros. No quería estar demasiado formal pero tampoco quería ir como en la universidad. Obviamente no se había olvidado de su antifaz rojo intenso con hermosos bordes dorados.

Estaba ansioso, sin embargo, no podía ocultar que también estaba algo asustado, gracias a que Yamazaki no había dejado de insistir en que su grupo de admiradoras despechadas, le tenderían una trampa. Que lo mejor era que cancele esa cita y se fuera con él a tomar unas cervezas. Claro que ignoró completamente esa propuesta. Había esperado mucho ese día como para dejarse influenciar.

Sin embargo, había algo que lo preocupaba más que nada, y era que su mala fama haya llegado a los oídos de ella. No quería que supiera que tenía un lado agrio. Menos que supiera cómo trataba a las chicas que se acercaban. Tratando de olvidar esos pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza. Debía tranquilizarse y disfrutar el momento que tanto había estado esperando. Al fin y al cabo, por fin entablaría una conversación con una chica de verdad, a la única que había permitido entrar a su vida desde su llegada a Japón y con quien se mostraría como él era realmente.

Habían acordado encontrarse a las 21, pero entre la ansiedad había llegado mucho antes, por lo que para matar el tiempo se dispuso a ver los estantes del festival. Cosa extraña, ya que él detestaba los festejos y el ruido de la música. Pero esta vez era diferente, parecía incluso agradarle. Decidió no usar el antifaz hasta el momento que tuvieran que encontrarse. Era tedioso caminar entre tanta gente con los ojos a medio tapar. Sin embargo, luego de caminar varios metros se dio cuenta que sacárselo, había sido un gran error. En el tumulto, varias chicas de la universidad lo reconocieron y se acercaron.

-Hola Li –dijo una

-Pero que guapo estas – dijo su compañera

-¿Estas solo? Te invito algo de beber – comentó otra chica que se acercó

-¿Bailas? – aparecieron otras tres chicas más

-Nos fascina tu perfume – agregó otro grupito.

En pocos segundos, el ambarino se vio rodeado de varias chicas, sin posibilidad de huir.

-N-No, un momento. Esperen - pero ninguna de las chicas lo escuchaban; él tragó en seco. Una cosa es rechazar a una chica pero otra cosa es que una decena de ellas te rodeen, empiecen a tocarte el pecho, rodearte de los brazos y no te dejen hablar - Disculpen…oigan… pero yo…debo irme…

-¿Tan pronto?

-El festival apenas empieza

-Ven conmigo, Li. Podemos tener nuestro propio festival a solas.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar más alto, todas a la vez. El ambarino no lograba entender nada de lo que decían; parecían estar discutiendo por quién se quedaría con él.

-¿Qué les pasa? Ya suéltenme, por favor – empezaba a desesperarse al no poder zafarse del agarre.

-¿No es lindo? ¡Dijo por favor!

El castaño no tenía idea cuanto tiempo había pasado desde su pequeño paseo para hacer tiempo. Pero esas chicas, solo lo estaban atrasando más. No tenía idea de qué hora era, su celular estaba en el bolsillo. ¿Y si Miss_teriosa se había ido pensando que la había plantado? Había esperado mucho ese momento para perder una oportunidad así. Solo pudo tomar conciencia de la situación, cuando una chica rubia aprovechando que el ambarino estaba distraído, quiso besarlo, logrando darle un beso cerca de los labios. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque eso realmente lo molestó, volviendo a recuperar su aspecto firme y serio.

-¡Pero qué asco! - explotó limpiándose con la mano la zona donde lo habían besado - ¿quién mierda te crees que eres? ¡Están locas! Déjenme en paz. No tengo interés en ninguna de ustedes ni lo tendré jamás - y dicho esto, se deshizo del agarre de ellas de forma brusca y se fue corriendo.

Las chicas se quedaron viéndolo con un gesto ofendido y molesto.

-No puedo creer que hayas intentado besarlo, Arami –dijo una de ellas, sacándose su antifaz.

-Me gusta mucho – contestó la atractiva chica rubia con falsa inocencia, misma que en una ocasión había invitado salir a Li - Tenía que intentarlo. Vengan, vamos chicas.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó una.

-¿A dónde más? A seguirlo –contestó sacándose su antifaz - ¿No lo entienden? Li no es de venir a fiestas como estas, algo importante lo trajo hasta acá y quiero saber qué…o quién.

*.*.*.*.*.

El tiempo pasaba y Sakura seguía luciendo hermosa pero a la vez triste. Habían pasado diez minutos de la hora acordada y "el lobo" no llegaba. O al menos no veía a nadie cerca con un antifaz rojo. ¿Y si se arrepintió? Treinta minutos. Correcto, la impuntualidad suele ocurrirles a las mujeres, no a los hombres. Sakura suspiro profundamente y vio su celular por enésima vez. No tenía ni una llamada, ni un mísero mensaje avisándole que no iría. La había dejado plantada.

-Tonta. Sabía que todo esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesta a volver a su casa, ya no tenía ganas ni de buscar a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Solo quería estar sola. Pero justo antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, sintió el calor de un brazo sujetándola de la cintura por detrás. Una respiración algo agitada le impactaba en el cuello. La fragancia de ese perfume masculino la hipnotizaba. Su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. ¿Acaso era…?

-Discúlpame por haberte hecho esperar…princesa

Las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente. No pudo evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja. ¡Él sí había ido! Sentía una felicidad inmensa ¡Cómo había soñado escuchar de sus labios que la llamara así! Sin embargo, una alarma interna empezó a sonar en lo más profundo de su ser. A medida que iba procesando aquella voz, su sonrisa iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Aquella voz era hermosa y suave pero extrañamente familiar. Más bien, terroríficamente familiar. No era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono de voz. Su respiración se volvió más rápida y empezó a temblar al pensar en el posible dueño.

Tragó en seco y se dio vuelta muy lentamente, esperando que sus sospechas no sean correctas. Rogaba al cielo que él no fuera…

Esperaba encontrarse con un antifaz rojo y un muchacho. Pero al estar frente a frente, Sakura hubiese deseado que se la tragara la tierra. Efectivamente, había un muchacho pero sin ningún antifaz. Y no era cualquier chico el que veían sus ojos. Su rostro se convirtió en uno de sorpresa e impotencia. No podía ser. No. No. No. No. Esto estaba mal. Esto estaba peor que mal.

-Tú…- fue todo lo que le salió decir a Sakura con un hilo de voz apagada después de un tiempo-… ¿q-qué estás haciendo aquí, Li?

El ambarino se había percatado del tono decepcionado de voz de esa hermosa muchacha de ojos verdes y antifaz rosa. Ella ya sabía quién era y presentía que no solo porque no tuviera puesto en ese momento su antifaz rojo sino porque seguramente ya había escuchado como era él en la Universidad.

-Yo…

-Contesta. Acaso… ¿t-tú e-eres "Lobo Solitario"?

De nada servía dar más vueltas al asunto. Él se había prometido ser sincero con ella de principio a fin.

-Pues…sí – contestó muy nervioso – Lamento no tener puesto el antifaz, lo he perdido. Déjame que te explique, como llegué muy temprano, la ansiedad me estaba matando, así que decidí dar una vuelta por los estantes y bueno…me he retrasado más de la cuenta. Lo lamento mucho pero prometo que te lo compensaré - Sakura se sentía decepcionada, mientras que Shaoran estaba muy nervioso. No pensaba contarle de su encuentro con esas maníacas y que gracias a ellas, extraviara su antifaz y llegará tarde a su primera cita - Todavía no puedo creer que estés en frente mío. Por fin puedo conocerte - agregó intentando tranquilizarse y dándole una sonrisa sincera, mostrándole sus dientes blanquísimos. La tomó nuevamente de la cintura para mirarla de arriba a abajo y detenerse en sus ojos verdes – No me equivocaba…la realidad es mil veces mejor que los sueños. Eres realmente muy hermo…

-¡Cállate! - gritó interrumpiendo Sakura cerrando fuerte los ojos para no llorar y apretando los puños mientras lo empujaba para romper la distancia tan cercana a la que se le había puesto Shaoran. Sentía mucha impotencia de que él estuviera ahí jugando con ella. ¿Cómo podía tener el descaro de decirle que era hermosa cuando hace unos días le decía fea? – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto, Li? Me estás haciendo una broma de mal gusto y no creo merecerla. No puede ser que tú seas "Lobo".

-¿Broma? ¿Cuál broma? -preguntó sin entender el ambarino

-¡Deja de fingir! Me niego rotundamente a creer que el chico más popular y arrogante de la universidad sea el dulce chico con el que estuve hablando por las noches y el que me ha enviado mensajes de texto durante meses. ¡Meses! No pueden ser la misma persona. ¡Es imposible! - Sakura le volvió a dar la espalda, mirando al arroyo que cruzaba el pequeño puente, perdiéndose en un punto fijo. Sentía un torbellino de sentimientos. Solo anhelaba que todo fuera una gran confusión. Una pesadilla de la cual despertar. Él no podía serlo…se negaba a creerlo. No tenía idea qué rayos hacía Li ahí cuando ella estaba esperando a alguien realmente importante. No encontraba una explicación coherente. Pero tenía la absoluta certeza de que él no…

Bep Bep

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando su celular sonó en anuncio a un mensaje de texto. Tomó el celular con las manos temblando y al ver que el destinatario estaba bajo el nombre "Lobo", leyó en silencio:

 _Lamento decepcionarte, solo quiero que sepas que jamás jugaría contigo_

-Jamás - escuchó que decía Li con mucha seguridad a espaldas de ella. Cuando volvió a darse vuelta, lo vio parado con el celular en la mano y con una mirada que jamás había visto en los cruces que tenía con él. No estaba serio ni tenía el ceño fruncido, más bien lucía muy triste y preocupado.

Pero pese a cualquier mirada, no dejaba de ser él, Li. Así que el muchacho con el que había hablado por meses de forma virtual, era en realidad el mismo que más evitaba en la vida real, porque su presencia la molestaba, la dañaba, la detestaba.

Cuando finalmente aceptó la realidad, un dolor en el pecho y un gran deseo de llorar, aparecieron de repente. Quería huir lo más pronto posible de ahí.

-Bien. Creo que me has convencido…definitivamente eres Li Shaoran – empezó a hablar mirando al cielo estrellado, ya que si lo volvía a ver, seguramente se largaría a llorar.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte. La verdad yo…

-Que tonta no haberme dado cuenta antes – lo interrumpió - si hasta las iniciales de tu nombre coinciden con "Lobo Solitario" – de repente Sakura empezó a reír con amargura por lo cruel que era el destino por querer burlarse de ella. Sus lagrimas amenazaban cada vez más con salir en cualquier momento – No sabes quién soy aún, ¿verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar con la voz quebrada.

-Claro que lo sé –dijo con suavidad el castaño - Eres Miss_teriosa, la chica más increíble con la que he tenido la suerte de conocer y hablar por tanto tiempo. He esperado mucho este día, por conocerte finalmente, princesa – dijo Li acercándose un poco más y tratando de apartarle los mechones de la cara pero la castaña lo detuvo en seco para que no la rozara siquiera.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – le dijo muy seria – Y seré sincera contigo. No eres lo que esperaba…y estoy segura que tampoco soy lo que tú esperabas de mi. No soy de…tu tipo. Créeme, en serio, créeme que te estoy haciendo un favor si desaparezco de tu vida y hacemos como si nada hubiese pasado ¿De acuerdo? - finalizó Sakura.

Lo último que vio fue un Li atónito por escuchar aquellas duras palabras. Poco le importó como se sentía él. Estaba claro que él no tenía idea quien se ocultaba detrás de ese antifaz rosa. Sakura corrió y corrió tanto como pudo.

Tenía el corazón destrozado. Jamás había sentido tal decepción. Decepción de saber que su "persona especial" está en el cuerpo equivocado. Se había preocupado tanto por gustarle y agradarle que no se había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si a ella no le gustara. ¡Pero por qué demonios de los miles de chicos que estudiaban en Tomoeda, tenía que ser justo él! ¡Qué ilusa! Sakura se sacó el antifaz y dejó de poner resistencia al llanto. Grandes lágrimas empezaron a desprenderse de sus orbes verdes por las calles en silencio hasta encontrar un banquito, donde se sentó. Una vez allí se tapó la cara con las manos y dejó finalmente largar el amargo llanto. Tantas horas conversando resultaron ser una pérdida de tiempo. Una melancolía la invadió porque sabía internamente que jamás volvería a hablar con él. No podía a hablarle, simplemente no podía olvidar todo lo que le había dicho.

Había soñado tanto que esa noche sería única y estaría muy pero muy feliz. Completa. Pero se equivocó. Sería el peor Festejo de Primavera de todos.

 **Continuará…**

La identidad de Lobo ya ha sido descubierta y la reacción de Sakura no ha sido para menos. Sin embargo, aún Shaoran no tiene idea de la identidad de la misteriosa muchacha.

Recuerden que este capítulo tiene una segunda parte. Solo adelantaré que alguien va a tener que remar muuucho si no quiere perder a la única persona con la que pudo ser él mismo.

¡Mil gracias por sus review, a las de siempre y a los nuevos lectores que han descubierto la historia recién!

No prometo cuándo subiré la segunda parte. La próxima semana me voy de viaje por unos días, sumado a que se vienen los exámenes y exposiciones. Lo que sí les garantizo es que NO pienso abandonar la historia y tampoco subiré dentro de un año, ni mucho menos un mes. A lo sumo será poco menos de dos semanas. Espero sepan entender y espero que en este tiempo más lectores se sumen a esta historia virtual que pareciera tomar un rumbo de desamor. Veremos que ocurrirá…

Un abrazo virtual y no se pierdan El Festival de Primavera (parte II)!


	8. Chapter 8: El Festival de Primavera II

¡Hola a todos! ¡Aquí estoy! Les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo de "Amor en tiempo de redes".

 **Capitulo 8: Festival de primavera (Parte II)**

Tenía el maquillaje levemente corrido, era un alivio que Tomoyo no la haya maquillado tanto, ya que de lo contrario parecería un monstruo, como su hermano le solía decir.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que llegó a ese banquito ubicado en una calle desierta y empezaba a tranquilizarse. Muy lejos había quedado el ruido y la alegría que provenía del festival. Alegría que ella tenía antes de enterarse quién era la persona detrás de la pantalla de su computadora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Shaoran Li esa persona? ¿Qué hizo para merecer esto? Por mucho que lamentara su mala suerte, de a poco iba aceptando la cruda realidad: todo venía siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

De entrada, Sakura había preferido no decirle la verdad sobre su identidad. Quería evitar escuchar sus lamentos cuando supiera que era ella: la chica torpe, bruta, histérica y fea. Porque vamos, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que Li cambiaría su forma de ser en un segundo cuando supiera que era Sakura la muchacha misteriosa? Seguro se burlaría o decepcionaría…o lo que ocurriera primero. La verdad, ya no tenía fuerzas para lidiar con eso. Lo mejor era olvidarlo todo.

La castaña escuchó a lo lejos unos pasos que se iban acercando a donde estaba ella pero no se animaba a voltear. Sutilmente vio por el rabillo del ojo para ver la silueta de un chico.

-Yo no quiero hacer como si nada hubiese pasado

Levemente sorprendida, Sakura no tuvo que girar su cabeza para reconocer esa voz. Misma voz que delató la identidad de Li minutos antes. Sin proponérselo, sintió como sus músculos se tensaban, un nudo en el estómago se formaba y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Creo que el saber quién soy, no te ha agradado en lo absoluto –dijo el ambarino con un deje de tristeza ante el silencio sepulcral de la joven.

-Vaya, qué perceptivo – soltó irónicamente ella

Bien. No estaba siendo amable. Pero qué más daba. Ella no le había pedido que la siguiera hasta donde estaba; necesitaba estar sola en ese momento.

-¿Puedo sentarme junto a ti? Prometo no molestarte si no quieres hablar. Solo, déjame que te acompañe…por favor.

Aun sin mirarlo, Sakura volvió a tomar el antifaz rosa que se lo había sacado cuando había llorado y se lo volvió a poner. Al fin y al cabo, parecía que Li aún no se había dado cuenta que era ella. Y claro, también porque lucía muy diferente a como él la había visto siempre pero lo mejor era tomar recaudos. De otra manera, jamás le habría tratado tan cortésmente.

-Es un lugar público. Puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Sin decir más, Shaoran se sentó con cautela. Ninguno dijo nada en los próximos minutos. Shaoran internamente se sentía desesperado. Le había tomado unos segundos reaccionar ante la huida de la muchacha. No había esperado tanto tiempo para dejarla ir sin darle una explicación. Porque lo que Shaoran quería en ese momento, era precisamente eso: _una oportunidad._ Y si la quería, no podía perderla de vista y arriesgarse a no volver a saber nada de ella. Ese fue el detonante para salir corriendo detrás. Cuando la vio detenerse y sentarse en el banco de madera, él también se detuvo pero lo hizo a unos metros escondido. Que inútil e impotente se sintió cuando la escuchó llorar. No, peor que eso. Se sintió como la peor mierda del universo al no poder consolarla o al menos darle un abrazo. ¿Acaso había sido tan basura en la Universidad como para que ella tuviera tan mala imagen de él? ¿Habría tratado con ella alguna vez? Internamente, sabía que sus actitudes dejaban que desear. Solo esperaba no haber tratado con ella nunca. Cuando la vio más calmada, decidió acercarse lentamente.

Y ahí estaba. En silencio, sentados. Él disimuladamente, la miró de perfil. Era realmente muy hermosa. Le gustaba que tuviera pelo castaño corto; había visto muy pocas chicas así. Su vestido dejaba ver sus piernas largas y atléticas. Recorrió con su mirada, sus manos y se detuvo en ver una delicada pulsera de plata que llevaba, la cual tenía unas pequeñas flores de color rosa haciendo juego con el vestido. Pero donde fijó su mirada por un buen rato, dejándolo completamente atontado, fue en aquellos orbes verdes. Pero no cualquier verde, ciertamente lo hacían volverse más loco de lo que estaba por ella.

Le hubiese encantado ver esos ojos sin el antifaz puesto…

-Li, me estas poniendo incómoda

Shaoran se sobresaltó. Y es que estaba tan concentrado observándola que había olvidado que tenía que hacerlo disimuladamente.

-Oh, lo siento. No era mi intención - contestó ruborizado, apartando la mirada de ella y dirigiéndola hacia el frente mirando a la nada misma.

Era la primera vez que Sakura veía a Li así: rojo. Ese gesto, lo hizo ver más atractivo que en la universidad. Su expresión en el rostro era diferente. No parecía gruñón ni mucho menos. Su expresión delataba ternura y cargo de conciencia, cosa que ella jamás había visto en él.

Y como si Shaoran estuviera leyendo su mente, éste habló.

-Oye…No sé cuanto has escuchado de mi. Puede que no sea en la universidad el chico más dulce o carismático de todos y…en algunas ocasiones sea hasta grosero y serio pero… - el ambarino se paró para luego ponerse en cuclillas lentamente delante de ella y mirarla fijamente a los ojos -… te aseguro que cuando hablaba contigo, no mentía. Por muy extraño que suene: confía en mi. Eres la única persona con la que logré ser como era antes y jamás…escucha bien…jamás te haría daño. Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte quién soy realmente…

La esmeralda estaba atónita. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Li le estaba pseudo-rogando que saliera con él? Realmente había sentido que sus palabras eran sinceras. ¿Acaso era eso a lo que se refería Yamazaki cuando hablaba de "encontrar a Li"? Le estaba abriendo la puerta pero ella no estaba segura si quería entrar.

-Dame solo esta noche para que me conozcas, por favor. Y luego tú decidirás si realmente no soy lo que esperabas.

Sakura lo miró fijamente, aun no estaba convencida. No era tan orgullosa pero le generaba desconfianza aceptar. No quería ser lastimada. Lo pensó un rato y luego bajó su rostro, rompiendo el contacto visual con Li.

-Prometo que… si verdaderamente no soy lo que esperabas, te dejaré tranquila. No volveré a molestarte jamás y olvidaré todo…-dijo Shaoran con pesar- …aunque me duela hacerlo, ya que no quiero.

La castaña sabía que eso significaría decirle adiós a los mensajes y conversaciones nocturnas. Aquellas de las cuales ya se había acostumbrado tanto. Nuevamente un deje de nostalgia apareció en su mirada pero al fin de cuentas ella había sido la primera en proponerle que olvidara todo. Mientras tanto, el ambarino la miraba con ansiedad esperando una respuesta pero la adolescente aún no respondía. Parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos debatiendo una lucha interna. Fue entonces que Shaoran aprovechó ese momento de distracción y tomó con ambas manos suavemente las mejillas de Sakura, haciendo que ésta se sorprendiera y volviera verlo a los ojos.

\- Jamás te lo dije pero…tenías razón la primera vez que hablamos – Sakura aún shockeada por sentir el calor de sus manos en su rostro, se le quedó mirando sin entender, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por recordar - Definitivamente, no soy lo que quiero aparentar.

De pronto, por alguna extraña razón, su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido. La castaña recordaba muy bien que al principio, las conversaciones por chat con él no eran tan fluidas pero luego con el paso del tiempo, se fue soltando hasta parecerle alguien con quien quisiera charlar siempre. Quizás en esta ocasión tendría que hacer lo mismo…

-¿Y entonces quién eres? – le preguntó en un susurro al final, curiosa.

Shaoran se paró sonriéndole y extendiéndole la mano.

-Ven conmigo y lo sabrás.

Sakura observó su mano, luego a él y luego nuevamente su mano. Aceptar ir, era riesgoso. Sobre todo porque no sabía cuál sería su reacción si se enteraba que era Sakura. Pero la curiosidad por saber quién era realmente Shaoran Li, la invadía. Dio un largo suspiro antes de decidir qué hacer…Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

-De acuerdo. Pero…solo con la condición de que por el momento no me preguntes mi nombre, ni me llames "princesa". Suena raro viniendo de ti – un Shaoran sonriente, aceptó asintiendo. Y Sakura le tomo la mano.

El ambarino sintió un vuelvo en el corazón cuando finalmente sintió la suave mano de ella, aceptando su invitación. Tendría una oportunidad y no lo arruinaría. Haría que esa noche fuera perfecta e inolvidable, tal cual lo había planeado desde un principio. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban tomados de la mano, aún no pudo dejar de pensar si fue su mala fama en la universidad lo que la hizo asustar o si él ya había tratado con ella antes. Pero por más que intentara recordar, no la reconocía como alguien que ya hubiese visto.

-¿Iremos al centro de los ciudad? - preguntó Sakura luego de un rato de una caminata silenciosa. Empezaba a arrepentirse. Se sentía bastante incómoda. Y es que no todos los días caminas de la mano bajo un cielo estrellado con quien menos te agrada.

-No, señorita –dijo Li con ternura- hay demasiado ruido allá. Preparé algo mucho mejor.

-¿Preparaste? – Sakura lo miraba con gran curiosidad

-Es una sorpresa. Quiero enseñarte un lugar, pero para eso tendremos que pasar cerca del Parque, y sí posiblemente pasemos cerca del tumulto de gente pero la idea no es quedarnos ahí.

Ahora su curiosidad era mayor. El hecho de que se haya tomado el tiempo para preparar algo para ella (aunque no supiera exactamente quien era), le parecía un gesto tierno. Esperen, ¿acaba de pensar que Li era tierno?

Mientras seguían caminando en silencio, la música del Festival se hacía cada vez más fuerte. El lugar empezaba a hacer más concurrido. Muchas personas con antifaces de colores y coronas de flores en sus cabezas. De pronto, Sakura pudo reconocer a lo lejos las siluetas de Yukito, de Kaho y de…¡su hermano!

-Ay por Dios –soltó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Touya la vería con un chico y no con sus amigos como ella había dicho originalmente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hmm…Es que está mi hermano allí, con sus amigos – susurró acercándose a su oído - Y si me descubre, me castigará por haberle mentido. Le dije que vendría con amigos.

El ambarino observó al trío que la castaña señalaba disimuladamente. Las tres personas usaban, como todo el mundo, menos él mismo, antifaces y parecían muy concentradas en la conversación que tenían; estaban riendo y tomando algo, no se darían cuenta de su presencia.

-Estan distraídos. Dudo mucho que se den cuenta de que eres tú con el antifaz puesto. Solo actúa con naturalidad y no los mires cuando pasemos por ahí.

Ese era un buen punto. Y además tenía el cabello corto, sin embargo, era su hermano. La conocía desde que usaba pañales.

-Lo intentaré pero ¿y sino funciona? – preguntó muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila, tengo un plan B y siempre funciona - contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces, los castaños se acercaron cada vez más a donde estaba Touya. No había por qué preocuparse, es decir, había muchas personas caminando como ellos, ¿qué probabilidad habría que justo se fijen en ellos?

Quizás y solo quizás, hubieran pasado desapercibidos, sino fuera porque Sakura entre nervios volteó levemente a verlos, causando que su hermano fijara su mirada en ella y frunciera un poco el ceño, para luego sacarse su propio antifaz y ver mejor a aquella castaña.

-Se dio cuenta - susurró Sakura empezando a sudar frío – Li, creo que es hora de que pongas en marcha tu plan B.

-Muy bien- respondió Shaoran sonriendo – ¡CORRE!

Acto seguido, el castaño tiró de la mano de Sakura y empezó a correr, haciendo que ella también corriera. Sakura jamás hubiera pensado que ese sería el famoso plan B, pero no podía negar que le había causado mucha gracia, a tal punto que ya no sentía nervios por cruzarse con su hermano estando con un chico, sino risa por la situación bizarra de huir cual clandestina de la mano de Li. En su camino, esquivaron a varias personas, y se llevaron puestos algunas flores. Cuando se detuvieron para recuperar el aliento, Sakura aún no podía parar de reir.

\- ¿En serio ese era tu magnífico plan B?

\- Magnífico e infalible plan B. Mira cómo perdimos a tu hermano de vista - sonreia el ambarino, hasta que recobro la compostura y se enderezó - Y también llegamos a donde quería traerte.

Sakura entonces le prestó mayor atención al lugar donde estaban. No había un alma, solo ellos dos. Estaban detrás del Templo Tsukimine, donde había un enorme y tranquilo lago, el cual estaba iluminado por la luna llena. Rodeado de árboles y pequeñas flores blancas. Vio como Shaoran se acercaba a la orilla y se subía a una canoa verde bastante amplia que contenía una gran canasta en su interior. Una vez arriba, el joven le pidió la mano a Sakura para ayudarla a subir pero ella la miraba con desconfianza.

-Es parte de la sorpresa. Ven.

Había imaginado incontables escenarios posibles en cómo sería su primera "cita" con Lobo Solitario. Sin embargo, ni en sus sueños más locos Sakura hubiera imaginado pasar el festival, en una canoa a la luz de la luna con Li. Se notaba que él había pensado en todo, porque una vez que accedió a subirse a la canoa, observó como él se arremangaba las mangas de la camisa y empezaba a remar, dejando al descubierto sus brazos musculosos. Ya en el centro del lago, la vista era increíble, se podían observar muchos peces de colores mientras la luna los iluminaba totalmente, haciendo de esa noche, la mejor vista de todas. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron enormemente y no dejaba de ver todo con gran sorpresa a su alrededor.

-Bienvenida - explicó el castaño observándola - Vengo aquí seguido. Al principio, me sentaba a la orilla del lago a pensar pero luego decidí comprar esta canoa para poder adentrarme en él y…no se…simplemente dejarme llevar.

\- Este lugar es increíble –dijo entusiasmada y sorprendida sin dejar de ver a su alrededor– No creí que llegaran con las decoraciones de primavera hasta aquí –apuntó cuando vió que algunos de los árboles estaban decorados con pequeñas luces tenues.

-Estas en lo cierto – Sakura se le quedó viendo sin entender – Esas luces las coloqué yo hoy temprano, no son parte de la decoración del festival pero aún así no dejan de serlo para una ocasión especial.

La ojiverde se ruborizó levemente al escuchar esto. ¿Había estado desde temprano preparando todo? Solo atinó a darle una sonrisa sincera en señal de agradecimiento.

La leve brisa acariciaba su rostro. Las hojas de los arboles se movían al compas del viento, desprendiendo así, algunas flores para terminar en el lago. Jamás había estado ahí. De pronto, al ver a su acompañante se dio cuenta que éste la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-¿P…por.. qué…m… me miras tanto?

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos - respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa ladeada y al ver como la ojiverde se incomodaba, carraspeó para agregar- Y…mmm….¿tienes hambre?

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Sakura sintió como su estómago empezaba a rugir. No había comido casi en todo el día de los nervios que tenía. Una pequeña gota le salió de la cabeza.

-Un poco

El ambarino, sacó entonces dos pequeñas fuentes de una canasta donde Sakura pudo observar comida, la cual no le resultó familiar a ningún platillo japonés. Tomó la fuente que le entregaba Shaoran. Se veía realmente apetitoso.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado. Es comida típica de mi país. Buen provecho.

-Gracias -sonrió Sakura para luego tomar los palillos y empezar a comer. Si bien consideraba que su padre era el mejor cocinero del mundo, ahora su compañero de universidad estaba superándolo. El plato tenía todo el sabor del mundo - ¡Está delicioso!

Pasaron los minutos comiendo tranquilamente. Cada bocado que daba Sakura, se sentía cada vez más feliz. Nunca hubiera creído que Li tuviera tan buenas habilidades en la cocina.

-Tienes que pasarme la receta –puntualizó la castaña contenta, para después quedarse pensando - aunque no creo que me quede tan rico como el tuyo pero pondré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-No me cabe ninguna duda que así será - contestó mientras guardaba las fuentes vacías en el canasto nuevamente.

-Te confieso que me sorprende ver cómo pensaste en todo.

-Digamos que llevo planeando esto más de lo que imaginas. No era broma cuando te dije que esperaba mucho este día.

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, Li

-Nadie lo hizo y de momento, creo que es mejor que así sea - Sakura se le quedó viendo, pensando en esas palabras. ¿Por qué era mejor que nadie supiera que él podía llegar a tener un lado amable? - Te diré un secreto pero no se lo digas a nadie - al ver que la ojiverde asentía, susurró - Es agotador estar enojado todo el tiempo.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Pues, te sale muy bien. ¿Y por qué lo haces?

El ambarino suspiró profundamente para luego ver el cielo estrellado.

-Supongo porque es mi forma de ahuyentar a quien se acerque. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre mi madre exigente y que me llamaba todo el tiempo para ver cómo iba con mis estudios? – Sakura asintió, lo recordaba muy bien; a diario hablaban sobre el tema - pues, eso no es del todo verdad. Mi madre me llama muy seguido, sí. Pero no para saber sobre mi situación académica, sino porque…-parecía algo nervioso - …quiere que me case.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que había oído. ¿Acaso había dicho casarse?

-¿Casarte? ¿A los 19 años?

-En mi país acostumbran hacerlo a temprana edad. Se hacen matrimonios arreglados con personas que le convengan al clan para asegurar el futuro del mismo.

-¿Y…t-tú ya tienes algún matrimonio arreglado?

-Esa es la razón por la que huí a Japón con la falsa excusa de venir a estudiar acá. Me niego hacerlo.

Lo miraba con asombro y compresión. Imaginaba lo irritante que debe ser que tu madre te llame constantemente para obligarte hacer algo que no quieres.

-Debe ser duro que te obliguen a casarte con alguien. Yo…no sabía ¿por qué nunca me habías contado esto antes?

-Me agradaba conversar contigo; no quería asustarte y que dejaras de hablarme si te lo decía. Pensaba hacerlo de todos modos pero personalmente. Suelo ser una persona solitaria en la universidad por eso; ahuyento a quien se acerque porque he lidiado con chicas desde hace años y ya he perdido la paciencia. Hmm…por eso y por otras cosas más – dijo con un deje de nostalgia.

Sakura no pasó desapercibido el tono de voz de Li y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. La razón de su forma de actuar tenía un motivo. Y al parecer, no quería contarle aún la verdadera razón de su forma de ser. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué otras cosas más se refería pero se calló a último momento. Lo mejor era esperar a que él se lo contara.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Le vas hacer caso a tu madre?

-Ni hablar –soltó el ambarino volviendo a fruncir el ceño, mostrando su aspecto tan conocido por ella - Discuto con ella a diario. Me ha amenazado con venir personalmente a buscarme pero dudo que lo haga. Tiene demasiado trabajo allá como para venir.

-¿La conoces?- ante la pregunta de Sakura, Shaoran pareció no entenderla - Me refiero a tu prometida.

-Por Dios, no digas esa palabra. Solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago - la castaña sonrió - Sí, la he visto una vez pero ya le he dejado en claro que no me casaré con ella, ni con nadie que se me imponga.

-Ya veo. Y es… ¿linda? – no tenía idea por qué había preguntado eso. Bueno, en realidad fue la maldita curiosidad que la obligaba a preguntar – Sé sincero.

Por el otro lado, el ambarino no entendía bien a qué iba la pregunta. Su "prometida" le parecía linda, sí, pero su belleza no le llamaba su atención en lo más mínimo.

-Lo es - respondió Shaoran con simpleza, haciendo que Sakura agachara la cabeza levemente al escuchar esto. Le había pedido sinceridad pero no esperaba que le contestara eso. Y menos esperaba que le molestara su afirmación. Es decir, no había un motivo para que la molestara. En ese momento, ella no sentía nada por él más que pena y curiosidad por la vida en suerte que le tocó.

Al instante sintió como Shaoran la tomaba del mentón para que volviera a mirarlo.

-No sé a qué va tu pregunta pero también seré sincero en que ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Jamás logrará lo que siento cuando… - esos ojos verdes, ¿por qué sentía que no era la primera vez que los veía?

-¿Cuando qué? – dijo la castaña sintiéndose un poco incomoda por como la veía el chico, como si él recordara algo de golpe.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Ya nos hemos visto antes, verdad? Sé sincera –preguntó sin poder sacarle los ojos de encima.

Ante la pregunta, el ritmo cardíaco de la adolescente aumentó abruptamente, sus manos empezaban a sudar, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido. No estaba segura si decirle realmente quien era. Ese muchacho, había logrado despertar su curiosidad en cierta forma. Quería saber más sobre él y sabía que si le decía la verdad, no se lo contaría ¿Cuál sería su reacción si se enterara? Le había pedido sinceridad pero no se animaba.

-Mmm, n…no – el castaño no parecía estar muy convencido con la respuesta - Bueno, ya te imaginarás que aunque estudie diseño, he escuchado mucho de ti, Li…y no precisamente cosas muy agradables - rio nerviosamente, al ver que el ambarino no dejaba de verla fijamente como si intentara recordarla. Tenía que actuar rápido si quería desviar las posibles sospechas – La verdad…la verdad es que...te conozco porque una… una muy amiga mia ha recibido insultos tuyos.

La mirada de Li ya no era penetrante, luego de escuchar eso, ahora lucía entre curioso y nervioso.

-¿Una amiga tuya? ¿Puedo saber quién es?

Sakura, se sentía acorralada, por más que hubiese querido correr en ese momento, no había forma. Estaba rodeada por agua y Shaoran manejaba los remos. Sin otra escapatoria, tomó aire. Sabía que podía meterse en problemas con lo que diría a continuación. Peor ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Su nombre es… Sakura Kinomoto – dijo rapidamente.

Shaoran hizo una mueca de incomodidad al escuchar el nombre. No esperaba que le dijera justo ella. Que mala suerte la suya; de todas las chicas que había rechazado, con Kinomoto había tenido más encuentros y oportunidades para molestarla. Ya se imaginaba cómo ella habría corrido a contarle todo lo que le decía y eso no podía jugarle más en contra. Para Li, ahora tenía más sentido de por qué "Misteriosa", lo había tratado tan mal cuando se enteró de su identidad. Si te metes con las amigas de alguien, es como meterse con una misma.

-¿Tanto la odias? – preguntó la ojiverde al ver que no decía nada.

-Por supuesto que no - contesto sorprendido y a la defensiva – ¿No crees que el odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte para alguien que apenas conozco? Solo me parece un poco…- no sabía cómo describirla.

-¿Bruta?

-¡Exacto! -respondió el castaño con una media sonrisa hasta ver el rostro serio de su compañera - Quiero decir, ¡no! Es solo…que…- era dificil pensar qué palabras usar para explicarle lo que pensaba de Kinomoto y al mismo tiempo no quedar mal – bueno…ella…es… muy distraída y puede llegar a ser algo imprudente. Honestamente, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Y no lo digo solo porque sea tu amiga. Creo que en el fondo es una persona…hmm…no sé…supongo que agradable pero no puedo afirmarlo, ya que no la conozco demasiado.

-¡Claro que lo es! – lo había dicho con más fuerza de lo que hubiera querido. Luego, se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – Quiero decir, Sakura es atolondrada pero no tiene maldad. Quizás ella también necesite una oportunidad para que la conozcas, así como yo te la estoy dando a ti. No es bueno vivir en prejuicios. Además, quien sabe…incluso podrían ser…amigos -en el momento en que dijo eso, se arrepintió. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

-Supongo que todos necesitamos segundas oportunidades. No sé si podría llegar a ser su amigo, ya que somos completamente diferentes pero podría intentar acercarme. Tendré en cuenta tus palabras - contesto simplemente Shaoran con una sonrisa – Y…realmente lamento si la lastimé.

Si había algo que necesitaba escuchar para hacer una "tregua" con él, era eso. Una disculpa. Por esa noche, olvidaría que Shaoran Li era un gruñón arrogante.

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose en silencio. De fondo, se podía escuchar el sonido del escenario, una banda con violines se había presentado, haciendo que una suave música llegara a los oídos de los adolescentes. Shaoran se paró y le ofreció la mano, haciendo una leve reverencia

\- Madame, ¿tendría el honor de concederme esta pieza?

-¿Acá? Pe...Pero yo no sé bailar.

-Yo tampoco…pero eso es lo bueno de tener a los peces de público. No pueden decir nada.

Sakura sonrió y se levantó. Sin estar segura donde llevar sus manos, Shaoran tomó las manos de ella suavemente y se las llevó a su cuello, rodeándolo. Mientras que Shaoran le rodeaba la cintura. Así arriba de la canoa, empezaron a realizar suaves movimientos.

-¿Almorzarás conmigo en algún receso de clase?

-Lo pensaré…

-¿Este es el castigo que tengo por ser un completo idiota en la universidad?

-Acertaste

-Creo que me lo tengo merecido. Pero ni creas que me rendiré – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

Shaoran estaba muy cerca de Sakura, le estaba rozando la nariz con la suya, chocaban frente con frente, haciendo que ella se ruborizara por la cercanía. Su respiración se volvió lenta. La brisa soplaba un poco más fuerte que antes, y solo se escuchaban las hojas de los árboles y los violines de fondo.

El ambarino estaba enamorado de esos ojos. Quería verlos mejor, por eso se apartó un poco de la castaña, lo suficiente como para tomar con ambas manos los extremos del antifaz de la susodicha. Él sentía una enorme curiosidad por ver quién se encontraba detrás. En tanto, el corazón de Sakura latía muchísimo. ¿Qué haría cuando supiera que era la mismísima Sakura Kinomoto hablando con él?

Pero justo cuando Shaoran estuvo a punto de levantarle el antifaz, se escucharon fuegos artificiales muy cerca de ahí, provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-Es el cierre del festival - dijo Sakura mientras observaba embelesada el espectáculo de luces en el cielo.

Y sí, la vista que tenían era hermosa. Parecía ser un espectáculo pensado para ellos solos. Pasaron los minutos en silencio viendo el cielo, hasta que Sakura sintió algo de frío, lo cual Shaoran percató porque la muchacha estaba temblando.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Shaoran tras sacarse la campera que llevaba colgada en su cuello y colocársela en la espalda de Sakura.

-Pero Li…

-Ni hablar. No quiero que te enfermes y luego por ese motivo no nos volvamos a ver. Y puedes llamarme Shaoran, si así lo deseas - la interrumpió guiñándole un ojo.

Ese gesto provocó que las mejillas de la castaña, se tiñeran un poco más. Definitivamente, ese era el chico con el cual hablaba casi todas las noches. Pero no le había sido fácil llegar a él. Agradecida por el gesto, se acercó para darle beso en la mejilla al ambarino, el cual se quedó tieso por varios segundos, ruborizado hasta las orejas.

-¿Eso significa que olvidaremos la absurda idea de no volver a hablarnos? – preguntó ya menos rojo.

-Volviste a acertar

Por un momento, tuvo la leve impresión de que Li le miraba los labios y se estaba acercando muy lentamente…

Bep bep…

Sakura tomó su celular. Para su sorpresa, tenía 20 mensajes sin leer y 9 llamadas perdidas. Todos de su hermano. Tragó pesado antes de abrir uno al azar.

 _Sakura, ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁS? ¿ACASO ESTAS CON UN MOCOSO? ATIENDE EL TELEFONO. Te espero en casa ahora mismo!_

La expresión de Sakura daba miedo y se separó bruscamente empezando a sudar en frio.

-Debo irme - dijo atropelladamente alejándose de Shaoran.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo que p…pasa…es que…es que…mi her…mi hermano…

-Tu hermano está preocupado por ti – terminó la frase Shaoran y sonrió comprensivamente – Veo que mi plan B no funcionó…

-¡Me ha mandado 20 mensajes!

-Tranquilízate. Todo estará bien. Vamos.

Acto seguido, Shaoran empezó a remar hasta la orilla. Una vez que llegaron, la ayudó a bajar cuidadosamente.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa, no puedes volver a estas horas de la noche sola.

-¡No! - soltó Sakura un tanto desesperada. ¿A su casa? ¿Donde su hermano estaba furioso? ¿Acaso Li quería cavar su propia tumba? - No te preocupes. Vivo muy cerca de aquí…yo…me la pasé muy bien contigo…

Shaoran observo el semblante asustado de la muchacha, por lo que no siguió insistiendo. Sakura empezó a caminar pero cuando apenas dio unos pasos, Shaoran la tomó de una mano.

-Espera…antes de que te vayas, ¿me dirías tu nombre? Por favor…

-¿Mi nombre?

-Sé que me pediste que no te lo preguntara pero me siento en desventaja. Tú sabes el mio y bueno, llevo mucho tiempo esperando saber el tuyo.

Podría haber inventado cualquier nombre para salir del apuro pero simplemente, no se le venía uno bueno en ese momento.

-Pues yo…yo soy…

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer para salir de esa situación y viendo que nadie iba a interrumpirlos con el fin de salvarla de revelar su identidad, a Sakura solo se le ocurrió hacer algo impensado sino fuera porque estaba desesperada.

-Yo soy…- se acercó lo suficiente a él y rápidamente se puso en puntas de pie para acercarse a sus labios. Al principio, el ambarino, no respondió porque no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, simplemente cerró los ojos y tomó con ambas manos la cara de su adorada princesa, respondiendo al beso con toda la delicadeza del mundo; quería demostrarle lo feliz que estaba por haberse finalmente encontrado con ella.

Por su parte, Sakura solo había pensado en darle un beso de unos segundos e irse corriendo. Pero por algún extraño motivo sintió que sus piernas no respondían en el momento en que Shaoran había respondido el beso. Sus labios eran suaves y dejó que él orquestara el movimiento de su boca. No la besaba con desesperación ni hostilidad, sino como si fuese lo más frágil y valioso del mundo. Por mucho que tenía que irse, en el fondo no quería. Quería seguir en ese lugar, quería eternizar ese momento, olvidando completamente todo lo que había sufrido al conocer a Li la primera vez. Sakura se dejó llevar, rodeando sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, profundizando más el beso pero sin dejar de ser lento. Él mientras tanto había soltado su rostro para llevar sus manos a la cintura de ella y traerla más hacia él. El ambarino también se había olvidado de todo, ya ni recordaba lo que le había preguntado, pero nada importaba ya. Se sentía feliz. Esa chica era más de lo que había imaginado. Tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, definitivamente había valido la pena.

El celular de Sakura volvía a sonar en anuncio a un nuevo mensaje. Ella lo escuchó perfectamente pero él pareciera no estar prestándole atención a nada que no sean sus labios. Debía irse, debía hacerlo antes de que él volviera a insistir en preguntarle quien era. Volviendo a la realidad, con una extrema fuerza de voluntad, Sakura se separó de golpe, cortando toda la magia del momento.

-Prometo que nos volveremos a ver - susurró para luego salir corriendo.

Shaoran hipnotizado por esos ojos, palabras y labios, tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Tampoco reacciono en el instante en que escapó pero cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Él intentó alcanzarla pero la muchacha ya se había perdido en la oscuridad.

-¡Espera! - sin éxitos, se detuvo – Aun no sé tu…nombre - dijo mientras miraba fijo el camino donde se había marchado la muchacha y observó, con sorpresa que había algo tirado allí. Era una hermosa pulsera plateada con pequeñas flores en tono rosa, misma que él vio que traía su acompañante durante toda la cita.

Un Shaoran pensativo pero inmensamente feliz, guardo la pulsera con cuidado en su bolsillo antes de emprender el regreso a su casa. Ya le escribiría un mensaje contándole de la pulsera. Ahora ya tenía dos excusas para que volvieran a verse: él tenía su pulsera y ella su campera. Empezó a caminar lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos a buscar la canasta de la canoa, sin darse cuenta que había alguien escondido entre los arbustos, alguien que había presenciado el beso.

 **Continuará...**

En el verano, cuando escribí este capítulo a medias, quise que Shaoran se enterara que la chica virtual era Sakura pero luego de releer, sentí que no sería creíble que le rogara para que la perdone porque él desde un principio no se llevaba bien con ella. Además, recuerden que Shaoran cree que Sakura está en pareja con Eriol, así que menos le iba a suplicar sus disculpas. ¿En algún momento se enterará? SÍ pero aun no puedo decir en qué capítulo porque estoy en proceso.

Por otro lado, como ya me cansé de que pelearan, quería algo de cariño entre estos dos. ¿Alguien vio el último capítulo de Clear Card? ¡No sé ustedes pero yo morí de felicidad y emoción! Amo tanto el SXS!

Lo último, lamento subir el capítulo más tarde de lo que imaginé! Realmente no quería esperar tanto pero surgieron varias obligaciones y no me fue posible subirlo antes.

Espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana! MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

PD: Relacionado a la pagina, alguno sabe la diferencia entre Visitors y Views? Me da curiosidad.


	9. Chapter 9: Ocultando identidades

**¿Qué tal? Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de "Amor en tiempo de redes"**

 **Capitulo 9: Ocultando identidades**

La luz empezaba a ingresar poco a poco a su habitación. Lentamente, abrió los ojos, confundida. Se sentía extraña pero no sabía por qué. _¿Qué día es hoy?_ Se preguntó. Cuando ya abrió los ojos por completo, vio colgando en la silla de su escritorio, el vestido que Tomoyo le había confeccionado para el festival.

Lo recordó todo de golpe, cuando vio que arriba de su pijama tenía puesto una campera con una fragancia masculina irresistible. Había besado a Shaoran Li y una sensación de vértigo y arrepentimiento la invadió de repente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sakura? Tonta, tonta, ¡tonta! - dijo mientras se tapaba con las sabanas y colocaba su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Pero en el fondo, no podía mentir. Le había encantado esa noche y aunque le costara aceptarlo, también su compañía. Le dolió haberse despedido así tan rápidamente pero era la única forma de salir de aquella situación. Cuando llegó a su casa, su hermano le hizo diez mil preguntas, entre las cuales claramente era quién era el chico con el que estaba. Ella solo atinó a negarlo todo y a decirle que siempre había estado con Eriol y Tomoyo, en el festival.

 ** _[Comienzo del FlaskBack]_**

-¿Por qué no respondiste ni uno de los mensajes?

-Con la música tan alta, no he podido escuchar nada, hermano

-¿Y esa campera que traes? Nunca te la había visto – acusó su hermano furioso

-¡Me lo ha prestado Eriol! Tenía frío y se apiadó de mi.

-¿Y por qué esa chica que he visto tenía un antifaz muy parecido al tuyo?

-Hay miles de chicas que han usado antifaces rosas. Me voy a dormir, estoy agotada.

La castaña tratando de evitar contestar más preguntas, empezó a subir la escalera.

-Sakura, espera – la castaña se detuvo – Quítate la capucha.

Ella había ingresado a la casa con la capucha de la campera cubriéndole la cabeza. No quería que su hermano la viera con el cabello corto y confirmara sus sospechas.

Cuando ella se dio vuelta para verlo, hizo lentamente el movimiento de sacárselo. En ese preciso momento, el teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y Touya, que era el que estaba más cerca del mismo, no le quedó otra que atender. Su hermana aprovechó esa oportunidad para correr velozmente a su habitación y fingir que se había dormido, con la campera puesta.

 ** _[Fin del Flaskback]_**

De momento no tendría que preocuparse por ese tema, ya que su hermano ese día no estaría por trabajo.

Se levantó para fijarse el celular y ver si tenía algun mensaje de Li. Nada. Se conectó y tampoco estaba en linea. Y no era para menos, quizás el muchacho estaba enojado por haberlo dejado así, luego de darle un beso. Pero tarde o temprano, tendría que decirle la verdad.

 _¿Por qué lo bese?,_ se preguntaba. Ella estaba convencida en ese momento que era para que no la siguiera hasta su casa y evitar decirle su nombre. ¿Pero realmente había sido por eso? ¿Y por qué le costó tanto separarse de él?

Sakura reescribió por decimo quinta vez el mensaje que le enviaría para agradecerle por tan hermosa noche. Pero nada la convencía. Resignada, decidió pasar el domingo ordenando y haciendo los deberes pendientes. De pronto, escuchó el celular sonar.

-Es de Tomoyo - dijo algo decepcionada y leyó el mensaje – _Iré a visitarte en un rato, Sakura!_

En efecto, su amiga en unos minutos se encontraba en su habitación para saber qué tal le había ido en la cita. Luego de contarle detalladamente todo lo que pasó el día anterior, al igual que Sakura, su amiga no imaginaba que el joven misterioso fuera Li.

-¿Se besaron?- exclamo Tomoyo con sorpresa y alegría

-No es algo por lo que me sienta orgullosa, Tomoyo.

-Debes ser la única chica de la universidad que ha logrado robarle un beso a Li. Y aun más, ser correspondida.

-Sí, pero jugué sucio. Él no sabe aun quien soy

-¿Pues qué esperas para decírselo?

-No es tan fácil. Él fue sincero conmigo en todo momento…¿cómo piensas que se pondrá cuando sepa que era yo? De seguro estará furioso.

-Sakura, tienes que ser tú misma. Así le agradaste…¿por qué piensas que no volveras agradarle sin un antifaz puesto? ¿De verdad crees que esto haga la diferencia?- le aconsejó Tomoyo mientras agarraba el antifaz que había usado la noche anterior la castaña.

Las palabras de su amiga, en cierta forma la fortalecían. Pero aun quedaba un detalle pendiente. Uno muy importante.

-Tomoyo, aunque tuvieras razón, recuerda que él piensa que soy "la novia" de Eriol. Si se entera quien soy, pensará que estuve jugando con él o algo por el estilo.

Este detalle, su amiga no lo había considerado. Eriol y Sakura, ya le habían contado lo del "plan" para que Li no volviera a molestar a Sakura pero lo había pasado totalmente por alto.

-Ya veo. Creo que debemos pensar con calma como se lo dirás…porque se lo dirás ¿verdad?

La castaña se le quedó mirando. Claro que tenía que decírselo, solo que le aterraba el momento en que lo hiciera.

-Claro. Lo haré - desvió la mirada de su amiga – Tarde o temprano se lo diré pero…mientras pienso cómo decírselo, creo que lo mejor es estirar un poco el plazo. Por eso… ¿Pudiste conseguir lo que te he pedido?

-La tengo justo en mi mochila. Sin embargo, debes prometerme que no llegarás lejos con esto. Que solo será temporal…

-Lo…prometo. Solo hasta que aclare las ideas.

* * *

Lunes nuevamente. El ambarino no había dejado de pensar en ella todo el domingo. Había decidido no enviarle mensajes ni conectarse por la noche porque quería darle tiempo a que pudiera procesar todo y que saliera de ella, darle alguna explicación sobre aquel beso. Se moría de ganas por decirle algo; escribió muchas veces un mensaje pero lo terminaba descartando. No fue hasta casi las once de la noche que su celular empezó a sonar y un mensaje de ella finalmente llegó.

 _¡Hola Lobito! Solo quería que supieras que he disfrutado de una noche increíble. ¡Muchas gracias! Lamento escribirte tan tarde. No he dejado de pensar lo que pasó ayer._ _Sé que tenemos mucho por hablar y lo haremos. Prometo que pronto lo haremos._

El ambarino sonrió al recordar su mensaje. Él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasó. Sus ojos, la suavidad de su piel, su risa, sus labios...

No podía dejar de pensar en la próxima vez que la vería y todo el asunto lo ponía muy ansioso. Pasar las puertas de la enorme Universidad y pensar que en algún sector, ella estaría allí, lo intrigaba. Tan ansioso estaba que luego de clases, decidió acercarse al sector de Diseño y recorrer los pasillos, sorprendiendo a más de una estudiante por aparecer por allí. Miraba a las chicas a los ojos, tratando de encontrar esa mirada verde y una melena castaña. No se había percatado hasta entonces, que una gran mayoría de las chicas del edificio tenían ojos claros. Entonces, empezó a prestar atención a las que tenían pelo corto. Para su fortuna, hasta ahora ninguna mujer lo tenía, por lo que sería fácil localizarla cuando viera una.

Recorrió lo más que pudo, echó un vistazo al interior de las aulas y talleres con discreción. Fue a la biblioteca, a la fotocopiadora, al bar pero nada. Ninguna de ellas tenía ninguno de los dos rasgos más característicos que recordaba. Se resignó; decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y concentrarse en las copias que tenía que sacar para la próxima clase. Li empezó a hacer fila en la fotocopiadora pero de pronto una chica atolondrada llamó su atención. No era nada más, ni nada menos que Kinomoto, quien parecía estar evitando a alguien porque veía para todos lados en su andar. Esto le causo gracia porque si hubiera querido pasar desapercibida por alguien, no tendría que haber elegido esos enormes anteojos de sol de mosca, ni esa gorra que le cubría toda la cabeza, en la que al parecer se había recogido el cabello porque no lo tenía echo trenza o suelto como habitualmente se lo veía. Definitivamente, llamaba más la atención. Estaba sola, lo cual le parecía raro porque generalmente la veía acompañada por Hiraguizawa o Daidouji. _"¿De quién podría estar escondiéndose?"_ se preguntó pero ese no era su problema.

De pronto, recordó que Kinomoto era amiga de Misteriosa. ¡Eso es! La adrenalina empezaba a correr por sus venas. Quizás Kinomoto podría llevarla hasta ella. O podría preguntarle donde vive o simplemente seguirla porque seguramente hasta cursaban alguna materia juntas. Más animado y olvidando por completo el asunto de las fotocopias, salió de la fila y empezó a seguirla sigilosamente, sin que se diera cuenta y cuando veía que Sakura se daba vuelta, él simplemente se tapaba la cara con las hojas que iba a fotocopiar, como si esos apuntes de Microeconomía fueran lo más interesante que podía leer.

 _¿Qué estas tramando, Kinomoto?_

La muchacha no dejaba de caminar y mirar para todos lados. Se estaba dirigiendo al pabellón de Ciencias Exactas, lugar que quedaba muy alejado del área de Diseño y más aún del de Administración. Cuando llegó ahí, le pareció verla más tranquila. Ya no veía a todos lados y se sacó sus enormes anteojos de mosca. Luego de caminar por varios pasillos, finalmente la chica ingresó a su destino: un baño de damas.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Un baño? Habiendo decenas en los otros pabellones - se dijo así mismo el ambarino escondido detrás de una columna, observando la puerta del baño.

Lo único que le faltaba. Convertirse en detective. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Perseguir a una extraña para preguntarle por la chica anónima con la que había hablado tanto tiempo? Pero la curiosidad era más fuerte. Tan fuerte, que no le importaba ausentarse a la siguiente clase. Decidió esperar. Y pasaron 5 minutos…10 minutos…20 minutos. El ambarino ya empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Viendo que era un pasillo solitario y nadie lo vería, Shaoran decidió acercarse al baño de damas e ingresar cuidadosamente pero en el momento que iba a empujar la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejando ver a la ojiverde ya sin el sombrero, mostrando un largo cabello suelto hasta la cintura y una mirada llena de sorpresa. Shaoran hubiera jurado que incluso un ligero rubor se tiño en las mejillas de esa chica al verlo.

Fue inevitable que Sakura soltara a continuación, un fuerte grito cuando vio a Li en nada más ni nada menos que en la puerta del baño de damas de la otra punta de la universidad.

De repente, se escucharon pasos acelerados en el pasillo. Frente a esto Shaoran le tapó la boca a Sakura y la empujó para que ambos entraran al baño, sin que ella dejara de gritar y patear ante tal atrevimiento por silenciarla.

-¡Por Dios, Kinomoto! ¡Quédate tranquila! - susurró lo más alto que pudo - Soy yo…Li…auch…deja de pisarme. No voy a hacerte daño, torpe.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- se escuchó una voz grave y autoritaria del otro lado de la puerta del baño de damas.

-Harás que nos metan en problemas - continuo con sus susurros el ambarino - ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La castaña luego de pensarlo mejor y tranquilizarse, se liberó del agarre del ambarino y cruzó la puerta del baño con tranquilidad.

-Disculpe, señor.

-¿Usted ha sido quien ha gritado? - preguntó un profesor que casualmente pasaba por ahí para dirigirse a su clase cuando escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-Sí, he sido yo.

-¿Está todo en orden?

-Sí. Solo que m…me asusté porque vi un…un insecto enorme, entrometido y repugnante que me acorraló cuando estaba saliendo del baño - explicó Sakura sonriendo levemente y haciendo énfasis en cada uno de los adjetivos - Pero descuide, ya me he encargado de pisotearlo.

El docente, no muy convencido con la versión de aquella jovencita, solo asintió.

-Pues, en ese caso, tenga cuidado, por favor.

Sakura asintió y el profesor reanudó su marcha a su clase. Cuando los pasos del mismo ya no se oyeron, volvió a ingresar al baño de damas para ser recibida por un Shaoran molesto cruzado de brazos.

-¿Un insecto entrometido y repugnante?

-Tú me dijiste torpe, fea y tantas cosas más. No sé de qué te ofendes…-replicó Sakura cruzándose también de brazos mientras se apoyaba sobre una pared -…fuiste tú el que me ha asustado. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo acá?

-¡Bien! Estuve mal, lo siento. ¿De acuerdo?- contestó Shaoran levantando las manos en señal de redención. No era momento de ser hostil si quería sacarle información sobre su amiga - De hecho, estoy aquí para decirte que he sido un completo idiota por mi mal comportamiento desde el día que te conocí…

La castaña levantó una ceja. La voz de Li le sonaba demasiada forzada e interesada, como quien se autocritica para luego pedir un favor. Sakura lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo que no la convencía.

-Ve al grano. ¿Qué quieres? No esperarás que crea que viniste hasta acá para pedirme disculpas.

-Te seguí porque actuabas extraño. ¿De quién te escondes? ¿Por qué vas a un baño que queda en la otra punta del edificio?

-¿Por qué sigues a una chica que desea a ir al baño en la otra punta del edificio? – dijo completamente ruborizada.

-¿Por qué respondes con preguntas? Contesta y ya

-Porque yo pregunté primero.

-Que inmadura eres. No se puede tener una conversación contigo – dijo empezando a molestarse.

-¡Que no soy inmadura! Y no es de tu incumbencia saber lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Así que si no me dices que quieres, no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo - Sakura se puso los enormes anteojos de sol de mosca e hizo el ademán de irse.

\- ¡No, espera! Lo lamento - imploró Shaoran mientras le tomaba la mano para que no se vaya, hecho que ruborizó a Sakura al sentir el calor de su mano – Vamos afuera y te lo diré.

Minutos más tarde estaban en un sector del parque poco concurrido, el mismo donde una vez ella lo había perseguido. ¿Quién diría que ahora sería él el que la siguiera?

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sakura incómoda. Ese lugar le traía malos recuerdos de cuando destruyó la poca autoestima que tenía de ella. El Li que veía en ese momentos, era diferente del que había visto en el festival. Parecían ser dos caras de una misma moneda y ciertamente, no le gustaba la que estaba viendo ahora.

-¿No vas a sentarte? – le preguntó el ambarino ya sentado en el pasto.

-No creo que nuestra conversación dure mucho

-Kinomoto, créeme que lo estoy intentando - suspiró Li- ¿Podrías sonar menos arisca?- dijo cansinamente el ambarino

-No, no puedo - contestó con mucha firmeza Sakura - Aprendí de ti.

Decir que estaba muy nerviosa era poco; era difícil hablar con él sabiendo que hace menos de 48 hs lo había besado. Y más difícil aun sabiendo que él volvía a mostrarse irritado e impaciente. Ella también tenía que mantener la misma postura que sentía hacia él antes del Festival. Y en cierto modo, las cicatrices que tenía, se volvieron abrir, haciendo que volviera a tratarlo lo más cortante posible.

Sus intentos de ocultarse con sus anteojos y gorrito habían sido en vano. Ayer, Tomoyo le había entregado una peluca que tenía el mismo largo y color que su cabello natural antes de cortárselo. Había decidido colocársela en el baño pero en uno donde no la reconocieran. Por eso, pensó que el baño del pabellón de Ciencias, sería perfecto. Demoró varios minutos en acomodárselo sin que se notara que era falso y cuando lo logró, no contaba con que Li apareciera en la puerta de dicho baño por estar siguiéndola. Sabía perfectamente que le hablaría respecto del festival, solo estaba haciendo más larga lo que parecía ser una conversación inevitable. Resignada, se sentó sin que Li volviera a insistirle.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecieron horas hasta que Shaoran empezó a hablar.

-El sábado pasado, he conocido una amiga tuya en el Festival de Primavera.

Listo. Sakura estaba roja. Por fortuna, los enormes anteojos le cubrían gran parte del rostro,

-Lo sé - dijo. Respuesta que hizo que el ambarino abriera los ojos sorprendido. Así que su querida anónima ya le había contado a Kinomoto de su cita. Eso facilitaba lo que quería pedirle.

-No sé cuánto sabrás pero ya imaginarás que la razón por la que te seguí es para pedirte que me ayudes a ubicarla. Por extraño que suene, no he llegado a saber su nombre.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te ayudaré?

-Absolutamente nada pero el que no arriesga no gana. Además, ella tiene algo mío que le presté y me gustaría recuperarlo.

-Entonces… ¿solo quieres verla para recuperar lo que le prestaste?

En un principio, Shaoran decidió decirle que sí. No tenía por qué entrar en detalles de sus verdaderas intenciones pero por otro lado, su idea sonaba algo materialista. Además, siendo Kinomoto la amiga de la chica que le gustaba, tendría que ser más cauteloso con lo que decía y abrirse un poco más.

-De acuerdo, no. Eso solo es la excusa. Simplemente…-se ruborizó-…simplemente me gustó conocerla y quiero volver a verla.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a palpitar más fuerte. _Le gustó conocerme_ pensó.

-¿Por qué no te creo? ¿No estarás queriendo jugar con ella y maltratarla como todas las otras chicas?

-¿Pero qué decis? – contestó el ambarino ofendido.

-Contesta

-Kinomoto, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien y no nos conocemos mucho pero hablo en serio cuando te digo que tu amiga, me interesa. Mucho. Demasiado. Nunca se me ocurriría hacerle daño.

Su mirada derrochaba sinceridad pura. Misma mirada que tuvo durante toda esa noche del sábado. Como le gustaba verlo así.

-Cuando dices que te interesa demasiado, quieres decir que ¿t...te gusta?- el corazón de la chica latía cada vez con más fuerza, si es que eso era posible.

El castaño tardó un tiempo en contestar. En su interior se debatía si contestar aquella pregunta o no. La respuesta era obvia pero no quería demostrarle a nadie que tenía un lado "débil". Sin embargo, se trataba de Kinomoto, la amiga de su amor virtual, la que había maltratado con insultos sin un justificativo. Tenía que ser sincero con sus sentimientos para que le quedara claro de que él no estaba jugando.

-No solo me gusta, Kinomoto. Creo que incluso, me he enamorado de ella – dijo serio – Y me gustaría decírselo personalmente. Si tú me ayudas, podré cumplir mi objetivo.

La castaña se quedó muda, roja y empezó a temblar y a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos. Si bien aún él no lo sabía, ya estaba cumpliendo su objetivo. La confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Era más de lo que quería saber. ¿Y ella? ¿Qué sentimientos tenía hacia Li? Era difícil de explicar. Por supuesto que no estaba enamorada, sin embargo, después de ese fin de semana, lo veía con otros ojos pero sin olvidar el daño que alguna vez le había hecho. ¡Que confundida se sentía! La castaña se arrepintió profundamente de haberle preguntado por sus sentimientos.

-Te ruego que no se lo digas a nadie o de lo contrario yo…- continuó Li mirándola amenazadoramente.

-A-Agradezco que seas sincero conmigo y descuida, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No se lo diré a nadie – sonrió Sakura aún nerviosa, interrumpiendo su amenaza. Segundos después el cargo de conciencia por no decirle la verdad apareció. Este podría ser un buen momento para decirle todo o al menos hacer el intento – ¿Sabes Li? A mi también me gustaría confesarte algo que es muy importante…- en ese momento se sacó sus enormes anteojos, mostrando unos ojos verdes enormes y llevandose una mano en el pecho para sentir los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Apretó su puño buscando valor.

-Dime – respondió él mirándola fijamente, algo atontado al verla. Ciertamente, Kinomoto tenía unos ojos bonitos. No, más que eso. Eran preciosos. ¿Siempre había tenido ese brillo?

-No es fácil para mi decirte esto. Pero tú has sido sincero y yo también quiero serlo –Tomó aire - La verdad es que yo…

Las campanas que tenía el enorme edificio sonaron, indicando el cambio de hora y ocultando la voz de la castaña que estaba confesando toda la verdad, donde le contaba que la chica virtual con la que él hablaba, era ella. Una vez que cesaron, Li la miró desconcertado.

-Lo lamento mucho – dijo la castaña con pesar – Entiendo que estés molesto pero…

-No – la interrumpió - Disculpame tú pero no he entendido ni una sola palabra que has dicho con las campanas de fondo. ¿Me lo repites?

A Sakura le salió una enorme gota de la cabeza. Le había costado mucho decir eso y le costaría volver a repetirlo. Por otra parte, tenía que asistir a un taller y sabía que no podía faltar por que ya se había saltado la primera hora de clase por ponerse la bendita peluca.

-Hablaremos con más calma en otro momento, si quieres. Debo irme ahora. Tengo taller – explicó mientras se paraba.

-Aguarda, Kinomoto. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a acercarme a ella?

-¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres?

-Sí

Lo miraba con pena por tener que postergar la verdad. Pero primero tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos y darle una respuesta concreta sobre lo que sentía.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré.

 **Continuará….**

¡Bien! Llegamos a la instancia donde tanto Shaoran como Sakura están ocultando sus verdaderas facetas. Shaoran oculta su faceta más sentimental, mientras que Sakura oculta su faceta física.

Por otro lado, Shaoran pareciera arriesgarse un poquito más al confesarle lo que siente a Sakura, siendo que para él, ella es una completa extraña.

Está difícil. Yo por un lado entiendo a Sakura de querer mentir un poco y ocultarse para que Shaoran no se moleste y la juzgue, y mientras darse el tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia él.

Pero por otro lado, también entiendo a Shaoran. Él sabe perfectamente lo que siente y por más que sus actitudes no fueran las mejores en un principio hacia Sakura, él no tiene idea que ella y misteriosa fueran la misma persona, por lo que podría estar "perdonado".

Si te está gustando la historia, puedes clickear en follow para no perderte otro capítulo!

¡Que tengan una bella semana!

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	10. Chapter 10: Nakuru

Holaaa a todos! Volvi! Después de meses pero acá estoy! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de **"Amor en tiempos de redes"**.

Nos leemos al final!

 **Capítulo 10: Nakuru**

-Dos cafés, por favor

-Gracias por invitarme

Cuando la amatista había conocido a Eriol Hiraguizawa, le había parecido un chico encantador y guapo. Era tan fácil conversar con él que rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos y junto con Sakura, formaron un lindo grupo.

-Nada mejor que compartir un rico café con una buena compañía en un día lluvioso- le sonrió Eriol.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alta con sillas altas al lado de una ventana. Llovía con fuerza pero aquel panorama le resultaba relajante.

-Así que… ¿le conseguiste la peluca a Sakura? Aun no la he visto- dijo Eriol dando un sorbo a su taza.

-Sí. Se ve igual que antes de que le corte el cabello. Es una lástima porque realmente me encantaba verla así.

-¿No piensas que está yendo un poco lejos con eso?

-Me pidió ayuda para que tuviera tiempo en cómo decirle las cosas a Li. No puedo juzgarla, ella sabrá qué decisiones tomar. Nosotros solo podemos aconsejarla y apoyarla.

-Me preocupa lo que Li haga cuando se entere. Quiero mucho a Sakura y no me gustaría volver a verla mal.

-Yo creo que Li sabrá entender la situación solo si Sakura se lo dice pronto. Pero primero deberá romper su relación contigo – dijo la amatista sonriendo con picardía.

Al principio Eriol entrecerró los ojos al no entender a qué se refería Tomoyo, luego comprendió el por qué de sus palabras. Se había olvidado que Sakura y él estaban "saliendo" como algo más que amigos a los ojos de Li. También recordó el beso que le había dado a su amiga para que Li creyera su relación.

-Esto complica las cosas. Tengo un leve presentimiento de que nada bueno saldrá de todo esto. No tenía idea que Li fuera el lobito aullador con el que hablaba cada noche. Es decir, ¿cómo saberlo? Creo que he puesto a Sakura en una situación complicada.

\- No te culpes, de todos modos si hay un responsable en todo esto, es Li. Son las consecuencias de sus acciones.

La amatista tomó la mano del inglés, haciendo que este último se ruborizara levemente.

-Todo estará bien. Ya veras…

*.*.*.*.*.*

Era de noche. Estaban parados en un puente donde por debajo corría el río de la ciudad de Tomoeda. Él podía sentir la calidez de su piel al tomarla por su rostro. Sus labios eran suaves y dulces. El aroma de ese perfume lo volvía loco. Fue entonces, que se separó brevemente mientras rodeaba su cintura entre sus brazos y colocaba su frente contra la de ella.

\- ¿Me dirás quién eres, princesa? – le susurró con una sonrisa ladeada

Sus grandes ojos verdes lo miraban con intensidad a través de su antifaz rosa, y una sonrisa tímida se formó en sus labios.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas tú?

Sin perder más tiempo y con suma delicadeza, él levantó su antifaz. Pero en el preciso instante que lo hizo, su rostro se transformó en cientos de pétalos.

-¿Pero qué…?

En un segundo, todo el cuerpo de esa muchacha se transformó en pétalos rosas y los mismos se dispersaron con el viento…

-¡Noo! – exclamó estirando su brazo para tratar de agarrar alguno de los pétalos.

 _Con gran dificultad, logró abrir sus ojos._ Allí estaba en su cama boca arriba, con un brazo extendido y el sudor en todo su cuerpo. Se enderezó con brusquedad mientras jadeaba con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se quedó unos segundos asimilando dónde estaba. Cuando finalmente cayó en la cuenta en que todo había sido una espantosa pesadilla, volvió a dejar caer todo el peso sobre su cama más aliviado.

"Me estoy volviendo loco…" pensó Shaoran.

Todo aquel asunto de encontrarse con Kinomoto, lo había dejado confundido. Estaba seguro que ella quería confesarle algo relacionado a su amiga, quería decirle algo importante pero por más que pensara, no imaginaba qué podría ser. Shaoran, se había conectado hace una hora y aún su querida misteriosa no figuraba. Pero estaba seguro que lo haría. Ese día habían acordado mediante mensaje de texto en hablar por la noche.

Mientras seguía esperando, fue a la cocina a prepararse un sándwich. Wei tenía el día libre y él no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar. Se dispuso a cenar en el enorme comedor mientras escuchaba una música suave de fondo. El comedor estaba decorado con varios cuadros de diferentes pintores famosos, cortesía de su madre. Le parecían bonitos cuadros pero no esenciales. Uno que siempre había estado allí pero jamás le había prestado atención era el de un gran árbol con flores pequeñas en tono rosado. Podía ver esos árboles en cada cuadra de Japón como en China. Era una flor muy común en primavera.

-Flores de cerezo…-dijo pensativo. Dicho eso, el ambarino se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la habitación a buscar la delicada pulsera que su princesa había dejado cuando huyó. Cuando la acercó al cuadro, observó que esas flores podían tranquilamente formar parte del mismo. Su mente trabajaba tratando de encontrar un significado a ese descubrimiento. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido del teléfono de línea que lo sobresaltó.

-Diga

-Hasta que al fin te dignas a atender, Xiao Lang – _oh no, otra vez no, pensó cansinamente el ambarino._

-Me llama a diario, madre y le atiendo siempre – contesto a regañadientes.

-Te he llamado durante el fin de semana y no has contestado

-Estuve ocupado estudiando

-Mentira. Wei me comentó que saliste a una fiesta de la ciudad.

Maldijo internamente no haberle dado órdenes estrictas a su mayordomo de no contar a donde iba.

-Lo hice pero me aburrí. Usted sabe que no se me da muy bien esos eventos.

-Me parece mejor que te concentres en otros tipos de eventos. Como el de tu casamiento…

-¿Sabe que es irritante recibir al menos 6 llamadas suyas por semana insistiendo en lo mismo?

-No me interesa si es irritante o no. Lo seguiré haciendo hasta tener un compromiso de tu parte.

-Pues pierde el tiempo. No lo haré.

-Xiao Lang, no me desafíes porque hoy puedes estar en Japón pero si así yo lo quisiera, al día siguiente estarías acá en Hong Kong nuevamente.

Respirando con dificultad por la furia que sentía de que lo amenacen, cortó la llamada, como lo hacía siempre que no quería continuar una conversación. El teléfono volvió a sonar varias veces hasta que desconectó el cable de línea. Le parecía un golpe bajo que lo amenazaran. Su madre podía darle batalla pero él no se rendiría. A los pocos segundos, escuchó la melodía de llamada de su celular. Revoleó los ojos pensando en que sería su madre. Subió nuevamente a su habitación y fue una sorpresa cuando vio quien figuraba en la pantalla de su celular llamando aparecía bajo el nombre _"Princesa"._ Sonrió antes de contestar y dirigirse al balcón.

-¿Una llamada? No me lo puedo creer.

-H-hola, Li

-Hola, preciosa – contestó él sonriendo aun mas - Sabes que no tengo ningún problema en que me llames Shaoran, si quieres.

-H-hola, Shaoran

-Mucho mejor. Debo decir que me sorprende gratamente tu llamado. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Recién me termino de bañar. ¿Y tú?

-Termine de cenar. ¿Sabes? Dos días sin hablar han sido una eternidad.

-Para mi también el tiempo pasó diferente desde que...-automaticamente la imagen del beso apareció por la mente de la castaña, haciendo que todos los colores llegaran a su rostro - …desde aquel sábado.

-Quiero volver a verte.

-Lo sé pero antes necesitamos hablar

\- ¿Está todo en orden? – preguntó extrañado

\- Debo confesarte algo. Quiero ser sincera contigo

\- Sé que lo eres, de otra forma no hubiéramos seguido conversando por tanto tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si hay algo que me gusta de ti es que eres como un libro abierto. Y lo comprobé el sábado al ver tus ojos. Confié en ti desde el primer momento que comenzamos a hablar y no es algo que haga con todos…me arriesgué pero definitivamente creo que valió la pena. Es tu honestidad lo que me lleva a confiar hoy en ti. Así que puedes confesarme lo que quieras con tranquilidad.

Sakura siempre se había considerado una persona sincera porque nunca tuvo la necesidad de mentir para ocultar algo que le importara. Las circunstancias en ese momento la obligaban a tomar una decisión rápida. Decírselo, era traicionar la confianza que le estaba dando en aquel momento y decirle adiós al nuevo Shaoran que estaba conociendo poco a poco. Porque él mismo lo dijo "de otra forma no hubiésemos seguido conversando". Volvería a hacer una locura, quizás le estaría mintiendo otra vez pero una mentira por una buena causa.

-Solo quería decirte que…mi nombre es Nakuru. **_Nakuru Hashimoto_**

Fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, luego se arrepintió ya que el mismo tenía gran semejanza con el suyo.

-Tienes un hermoso nombre, no sé porque no quisiste decírmelo. ¿Me dejas llamarte por tu nombre?

-Claro

-Bien. Mucho gusto, princesa Nakuru.

-Hay algo más que quiero contarte. Yo… me voy de viaje mañana a Inglaterra por un tiempo.

Eso no era del todo mentira. Sakura viajaría a Inglaterra en sus próximas vacaciones.

El chino se enderezó lentamente a medida que procesaba cada palabra. Frunció el ceñó lentamente, derrochando incredulidad.

-¿Estas de broma?

-N-No. Conseguí una beca para estudiar en el extranjero por todo este semestre. Es una oportunidad única y no me gustaría dejarla pasar.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio sin que ninguno dijera nada. Shaoran sostenía el celular con fuerza.

-¿Todo el semestre?- preguntó lentamente aún sin creérselo

-Lamento tanto no haberte dicho esto personalmente. No sabía cómo te lo tomarías. Entenderé si estas molesto o incluso si no quieres volver a habl…

-Te esperaré –dijo con firmeza - Yaceptaré tus disculpas solo si prometes que a tu regreso, me dejarás buscarte al aeropuerto y no te irás corriendo al estilo Cenicienta al verme.

-Lo prometo – respondió con algo de pesar - Y de verdad, lo lamento, Shaoran. Espero algún día puedas perdonarme por las decisiones que tomo. Solo…necesito tiempo.

-Tranquila. Hemos estado hablando por meses por este medio. Un par de meses más no hará que cambie lo que siento por ti.

-¿Sabes? – comenzó a decir la castaña para cambiar de tema - Sa-Sakura me ha contado que preguntaste por mí.

\- Me sentía ansioso por volver a verte y me crucé con ella. Pensé que quizás podía ayudarme.

-Con el asunto del viaje, no he ido a clases. Solo me ha dicho que querías verme. Le he dado tu campera para que te lo entregue. No quisiera que por mi viaje estes mucho tiempo sin ella. Muchas gracias.

-Descuida, luego se la pediré. No me molestaba si la llevabas a tu viaje. A decir verdad, yo también tengo algo que es tuyo.

-¿Qué es?

-Una preciosa pulsera de flores de cerezo – antes de que ella replicara, el castaño explicó – Cuando me abandonaste, se te cayó.

-No te abandone. Necesitaba llegar a casa antes de que mi hermano cavara tu tumba.

-Habría hecho el sacrificio con tal de continuar con ese beso...

La castaña desde su habitación no pudo emitir una palabra. Hablar de ese tema la ruborizaba. El vértigo la envolvia al pensar en ese momento. El ambarino por otro lado, había captado la incomodidad de ella. Y lejos de cambiar de tema, decidió arriesgarse un poco más.

-...por eternizar ese momento. Y no veo la hora de volver a verte para repetirlo. Aunque te advierto que esta vez no me encontraras con la guardia baja.

-Sh...Sha...Shaoran...creo que me iré a acostar. Mañana salgo temprano - contestó a duras penas sin saber qué decir al respecto

-Tu ganas, preciosa - contestó riendo, para luego agregar- Te echaré de menos…

Ambos jóvenes desde sus respectivas habitaciones miraban desde la ventana la Luna. Sakura sentía tristeza por el gran cargo de conciencia mientras que Shaoran nostalgia por su partida.

-Antes de que me vaya, ¿puedes hacerme un favor en mi ausencia? – preguntó Sakura con timidez

-Lo que quieras

\- Por favor, recuerda darle una oportunidad a Sakura para conocerla…

\- ¿Kinomoto? –contestó el ambarino levantando una ceja - ¿Y a qué se debe el pedido si puedo saberlo?

\- Lo que pasa...es que...yo...

\- ¿Es importante para ti que haga eso? - la interrumpió

\- Sí

\- De acuerdo – suspiró rendido– lo haré, cariño. ¿Y sabes por qué? – al ver que ella no contestaba, prosiguió - Porque _me gustas_ …tú me gustas mucho, Nakuru. Y no se supone que te diría esto por teléfono, hubiera preferido decírtelo personalmente pero no quiero andar con rodeos todo este tiempo en el que no estés en el país. No espero que sientas lo mismo ahora. Creo que la faceta que tenías de mi en la universidad, te ha hecho desconfiar de quien soy en realidad. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo para que sigas conociéndome y yo a ti…aun hay cosas que quiero compartir contigo…pero supongo que será a tu regreso. Si es que así lo quieres.

-Sí – contestó con una sonrisa – es exactamente lo que quiero.

 _"_ _Exactamente lo que pretendo hacer…"_

 **Continuará…**

Lamento ausentarme tantos meses pero el deber llamaba. Volviendo al fanfic, estuve leyendo sus comentarios. Es cierto que me he inspirado en la película A Cinderella Story (aaamooo esa película) pero mientras escribía trataba que lo que viene después sea diferente.

Por otro lado, veo que varios quieren que Shaoran sufra un poco y le pida disculpas a Sakura por los dichos que decía de ella. Creanme que amo ver cuando Shaoran se equivoca y debe rebuscárselas para pedir disculpas (y también cuando Sakura se equivoca, que Shaoran se haga un poco el orgulloso).Sin embargo, creo que la relación entre Sakura-Shaoran aún está muy lábil. ¡Por eso el próximo capítulo se llamará **_"Formando lazos"!_**

¡Espero que tengan un hermoso comienzo de año y estén tan ansiosos como yo esperando a que sea 31/1 para leer el nuevo manga!


	11. Chapter 11: Formando lazos

**Hola gente bella! Antes que nada GRACIAS porque a pesar del tiempo que pasó, siguen dándole una oportunidad a esta historia. ¡Infinitas gracias!**

 **Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de "Amor en tiempos de redes". Espero que les guste y no se aburran por lo larguito que me quedó xD**

 **Capitulo 11: Formando lazos**

Había sido un _**viernes**_ muy largo. Ese día, Sakura se quedó trabajando doble turno, aprovechando que no estaba en época de exámenes. Anochecía y no tenía ganas de cambiarse el uniforme para que no se le hiciera más tarde, por lo que decidió cerrar el pequeño local vestida así, no sin antes llevarse un cuarto de helado de chocolate y frambuesa para su casa, sus sabores favoritos.

Como el parque pinguino le quedaba de camino, pudo observar a algunas personas corriendo y haciendo otros tipos de ejercicios. Se le ocurrió que, como siguiera comiendo helado, ella también tendría que sumarse a ese grupo. ¿Pero a quien engañaba? Sakura tenía un metabolismo envidiable. Podía comer todo el helado que quisiera y aún así seguiría siendo delgada.

La castaña hubiera seguido su recorrido sino fuera porque pudo reconocer entre los corredores un chico joven, alto, castaño que incluso con ropa deportiva y traspirado se veía endemoniadamente atractivo. Disimuladamente, se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y observó como el atlético chico corría sin cansarse. Una vuelta….dos vueltas…cinco vueltas…ocho vueltas…A medida que el número de vueltas aumentaba, también lo hacía su ceño el cual no reflejaba molestia, sino agotamiento y concentración. Cuando Shaoran Li se proponía a correr un determinado número de vueltas, lo lograba a cuesta de ausencia de Nakuru, necesitaba correr para matar el tiempo. Definitivamente, ese era su cable a tierra las noches donde no podía conversar con ella. Aunque habían pasado pocos días desde que había partido rumbo a Inglaterra, no había momento en que no la extrañara. Si bien seguían escribiéndose, el hecho de saber que estaba en otro país a cientos de kilómetros, hacía que la pantalla que los conectaba fuera en vano. Una vez que había alcanzado su objetivo propuesto de diez vueltas, lentamente, comenzó a aminorar la velocidad hasta convertirse en una caminata. Fue en la tercera vuelta caminando, donde Shaoran reconoció una larga cabellera castaña hecha trenza sentada en un banco sola. Le sorprendió ligeramente verla allí sin nadie. Y al juzgar por sus facciones, ella se había sorprendido más al ver como él se acercaba en dirección a ella. Ya mas cerca, Shaoran hubiera jurado ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kinomoto?

Y ahí estaba él. Con su poca amabilidad de ni siquiera soltar un escueto _hola,_ con su cabello despeinado más de lo común, mostrándole un típico aspecto rebelde y esos grande ojos ámbares que la miraban con gran curiosidad.

-Buenas noches para ti también, Li – él respondió al saludo frunciendo levemente el ceño y esperando que contestara su pregunta - _Pues, por sino lo has notado es un lugar público_.

El ambarino, sintió de pronto un _deja vu_. Estaba seguro que ese momento ya lo había vivido. ¿Pero dónde?

-Claro…un lugar público…-repitió lentamente intentando acordarse -…hmm…¿estás sola o viniste con Hiraguizawa? – preguntó luego de ver a un lado y otro.

-Sola. Eriol cursaba hasta tarde hoy. No hace mucho que salí del trabajo y por ser viernes, decidí venir un rato acá a…¡ay noooo! – la castaña soltó un leve grito de pena luego de abrir la tapa del envase de su cuarto de helado - ¡Mi helado se está empezando a derretir!

Era tan Kinomoto, tan distraída, torpe e ingenua. Un personaje definitivamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó al ambarino.

-Debes estar de broma ¿trajiste un helado y te olvidaste comerlo? ¿En qué mundo vives, Kinomoto?

-No es momento para que me molestes – se defendió la castaña mientras inflaba sus cachetes como niña pequeña - ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y me ayudas? – le extendió una pequeña cuchara de plástico blanca al ambarino, quien la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de tomarla para luego sentarse frente a ella.

Por fortuna, solo la parte de arriba comenzaba a derretirse, pudiendo disfrutar lo que quedaba.

-¿Por qué no lo pruebas? ¿En qué clase de mundo vives tú si no te gusta el helado? - preguntó luego de ver que su acompañante seguía con la cuchara en la mano, mirándola como comía.

-No acostumbro a comer cosas dulces luego de haber corrido.

-Entonces por única vez en tu vida harás una excepción. Come – y la castaña le acercó el envase del helado.

¿Pero qué rayos era eso? Shaoran no pasó desapercibido el pedido imperativo de la chica. Levantó una ceja, estaba a punto de negarse.

 _"_ _Por favor, recuerda darle una oportunidad a Sakura para conocerla"_

La frase de Nakuru llegó entonces a su mente. Le había prometido darle una oportunidad a Kinomoto solo porque para ella era importante. Hasta entonces, la única vez que él se le había acercado era para sacarle información de Nakuru pero ¿lo haría ahora con el propósito de simplemente pasar el tiempo con ella –y peor aún, aceptar su orden? Bueno, al diablo…el mundo no se terminaría por comer una cuchara de helado ni tratar por ser un poco más abierto con ella. Terminó accediendo al hundir la pequeña cuchara en su sabor de helado favorito (chocolate) y lo comió. Si bien había probado varias heladerías en Hong Kong y Tomoeda, ninguna le había parecido tan rica como ese.

-No está nada mal

En cuestión de minutos e intercalando pocas palabras, ambos adolescentes glotones terminaron el helado. Shaoran había comido más de lo que había pensado, olvidando por completo con quien lo compartía.

-No quería decirlo pero debo admitir que trabajan con un helado muy adictivo

-Y entraron nuevos sabores esta semana. Hacemos también batidos exquisitos. Deberías venir un día a probarlos - explicó con gran alegría Sakura.

El ambarino jamás había visto una persona tan eufórica por trabajar en una heladería. Se notaba que Sakura ponía mucho esfuerzo en cada actividad que realizaba.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – dijo levantando sus hombros en señal de restarle importancia. Observó de pronto que Sakura tenía manchado el extremo del labio con chocolate. ¿Acaso su torpeza no tenía límites que incluso lo era para comer? Pero eso solo le resultaba gracioso y muy pero muy en el fondo, tierno.

-¿Q-qué…estás haciendo? – cuestionó nerviosa cuando la mano del ambarino se poso delicadamente en su mejilla.

-Tienes chocolate aquí, torpe- explicó con simpleza mientras le limpiaba suavemente la zona manchada con su pulgar.

Sentir nuevamente la calidez de su mano en su rostro, la llevó inmediatamente a recordar aquel momento del Festival. Inconscientemente, Sakura cerró los ojos.

Luego de que Shaoran terminara de sacarle el chocolate que tenía su acompañante en la boca, sus ojos se desviaron brevemente en los labios de la chica. Sus labios eran rosas, delgados y estaban levemente entreabiertos. Los mechones de la castaña comenzaron a caer en su rostro producto de la brisa nocturna. Por reflejo, el ambarino se los apartó sutilmente hasta percatarse que ella tenía los ojos cerrados. A esa distancia, él pudo observarla con mayor detenimiento como nunca lo había hecho. Se sintió extraño. Era una mezcla entre incomodidad y nostalgia –aunque no podía entender bien el por qué. Cuando volvió su vista a sus labios, pensamientos extraños y poco apropiados llegaron a su mente, por ese motivo carraspeó un poco y abruptamente rompió el contacto con la castaña, fijando su vista en la luna mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Hmm…Nakuru me ha confesado lo de beca a Inglaterra – dijo para cambiar de tema. Sakura, abrió los ojos inmediatamente sonrojándose al escuchar el nombre que había inventado para llamarse a sí misma - ¿Acaso era eso lo que querías decirme la última vez que nos vimos?

No. No era eso. Ella quería contarle la verdad pero las benditas campanas no la habían dejado terminar.

-Sí – mintió Sakura.

-Supongo que debo darte las gracias por querer advertirme. De todos modos, me alegra que Nakuru me lo haya dicho directamente- dijo aun apreciando la luna. Y luego de pensar un poco, agregó- A veces hay mensajes que corresponde decirlo la persona indicada por más que no nos guste lo que vayamos a escuchar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Quien empaña un mensaje, oculta la esencia del mismo. Y quien oculta su esencia, oculta la verdad – dijo ahora mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de la castaña. Ojos que le daban cierta ¿paz? – De todos modos, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Deja de mirarme así – soltó una breve sonrisa luego de ver la cara aterrada que tenía Sakura– No te estoy retando. Tu intención fue buena y creo que eso es lo que cuenta.

Sakura tragó en seco. Lo que le dijo no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Indirectamente, Li le estaba diciendo que no le gustaba que le oculten cosas, o lo que es lo mismo, que le mientan.

–Por cierto, Nakuru también me ha dicho que tienes mi abrigo.

\- Así es. Me lo dejó antes de irse para entregártelo un día de estos.

\- ¿El domingo trabajarás?

-Solo medio tiempo.

-Bien. ¿Qué te parece si paso por ti ese día a la heladería, me devuelves mi abrigo y de paso pruebo esos batidos exquisitos de los que tanto alardeas que hacen?

El corazón de Sakura comenzaba a palpitar un poco más rápido. ¿Li le estaba proponiendo pasar a buscarla al trabajo para verse en vez de aprovechar uno de los tantos días que asistían a la Universidad?

-Me parece bien – aceptó

-Pásame tu numero de celular, así arreglamos la hora - comentó Shaoran sacando su celular.

Sakura estaba a punto de sacar su móvil, cuando recordó que no podía darle su número, ya que él ya lo tenía.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que recuerdo mi celular no fuciona- soltó mientras se rasca la cabeza - ¿Por qué mejor no quedamos a las cuatro? A esa hora termina mi turno.

-Bien. A las 4 entonces - respondió con sencillez incorporándose - Debo irme. Gracias por el helado.

-De nada, ¿hasta el domingo entonces?

-Hasta el domingo, Kinomoto

La castaña vio como Shaoran le lanzaba una última media sonrisa antes de volver caminando con las manos en los bolsillos a su casa. Lo observó hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad.

-Quien oculta la esencia de un mensaje, oculta la verdad - repitió apenada lo que minutos antes le había dicho el ambarino – Es por una buena causa, Li. Lo prometo.

*.*.*.*

En el transcurso del **_sábado_** , Sakura ya había puesto al día a sus dos mejores amigos sobre toda la situación. Ninguno de ellos podía creer que en vez de aclarar las cosas, Sakura las estaría empeorando aun más al inventar a _Nakuru_ y un viaje inexistente a Inglaterra _._ Y como si no fuese suficiente, ese día Sakura le suplicó a Eriol que le prestara uno de sus celulares que ya no usaba para que lo pudiera usar ella y así pasarle un nuevo número al ambarino.

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Por favor

-No

-¡Por favor!

-¡No!

-¡Por mi!

-Eso es un golpe muy bajo, Sakura.

-¿Lo harás?

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-De lo única que estoy segura es que quiero conocerlo como Sakura y no como Nakuru.

-¡Pero si son la misma persona!

-¡Lo sé, Eriol! Pero él no…ya me metí en esto, ahora no hay marcha atrás. Por favor, mis intenciones no son malas y lo sabes. Además, dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Ah no, señorita. No te ofrecí esa clase de ayuda. Dije que te ayudaría a hacerme pasar por tu novio para que él dejara de atormentarte, no que sería cómplice de engañarlo para que crea que está hablando con dos chicas diferentes a la vez. ¡Es una locura!

-Solo te pido que me apoyes en esto. Lo arreglaré, lo juro pero por favor, ¡préstame un teléfono! – le volvió a insistir haciendo puchero y juntando sus manos.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo lo arreglaras si puedo saberlo? Nada bueno puede salir de esto, Sakura.

\- Te equivocas. Si logro acercarme a él y ser amiga mostrándome como soy – como siempre lo fui- entonces se molestará menos conmigo cuando le diga la verdad. Sabrá entender por qué lo hice.

-No lo sé, Sakura… –dijo el ojiazul rascándose la sien- te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo y lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimada

-Eriol, créeme cuando te digo que…vi algo en Li…algo bueno ese día en el Festival. Me di cuenta que lo que me separaba de él todos estos meses, no era la pantalla de mi bendita computadora sino la armadura invisible que lleva para que nadie lo lastime...- Eriol prestaba con mucha atención a su amiga. No había forma de saber cómo iba a terminar esto sin asumir algunos riesgos - No dejará que nadie en que no confíe se acerque. Bien, necesito ganarme esa confianza si quiero aclarar mis sentimientos…así que por favor, ayúdame.

No le gustaba el camino que estaba siguiendo su amiga pero de todos modos, ella estaba segura de hacerlo. Eriol terminó aceptando muy a su pesar y le consiguió un "viejo" celular, que de viejo no tenía nada porque estaba en muy buen estado. Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de emoción y pasó el resto de la tarde abrazando a Eriol en señal de agradecimiento.

-¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo entero!

-Quiero que quede muy en claro que a pesar de tus argumentos, no estoy de a cuerdo en esto – puntualizó Eriol, recibiendo los abrazos de su amiga.

-A mi me parece romántico que ya vayan a tener su primera cita sin antifaces – dijo Tomoyo quien hasta entonces solo había observado la escena en silencio.

-¡No es una cita!

\- ¿Ah, estas ahí? Gracias por tu no ayuda con esta locura, Tomoyo – agregó Eriol un poco molesto.

-Confío en que Sakura sabrá manejar la situación. Además…- la amatista bajó su cabeza mirando al suelo.

Sakura y Eriol se quedaron mirándola preocupados por el silencio de su amiga

-¿Además qué..?- preguntaron al unísono

-¡Ademas quiero que Sakura utilice en cada cita cada uno de los vestidos que confeccionaré para ella! – dijo emocionada y resaltando brillo en sus ojos.

Dos enormes gotas le salieron de la cabeza a Eriol y Sakura.

-¡Que no es una cita! – aclaró acalorada ésta última

-Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, por favor, Sakura, intenta no ir muy lejos con esto. Aclara tus sentimientos lo más pronto posible

-Cierto, Sakura. Yo confío en ti y en tus buenas intenciones pero ten cuidado- dijo Tomoyo un poco más seria.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Solo…procura ser tú la que le confiese la verdad.

*.*.*.*

 __ _ **Domingo.**_ El día había resultado muy favorable, había algo de viento pero nada que opacara el día y las ganas que tenía Shaoran de probar esa malteada de chocolate. El castaño ya estaba sentado en una de las mesitas redondas afuera de la heladería, esperando a que saliera la ojiverde. No quiso apurarla ya que veía que el local estaba muy concurrido tanto dentro como fuera, y a través de los ventanales la veía preparando pedidos con gran agilidad y alegría. Mientras esperaba optó con matar el tiempo con su celular, mirando redes sociales, chequeando la casilla de mails y releyendo los mensajes que se había escrito con Nakuru. Shaoran decidió escribirle un conciso y sincero mensaje de texto:

 _"_ _Te extraño"_

Tan concentrado estaba en la pantalla de su celular esperando una respuesta que se sobresaltó cuando dos copas enormes con sorbete eran depositados cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

-Disculpa. No quise asustarte, Li. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ya estabas aquí?- dijo con una gran sonrisa la recién llegada.

De no haber sido por su voz y sus ojos verdes, no la habría reconocido. Y es que era la primera vez que Shaoran veía a Sakura tan arreglada. O en realidad era la primera vez que se fijaba en ella con detenimiento. Tenía puesto un bonito vestido floreado que le hacía lucir sus piernas largas, no tenía maquillaje pero sus pestañas rizadas hacían ver sus ojos más grandes y penetrantes y como si eso fuera poco, no tenía su tradicional trenza despeinada, sino el cabello largo suelto y lacio, con una flor blanca en la altura de la oreja, haciéndola ver muy angelical. ¿Dijo _angelical_? Quiso decir _femenina_.

-Oye… ¿está todo en orden?

-Yo…disculpa ¿qué preguntaste?

-Que por qué no me avisaste que ya habías llegado

-Ah…no quise molestarte, vi que tenías a muchos clientes

-Es cierto. Desde que llegué la gente no ha dejado de ingresar. En seguida estaré contigo, solo iré avisar a mi encargada que terminé mi turno - y dicho esto dejó su mochila en la silla frente al ambarino para volver al local.

Definitivamente, Sakura Kinomoto era sumamente guapa. Al llegar a esa conclusión, se ruborizó levemente. ¿Pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? Sí, era linda, como tantas chicas universitarias con la que cursaba. Fin del asunto. De pronto, una leve musiquita y una vibración se escuchaba muy cerca de él. Shaoran se fijó su celular pero no había ningún aviso que indicara la llegada de un posible mensaje. La musiquita seguía sonando.

 _Beep beep_

 _Beep beep_

Concluyó que sería el celular de la castaña dentro de la mochila.

-Creo que recibiste un Whatsapp o llamada a tu móvil- sugirió cuando Sakura volvió a su lugar.

Ella abrió su mochila y tomó el celular -el de Nakuru- y pudo confirmarlo.

-Sí, he recibido un mensaje. Gracias- cuando Sakura lo abrió su cara se volvió roja y sus ojos de abrieron como platos.

 _"_ _Te extraño"_ decía el mensaje, cuyo remitente se encontraba nada más ni nada menos, que en frente de ella, observándola, con un brazo apoyado en la mesa y su mejilla apoyada en la mano, curioso.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-N-No, para n-nada- contestó y guardó su celular.

-Creí que habías dicho que tu celular no funcionaba- comentó Shaoran mientras la chica lo miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero ayer me compré uno nuevo. Luego te pasaré el número si quieres. En fin, no tiene importancia, vamos prueba tu malteada de chocolate.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde disfrutando la deliciosa malteada y charlando de temas triviales. Sakura empezó a contarle de lo mucho que le costaba ser puntual, defecto que había puesto en práctica desde la primaria y que él ya había comprobado en su primer día de universidad. Le contó de su gato Kero, el muy comilón se había comido la torta que su padre preparó como postre mientras ella estaba en clases y como consecuencia había subido varios kilos de más. Por su parte, Shaoran pasó la mayor parte del tiempo escuchándola. No entendía como una chica que hablaba por los codos, no lo había logrado irritar todavía. Le daba gracia la manera en que contaba sus anécdotas y más cuando se enteró que le asustaban los relatos y películas de terror desde que era niña.

-Entonces, tu querido amigo Yamazaki, se disfrazó de zombie ¡y me hizo creer que lo habían mordido! Que se había contagiado y que la invasión zombie había llegado a Tomoeda. Oye, no es gracioso. Fue muy real. Ya. Deja de reírte de mi, Li…- dijo Sakura mirándolo y dando un sorbo a su malteada.

En efecto, Shaoran se reía como nunca jamás lo había visto –o como nunca jamás _nadie_ lo había visto. Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos ámbares de tanto reir. Y es que Shaoran no podía creer, como alguien pudiera ser tan ingenuo para creer semejante mentira.

-No puedo entender cómo puedes creer algo así.

-Fue muy real. Ese día ni mi papá ni mi hermano estaban en Tomoeda. Puse ajos por toda la casa y me encerré en mi habitación todo el día- recordó mientras le daba otro sorbo a su malteada.

-¿Ajos?

-Sí, ajos. Decenas. Para asustar a los zombies.

-Kinomoto, eso es para los vampiros – explicó el ambarino volviendo a estallar de risa imaginando la situación.

-¡Deja de reírte! – dijo la castaña fingiendo enojo y dándole un suave golpe en el brazo – Eso no lo sabía. ¿Y a ti que clase de películas te gusta?

La risa de Shaoran cesó paulatinamente y poco a poco iba recuperando la postura.

-Precisamente las que a ti te asustan. ¿Quieres acompañarme a ver una? Será divertido verla contigo - bromeó Shaoran.

-Sí, claro, como no. Reserva boletos para primera fila - contestó con sarcasmo la chica.

Ante este último comentario Shaoran se limitó a sonreir mostrando sus dientes blanquísimos, y Sakura hubiera jurado que con tal de ver esa sonrisa, podría contarle mil anécdotas similares, sin importa que se riera de ella y no con ella. Esa sonrisa que le decía que escondía un mundo a ser revelado por ella.

-Que bien te queda reir un poco, Li.

Ni bien escuchó esto, el ambarino borro su sonrisa rápidamente y adoptó su tan conocida expresión huraña –aunque la castaña sabía que seguía sonriendo por dentro.

-Descuida. Guardaré tu secreto - Sakura le guiñó un ojo viendo como su compañero se ruborizaba levemente - ¿Sabes? No eres tan odioso después de todo.

-Gracias por el halago – contestó levantando una ceja - En cambio tú, sí eres bastante atolondrada, ingenua e impuntual pero…quizás podría acostumbrarme a ello-soltó regalándole una sonrisa ladeada.

Las palpitaciones volvieron a su pecho y Sakura sentía feliz. Sin embargo, había algo que la intrigaba, le ardía la garganta por preguntárselo, quería confirmar algo que había escuchado de los propios labios de él varias semanas atrás.

-Li…

-Dime

-Realmente crees que soy…¿fea?- se animó a preguntar bajando la mirada después de formular la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó apenado aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Porque un día…tú…bueno…tú me dijiste que…- Sakura empezó a jugar nerviosa con su cabello sin atreverse a mirarlo.

El ambarino soltó un suspiro profundo antes de contestar.

-No, Kinomoto. Eso lo dije para ahuyentarte; no era cierto. Nada de lo que dije ese día era cierto. _Lo lamento_ \- Shaoran posó sus ojos en los verdes esmeralda de Sakura que volvieron a mirarlo y sintió un breve vértigo en el estómago mientras que su corazón empezó a latir con prisa sin poder controlarlo – No debería decirte esto pero…haré una excepción. Lo diré una sola vez, así que debes prestar atención. No lo repetiré –el ambarino la observó fijamente mientras que Sakura estaba muy atenta – Eres atractiva pero no necesitas que yo te lo confirme. Tu opinión tiene que ser mil veces más importante que cualquier idiota que intente hacerte daño, ¿entiendes?

Sakura asintió lentamente perdiéndose en sus ojos ámbares y media sonrisa. Le encantaba entrar en el mundo del Shaoran tierno. Rayos, por qué tenía que ser tan lindo. Con una sonrisa, dio un nuevo sorbo a su malteada y desvió su vista hasta ver una bolsa que ella había llevado intencionalmente.

-Oh, casi lo olvido. Esto te pertenece. Muchas gracias.

Shaoran la tomó y se fijó que ahí estaba el abrigo que le prestó a Nakuru. Estaba perfectamente planchado y doblado.

-¿Y por qué me agradeces? – preguntó extrañado

-Ah bueno, pues… porque…ayudaste a mi amiga, supongo.

El ambarino no pudo evitar recordar el momento exacto en el que se sacó su abrigo para ponerlo cuidadosamente en los hombros a Nakuru, la noche del festival. Recordó, entre tantas cosas que hablaron esa noche, que quizás Sakura y él podrían hacerse buenos amigos. Darle una oportunidad para conocerla, como ella se lo había dado a él. Y solo fue por ello que Shaoran se mostraba un poco más amistoso con ella, menos cerrado. La chica en cierta forma empezaba a agradarle.

-Es curioso y a la vez bueno que tengamos a Nakuru como amiga en común, ¿no crees? – dijo el ambarino

-Hmm?

-Quiero decir, no nos hemos juzgado muy bien. No sé…creo que de no ser por ella, no nos habríamos conocido así como lo empezamos hacer ahora. Quizás…-el muchacho se sentía algo nervioso con lo que iba a proponerle-…bueno, creo que podríamos intentar no llevarnos tan mal.

-Te refieres a ser…¿amigos?

\- Podríamos intentarlo. En principio, que sea una tregua de paz.

Esas palabras eran justo lo que Sakura esperaba que dijera. Poder conocerlo un poco más al invitarla a formar una amistad y así comprobar lo que sentía por él, era justo lo que necesitaba.

-Creo que es una excelente idea, Li. Ya no quiero conflictos.

-Estoy de acuerdo - respondió con media sonrisa - Entonces…- el ambarino levantó su copa de la malteada - ¿por nuestra nueva amistad…Sakura?

Que bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios, la ojiverde sentía que había destruido la primer coraza.

-Por nuestra nueva amistad…Shaoran - y levantó la copa para hacerla sonar con la del muchacho y terminar de beber lo que quedaba.

No tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas de aquí en más, ni si su amistad realmente funcionaría pero de algo estaba segura: Shaoran le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.

La puesta de sol estaba en su máximo esplendor y los adolescentes estaban tan concentrados conversando como no para darse cuenta que a unas mesas de allí, había algunas personas muy pendientes de lo que hacían.

-Bien, creo que por fin hemos encontrado la carnada. Ahora solo hay que dejar que el pez muerda el anzuelo.

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Hemos concluido por hoy! Si te gustó la historia y crees que otras personas les gustaría leer este fic, ayudame con un fav, follow o Review para que se haga un poco más visible, por favor!**

 **Por otro lado, intentaré no tardar taaaanto en subir nuevo capitulo como la última vez. GRACIAS a las que siempre comentan, a los que ponen fav/ follow o simplemente a los que leen. GRACIAS, SON GENIALES :D**

 **Solo por curiosidad…¿de que país están leyendo esta cursi historia? ¡Los leo!**

 **El próximo capítulo se llamará** ** _Ruptura (si es que no cambio de título xD). Para no perdertelo, clickea en Fav/Follow_**

 **Que tengan una hermosa semana!**

 **Besos!**

 ***Anette***


	12. Chapter 12: Ruptura

**Hola a todos! Ayer subí el capítulo 12 pero no sé que pasó que se subió mal, con códigos, imposible de leer. Gracias Sahure y a Wonder Grinch por el aviso!**

 **Les dejo ahora sí, un nuevo capítulo de "Amor en tiempo de redes".**

 **Capitulo 12: Ruptura**

-Bien, creo que por fin hemos encontrado la carnada. Ahora solo hay que dejar que el pez muerda el anzuelo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-El plan es esperar. Paciencia, chicas. Paciencia. Las personas no se enamoran de la noche a la mañana.

-¿Quién es ella?- dijo una del grupo con evidente molestia

Los ojos celestes de Arami miraban fijamente al par de castaños que conversaba tranquilamente a unas mesas más adelante que ella. En el momento que vio reir al ambarino, lo supo. Una sonrisa maliciosa se le dibujó en el rostro.

-Nuestra nueva amiga…

No sabía quién era esa chica pero su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar. Tomó su celular, apuntó hacia ellos y sacó una foto, la primera de muchas.

*.*.*

 _Cinco meses después_

Mucho y poco había cambiado en este tiempo. Al principio, Sakura no sabía si su amistad con Shaoran realmente funcionaría pero las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que había imaginado. La tensión que había cuando se cruzaban en la universidad había desaparecido por completo. Incluso, de vez en cuando, solían tomar una chocolatada en la cafetería de la Universidad después de clases y conversar de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Sakura seguía trabajando en la heladería y los fines de semana Shaoran la pasaba a buscar para caminar, ir al cine a ver una película o simplemente tomar una de esas adictas malteadas de chocolate. Realmente disfrutaba su compañía.

Claro que el ambarino no había cambiado nada con el resto del mundo. El hecho de que Shaoran pasara parte de su tiempo con una mujer en la Universidad no había pasado por alto para muchas de las estudiantes, quienes al ver esto, se armaban de valor para intentar platicar con él pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: una respuesta seria, arrogante e irritante de su parte.

Shaoran tampoco podía creer que la alocada propuesta de tregua de paz había resultado. Habían pasado cinco meses y Sakura seguía siendo la misma Sakura de su primera impresión. Torpe, ingenua, impuntual, infantil, chillona pero también había descubierto nuevas facetas que no conocía. Era muy alegre, tierna, divertida, por momentos sensible…

- _Genuina_ – pensó mirándola mientras hablaba –como siempre- por los codos.

-¡SHAORAN! – gritó Sakura golpeando con la palma de sus manos la mesa donde estaban sentados.

El ambarino se sobresaltó al sentir el golpe repentino en la mesa, razón por la que frunció su ceño de forma inmediata fingiendo molestia.

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso, Sakura!- le retó mientras la despeinaba y la risa de la ojiverde inundaba toda la cafetería de la universidad.

-Hubieras visto tu cara – dijo entre risas - ¿No sabes que es de mala educación no prestar atención cuando una persona habla?

-Tu no clasificas como ser humano si hablas mil palabras por minuto. Es imposible seguirte el paso

-Yo no hablo mil palabras por minuto – respondió ofendida.

-Hablas como ardilla cuando te lo propones, torpe.

-¡Deja de decirme torpe! Sabes que no me gusta que lo digas

-Deja de asustarme cada vez que me distraigo

-Bien- contestó Sakura cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-Bien-la imitó Shaoran

Un breve silencio se formó entre los dos.

-Oye, Shaoran, ¿en serio hablo como ardilla?

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del joven, transformándola en una carcajada corta. Sí, esa era Sakura. La persona que un día llegó a fastidiarlo como nadie, resultó ganarse su cariño y confianza con su inocencia. No había sido fácil llegar a él pero esa chica era persistente cuando se lo proponía.

- _Testaruda_ –pensó agregando otro de los tantos adjetivos que contestaría si le preguntaran cómo era Sakura.

En parte, Shaoran agradecía pasar tiempo con ella, ya que le había ayudado a no pensar todo el tiempo en Nakuru. Seguía comunicándose con ella por mails, chateaban cuando podían por la diferencia horaria y algunas veces hablaban por teléfono. Pero a medida que el plazo de seis meses se acercaba, en vez de notarla entusiasmada por su regreso, la sentía un poco más lejos. Las excusas eran siempre las mismas: no tenía señal, o tenía que estudiar para los exámenes finales o simplemente estaba agotada y prefería conversar otro día. Esas ultimas actitudes empezaban a preocuparlo. ¿Acaso habría dicho algo que la había molestado y por eso se portaba tan distante? ¿Habría conocido a alguien en su estadía en Inglaterra? Pensar en esto, le dolía. Si bien consideraba que Sakura era su amiga, Shaoran no acostumbraba hablar de Nakuru con ella. Y prefería que así fuera, ya que cuanto más pensaba, más se deprimía y se perdía en sus pensamientos.

Sakura tampoco le hablaba de Hiraguizawa. La única vez que Shaoran le preguntó cómo era su relación con él, Sakura se puso algo nerviosa y se limitó a responder que se querían y estaba muy bien juntos. Por no querer sonar imprudente, decidió no volver a tocar ese tema. Lo mejor era mantener cualquier tema amoroso fuera de conversación. Al fin y al cabo, ella sabía lo que hacía.

Aunque no pudiera compartir sus preocupaciones amorosas, la chica le inspiraba confianza y una paz absoluta para hablar de temas con los que no podía abrirse con nadie. Shaoran recordaba bien el día donde puso su confianza en juego. El día en que pudo confesarle un secreto doloroso con quien no lo había compartido ni con Yamazaki que consideraba su amigo más fiel desde que piso Japón.

 **[Comienzo del flashback]**

 _Habían ido a una feria nocturna que se llevaba a cabo en la ciudad y luego de que Shaoran perdiera una apuesta al perder un juego donde tenían que derribar unas botellas, no le quedo más opción que cumplir lo que su contrincante pedía: esperar ver el amanecer._

 _Ya en la colina más alta de Tomoeda, desde ahí se podía ver toda la ciudad y sus cientos de luces titilando. Aun faltaban varias horas para que el sol saliera por lo que a Sakura se le ocurrió matar el tiempo haciendo un ping pong de preguntas entre ellos. Al principio eran preguntas triviales, como color favorito, lugar en el mundo que viajarías, que idioma te gustaría estudiar, etc pero luego a la castaña se le ocurrió ahondar un poco más y tocar temas profundos._

 _-Me toca –dijo Sakura sentada sobre una piedra gigante fingiendo qué pregunta podría hacerle al ambarino, aunque ella la lo tenía claro - Cuéntame algo que no se lo hayas contado a nadie – el ambarino que estaba sentado al lado suyo la miró levantando una de sus cejas - ¿Qué?_

 _\- No_

 _-Anda_

 _-No tengo nada que contar_

 _-Si fuese así, esa hubiese sido tu primera respuesta. Pero dijiste "No" lo que me hace pensar que sí tienes algo para contar._

 _-Ya, quizás tenga algo pero no quiera compartirlo – dijo elevando bastante el tono de voz._

 _\- Lo lamento, Shaoran. Yo pensé que…lo siento._

 _Shaoran volvió a fijar su mirada en la ciudad hasta perderse por completo. No contestó al instante. Había un secreto que le quemaba la garganta. Un secreto que pensaba contárselo personalmente a Nakuru…pero ella…ella no estaba ahí para escucharlo._

 _-Mi padre no está muerto_

 _-¿Qué? Pero creí que me habías dicho que él…por el accidente…y que entonces…_

 _-Es lo que mi madre quiere que contemos si nos preguntan por él. La verdad es que nos abandonó. Cuando tenía ocho años, mi padre conoció a una reportera en una conferencia. Se gustaron, tuvieron un romance escondido y un día…simplemente se fue dejando una carta y su anillo de matrimonio. No le importó ninguno de nosotros. Ni siquiera cuando mi madre estaba esperando un bebé._

 _-¿Tu madre estaba embarazada? Creí que tú eras el menor de los Li…-dijo sorprendida la castaña_

 _-Mi madre sufrió mucho la partida de mi padre. Perdió el bebé a las pocas semanas._

 _-Sh…Shaoran…yo…_

 _-¿Sabes? – la interrumpió sumido en sus pensamiento - A menudo me quejo del carácter frío de mi madre y su insistencia en las llamadas. Es verdad, puede ser muy pesada e irritante en cada llamada como si estuviera cara a cara hablándome pero en el fondo sé que está muy dolida y se desahoga conmigo. Solía decirme que yo era el fiel reflejo de mi padre – Sakura no sabía que decir. Se sentía triste, shockeada por la confesión y con un gran deseo de llorar. Podía ver reflejada toda la amargura en esos ojos ámbares; ojos que esa noche habían perdido todo su brillo - Ahora entenderás que…mudarme a Japón no solo me sirvió para huir del matrimonio arreglado y la empresa familiar, sino también…- Shaoran presionó con fuerza sus puños – …sino también porque estoy cansado de que mi madre me mire como si fuese la peor mierda de la historia, como si yo hubiese sido el culpable de todo, como si yo fuese Hien Li, la persona que la engañó, abandonó y mató a su hijo – y esa fue la primera vez que Sakura vio varias lágrimas caer por las mejillas de Shaoran en silencio – Soy una basura, Sakura – dijo después de un breve silencio, hipnotizado por la luna, convencido de que él era el reflejo de su progenitor, el causante de la ruptura familiar._

 _Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo y dejando que él suelte toda la amargura que había llevado todo este tiempo._

 _-Escúchame bien Shaoran, NO eres una mala persona –dijo con firmeza enterrando su cara en el hombro del chino - Eres una buena persona a la que le han ocurrido cosas malas- se separó tomándolo por ambas mejillas – No tienes por qué hacerte responsable de cosas que no hiciste. No cargues con ese peso. No eres Hien. Tú eres Shaoran Li, el ser más irritante con el que una vez tropecé ¿pero sabes qué? Me alegro de que haya sido así, ya que de lo contrario no podría haber conocido toda la luz que llevas dentro de ti._

 _Sus ojos ambares ahora estaba hipnotizados por los ojos de su compañera. Había confiado en contarle este secreto con el fin de sacarse una mochila de encima y no se arrepentía._

 _\- Y si necesitas que te recuerde todos los días, quien eres, lo haré – prosiguió la muchacha, ruborizada de cómo la veía._

 _No sabía muy bien que responder, solo esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa y le devolvió el abrazo, depositando un beso en su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. Sus palabras le llegaron hasta lo más profundo. Nadie le había dicho algo así y de la forma en que se lo dijo: con firmeza, seguridad y ternura._

 _Se quedaron en silencio lo que restó de la noche, abrazados y sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta quedarse dormidos. El cielo negro empezaba a teñirse de celeste y naranja. El canto de los pájaros indicaban el comienzo de un nuevo día, fue Shaoran el primero en moverse y abrir lentamente los ojos. Le dolía terriblemente la espalda, se sentía confundido sin saber cómo había llegado ahí. Lo recordó todo cuando en su pecho dormía plácidamente Sakura, con sus mechones de pelos desparramados en su cara y aún abrazandolo como si fuese una almohada._

 _El sol empezaba tímidamente a salir y aunque le gustaba la tranquilidad que emanaba verla dormir así, tenía una apuesta que cumplir. Sutilmente le sacó los mechones de su cara y los colocó detrás de su oreja pensando que así lograría despertarse pero no. Con su dedo índice contorneó el rostro de la chica. Era una sensación rara pero agradable. Acarició con su dedo el contorno de sus ojos, su frente, su respingada y pequeña nariz, sus mejillas. Esto ultimo produjo que ella sonriera levemente aun en sueños._

 _-Sakura…-susurró – te perderás el amanecer, dormilona._

 _Apretó los ojos con fuerza y lentamente empezó abrirlos. Tenía la misma confusión que tenía Shaoran al despertar. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con esa mirada ámbar. Enrojeció y retrocedió de forma abrupta._

 _-Ya era hora, marmota._

 _-¿Qué paso?_

 _-Nos quedamos dormimos anoche. ¿No lo recuerdas? Kermese, comida chatarra, juegos, apuesta, colina…amanecer._

– _¡El amanecer! - la muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y miró el cielo de inmediato. El sol empezaba a salir y el color naranja empezaba a expandirse entre las colinas más lejanas. Era una hermosa vista panorámica y nunca olvidaría esa postal ni con quien la compartía – Gracias, Shaoran – dijo sonriente viendo como los mechones del castaño se movían con parsimonia producto del viento._

 _-No. Gracias a ti, Sakura._

 _Ella entendió perfectamente a que se debían las gracias. En todo el tiempo que Sakura se había hecho pasar por Nakuru, jamás le había confesado su secreto. Fue entonces que entendió lo mucho que Shaoran empezaba a confiar en ella. Lo mucho que necesitaba verla en persona. Lo mucho que necesitaba un hombro. Lo mucho que necesitaba trascender la pantalla de su notebook._

 **[Fin del flashback]**

-¡SHAORAN! – volvió a golpear Sakura la mesa con las manos.

-¡Te estaba escuchando!- respondió sobresaltado escuchando sus carcajadas.

-¿Entonces aceptas?

-¿Aceptar qué?

-¿Ves? No me estabas prestando atención – hinfló las mejillas- ¿en qué te quedaste pensando?

-En nada. Quizás mi traductor de ardilla está fallando –dijo chequeando su celular con una risa ladeada. Contaba internamente que en cinco segundos la castaña empezaría a repartirle golpes por molestarla, que efectivamente así fueron.

-Te estaba diciendo si te gustaría conocer mi casa

La miró ligeramente sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Sakura le ofrecía ir a su casa. Todo lo que Shaoran sabía es que la familia de Sakura estaba formada por su padre y su hermano, mientras que su madre había fallecido cuando ella era muy pequeña. Lo extraño es que cada vez que intentaba acompañarla a su casa por las noches, ésta se negaba diciendo que su hermano era muy celoso y que quería ahorrarse el interrogatorio innecesario.

-¿Tu hermano ya no te interrogará?

-Mi padre y mi hermano salieron de la ciudad a Tokyo por unos días por trabajo.

Ese había sido la única razón por la que Sakura podía llevar a Shaoran a su casa. No quería arriesgarse en que Touya viera a Shaoran, ya que podría reconocerlo como el "mocoso impertinente del Festival" porque aunque Sakura lo haya negado a muerte, Touya sabía en el fondo que la chica con el antifaz rosa era su hermana.

-Sin embargo, vas a poder conocer al tercer miembro de mi familia…

-¿Quién?

 _Mas tarde ese día_

-Solo acarícialo.

-Es un gato endemoniado, me niego hacerlo. ¡Mira como me ha dejado el brazo!

-Debiste darle tu galleta.

-Él tiene sus croquetas, Sakura. Además, no le vendría mal hacer un poco de dieta. Ya ni puede pasar por la puert…¡ay!- el gato le araño la pierna al joven, dejándolo adolorido y rengueando - ¡Gato del demonio! Me las pagarás.

-¡Kero! Eso no se hace a los invitados - el gato salió huyendo en dirección a la habitación de Sakura.

-No puedo creer como pude comprarle comida a este gato y llegar a tener compasión por él - recordó Shaoran.

-Porque aunque no lo quieras admitir, tienes un gran corazón – dijo Sakura mirándolo con ternura.

-No me mires así –dijo levemente sonrojado- ya sé lo que intentas hacer pero olvídalo, no me convencerás para que le de una oportunidad a ese felino. Y es mi última palabra.

Minutos después, Shaoran estaba con expresión huraña, sentado en el sofá cepillando el pelaje amarillo de Kero quien estaba boca arriba ronroneando.

-Disfruta mientras puedas, gato glotón

La castaña los miraba desde la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. A esta altura no podía engañarse. Li le gustaba y mucho. Y cuanto más lo conocía más lo hacía…y mayor era su cargo de conciencia también. En unos días, se cumpliría el plazo en que Nakuru tendría que volver y con ella, la verdad.

Por momentos, deseaba que ese día llegara. Era terriblemente agotador llevar una doble vida. Tenía que enviar mails, mensajes de texto, usar siempre la peluca por más que hiciera calor y acomodarla cada vez que tenía receso, aunque para su fortuna, su cabello ya había crecido lo suficiente y en pocos días podía deshacerse de la peluca para devolvérsela a Tomoyo, quien junto a Eriol, la habían ayudado más de la cuenta. No sabría que habría hecho sin ellos, sus mejores amigos y consejeros.

 **[Comienzo del FlashBack]**

– _Shaoran, quiero decirte que y-yo s-soy Na...Na…Naku…¡No puedo! ¡Me odiará de por vida!_

 _-Sakura, falta un mes para que se cumpla el semestre. Solo tienes un mes para arreglar las cosas o tirarlas por la borda- le dijo sabiamente Eriol desde el sofá de su casa_

 _-¿Y si se enoja?_

 _-Dijiste que si lograbas que fuera tu amigo, no estaría tan enojado cuando se entere…_

 _-Así lo creí pero ¿qué tal si piensa que traicioné su confianza?_

 _-Quizás se enoje unos días, sí. Pero si logras explicarle con detalle todo, te escuchará y entenderá – dijo Tomoyo que veía la cara de su amiga poco convencida. Se acercó a ella y le tomó de las manos – Sakura, he visto en estos últimos meses cómo Li te mira. Definitivamente, yo creo que él siente algo por ti aunque no lo quiera admitir._

 _La castaña se quedó mirando a su amiga sorprendida._

 _-Él quiere a Nakuru…y también a Sakura. No dejes que se confunda más de lo que ya debe estar. ¿No lo crees?_

 _-¿Ya aclaraste tus sentimientos, pequeña?- continuó Eriol ante el silencio de su amiga._

 _Sakura vio a sus dos mejores amigos frente a ella. La miraban con toda la comprensión del mundo. Claro que ya había aclarado sus sentimientos hacía tiempo._

 _En estos meses, se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado de él. Es por eso que temía decirle la verdad. No quería perderlo y que toda la coraza que ella había destruido se volviera a formar entre ambos. Pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas y tarde o temprano, la verdad saldría a la luz._

 _-Sí –respondió al fin – Shaoran es la persona más importante para mi. Siempre lo ha sido, solo que la faceta que mostraba no me dejaba apreciar su verdadero yo. No quiero lastimarlo –dijo cabizbaja – Tampoco perjudicarlos a ustedes que me apoyaron todo este tiempo. Incluso ocultaron su relación para no perjudicarme. Ni siquiera eso he podido confesarle a Shaoran, Eriol. Que la forma en que te veo es solo como amigo._

 _Las manos de Tomoyo y Eriol se entrelazaron. Habían empezado a salir hacía dos meses pero por respeto a las decisiones de Sakura, nadie de la Universidad sabía de ello._

 _-Pero ya no quiero que se sacrifiquen por mi. Al fin y al cabo yo los he metido en esto. Aunque termine odiándome, le diré pronto la verdad._

 **[Fin del FlashBack]**

-Lo haré, Shaoran- dijo decidida

-¿Qué harás? – preguntó el castaño entrando con Kero en brazos.

Sorprendida por su repentina aparición se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo, lanzando un grito de dolor.

Shaoran preocupado soltó al felino de inmediato, quien cayó de cara al piso.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-sí. Solo fue un pequeño corte.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado, marmota. Te ayudaré con la cena. Ve al baño a curarte la herida, yo me encargo de terminar con el resto.

Suspiró. Definitivamente, tenía que contarle lo que sentía.

Era viernes y una intensiva clase de cuatro horas de Finanzas de Empresas había finalizado. Shaoran, se sentía algo mareado y cansado. Tendría que ponerse a estudiar cuanto antes pero lo haría después de una siesta.

-Ay, Li, te ves tan agobiado. ¿Por qué no te sientas y te doy un masaje? - le preguntó una de sus compañeras de curso que en más de una ocasión había rechazado.

 _-Es que esta mujer no se cansa nunca- pensó revoleando los ojos_

-Arami **,** no estoy de humor.

-Que lindo, ya sabes mi nombre. ¿Será que piensas darme una oportunidad de salir contigo?

-No te ilusiones. Desaparece.

-¿Por qué sigues siendo tan arisco conmigo? Solo quiero ser tu amiga – contestó Arami siguiéndolo por los pasillos.

-Yo no quiero amigas

-¿Ah si? ¿Y Kinomoto, qué es? ¿Tu novia? – el tono de voz que había empleado había sonado bastante brusco.

¿Sakura, su novia? ¡Que ocurrencia! Pero no le parecía raro que varias chicas piensen eso, ya que era la única del sexo femenino con la que hablaba -y en ocasiones con Daidouji pero solo por ser amiga de Sakura. Le molestó ligeramente, el tono que había usado cuando dijo su apellido. El muchacho se había vuelto un gran amigo y protector de Sakura y no permitiría que hablen así de ella.

-O quizás tu nuevo juguete para subir tu ego…- Al escuchar esto, se frenó en seco y la enfrentó.

-Arami, estas empezando a enfadarme – dijo fulminándola con la mirada mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Te ves tan guapo cuando te enojas –contestó la rubia mientras retrocedía por la cercanía de él hasta chocar con la pared del pasillo.

-Tú en cambio das lástima cuando te vuelves insoportable – su aliento chocaba contra el de ella, quien ante la cercanía, intentó robarle un beso pero el castaño ágilmente se apartó haciendo que Arami perdiera el equilibrio.

\- ¿Ves? Das pena mendigando un beso de quien no le interesas en lo más mínimo. ¿O acaso creiste que realmente accedería?

-No, ¿cómo crees Shao? Si solo te dejarías besar por Kinomoto – soltó de pronto.

En todos estos meses, la obsesión que sentía Arami por Shaoran superaba a cualquiera de las de su grupo de amigas. La humillación, los celos enfermizos por ver a Kinomoto con Shaoran en la cafetería, el rechazo constante de él, hacía que su interés por él aumentara. Y es que Arami, cuando alguien le interesaba nunca recibía un "no" como respuesta.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó confundido

Le encantaba tener el control de la situación. Con una sonrisa maliciosa y con un aire de misterio, se dio vuelta para irse. No sin antes susurrarle al oído al castaño.

-Lo sabrás muy pronto.

Un Shaoran pensativo siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con Yamazaki.

-Li, ¡que cara! ¿Cursaste Finanzas hoy, verdad?

-Sí. ¿Y tú?

-Costos

-Que envidia

-Ya. Ánimate, es viernes. Iremos con Ren, Kenji y otros del equipo de fútbol por unas cervezas. ¿Quieres venir?

-No. Estoy cansado

-Vamos, ya nunca tienes tiempo para nosotros.

-Eso no es cierto

-Lo es. Pasas demasiado tiempo con Sakura o estas ocupado estudiando.

-¿No me digas que estas celoso?- contestó con sorna

-Sí, lobito. Necesito un poco de atención – dijo Yamazaki tratando de darle un beso en la mejilla, acto que a Shaoran le resultó irritante.

-No molestes. Está bien. Iré con ustedes.

Caminó pesadamente por las calles. No dejaba de bostezar, estaba terriblemente cansado. Solo quería salir un rato para relajarse tomando algo con Yamazaki y luego iría a su casa a dormir. Sí, ese sería el plan del viernes. Ya el fin de semana podría hacer los resúmenes de la clase de hoy.

Eran un grupo de cinco personas, llegaron a un bar y se pidieron un par de cervezas. Charlaron un rato, contaron anécdotas, chistes, realmente la estaba pasando bien. Una banda empezó a tocar temas de blues lo que hacía que el ambiente resultara realmente acogedor.

Al cabo de una hora después, un chico que Shaoran jamás había visto pareció reconocer al grupo y se acercó a saludar.

-Primer día en Japón y miren nada más con quienes tengo el placer de encontrarme- dijo el recien llegado sonriendo dejando ver una fila de dientes blanquísimos. Era un chico alto, formido, pelo rubio y ojos celestes. Sus rasgos se le hacían familiares.

-¡Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hiroshi! – dijo Yamazaki.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, casanova? – preguntó Kenji, otro del grupo – ¿No estabas viviendo en Tokyo?

-Me tomé unos días de vacaciones. No tienen idea de lo que acelerada que es la vida en Tokyo. Todo es obligaciones, trabajar, estudiar, pagar cuentas…nadie se divierte – tomó un vaso de cerveza de un solo trago – Por Dios, como extrañé este lugar – dijo mirando alrededor hasta mirar de arriba abajo a un grupo de chicas con vestido corto que pasaban por ahí- ¡Y las chicas! Nunca se vayan a vivir a una ciudad donde las mujeres solo quieren un marido que las ame para toda la vida y les de una familia.

La mayoría del grupo empezó a reírse, a excepción de Shaoran.

-Oye, a ti nunca te he visto antes. ¿Cómo te llamas, amigo?

-Li Shaoran – contestó serio – Y no soy tu "amigo".

-Es su forma de ser, Hiroshi. No te ofendas – explicó Ren

-¿Qué dices, Ren? – contestó riendo – ¡Si me agrada su actitud! ¿Dices llamarte Li? ¿No eres de Japón, cierto?

El ambarino se limitó a ignorarlo mientras daba un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

-Es de Hong Kong. Ya hace poco más de dos años que está aquí. Vino a los pocos meses que tú te fuiste – explicó Yamazaki – Shaoran, Hiroshi es oriundo de Tomoeda pero se fue a Tokyo a estudiar.

-De Hong Kong, que interesante – dijo sacando un paquete de cigarrillos - ¿Quieres uno, Li?

-No, ya no fumo.

-Bien, como quieras. ¿Chicos? – la mayoría del grupo tomó un cigarrillo.

Pasaron un par de horas conversando. Shaoran estaba terriblemente aburrido. El sujeto no dejaba de hablar de chicas con las que se acostó, de su vida de obligaciones en Tokyo, de su rutina diaria en el gimnasio para estar en forma. En pocas palabras era un patán y una mala influencia y lo comprobó cuando se enteró que el tal _Hiroshi era hermano mayor de Arami Kobayashi_ , razón por la que le resultaba familiar. Cansado de escucharlo hablar, se levantó dispuesto a irse. Se sorprendió bastante cuando el grupo en general también propuso volver y reencontrarse otro día. Quizás él no era el único aburrido por escuchar al tal Hiroshi.

Había mucha gente saliendo de comer, ingresando a más bares, tomando un helado. Pero el solo quería llegar a su casa y dormir.

No sabía si era por el sueño o el cansancio pero no habían hecho más de una cuadra que le pareció haber visto una larga cabellera azabache dirigiéndose al cine tomada de la mano de…¿Hiraguizawa? Shaoran sonrio internamente. Definitivamente había tomado más cervezas de lo usual. Se frotó un poco los ojos y volvió a mirar a la entrada del cine. No era su imaginación.

-Oye, ¿ese no es Hiraguizawa con Daidouji? – preguntó Ren

-Creí que estaba saliendo con Kinomoto- dijo Yamazaki mirando a Li

El panorama empeoró cuando tanto Tomoyo como Eriol estaban a una estrecha distancia para luego unir sus labios en un beso pasional dejando al grupo mudo.

-Muchachos, muchachos ¿por qué esas caras?- preguntó Hiroshi desconcertado

Nadie se animaba a explicarle a Hiroshi la situación y menos cuando la expresión agotada del ambarino había desaparecido drásticamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, sus puños estaban cerrados y su semblante era sombrio. Nunca nadie lo había visto así pero su mirada no podía significar nada bueno.

 **Continuará…**

Ruptura de coraza, ruptura de la relación de los padres de Shaoran y ahora ruptura de la falsa relación de Sakura y Eriol. Mmmm…¿Quién quiere saber que pasará en el próximo? Ta ta ta tannn.

Que lindo saber que hay lectores de varias partes de Latinoamérica! Les mando un beso desde Argentina, lugar donde me encuentro escribiendo lo que será el capítulo 13!

Gracias por sus review! Gracias a _**cerezoo01, Sakurita 136, Wonder Grinch, SaKLiEsme, Sak31, Neko21011998, Ksakura Rostran, Melchari, ShexRainbow, Alejhandora, Jennifer376, Lin Lu Lo Li, DasGun, Sahure, Malena27, Angie Hernandez, Alishanea, KinomotoCarlet, Kelian Saint Marc, Lucia, Sra Grandchester, ValSmile, Male, Angelik-Knight, Tsuki Hime, YreSu, Eli Ventura, Ramen-Dono, Cecy Li Cario, renpen91, AquaticWhisper, YukiMeh, flameofsoul**_ por el aguante! Y a todas las que pusieron favs/follow.

Que tengan un hermoso comienzo de mes!

Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13: Furia

**Anteriorme en el capítulo 12…**

-Oye, ¿ese no es Hiraguizawa con Daidouji? – preguntó Ren

-Creí que estaba saliendo con Kinomoto- dijo Yamazaki mirando a Li

El panorama empeoró cuando tanto Tomoyo como Eriol estaban a una estrecha distancia para luego unir sus labios en un beso pasional dejando al grupo mudo.

-Muchachos, muchachos ¿por qué esas caras?- preguntó Hiroshi desconcertado

Nadie se animaba a explicarle a Hiroshi la situación y menos cuando la expresión agotada del ambarino había desaparecido drásticamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, sus puños estaban cerrados y su semblante era sombrio. Nunca nadie lo había visto así pero su mirada no podía significar nada bueno.

 **Capítulo 13: Furia**

[Sakura] dice:

¿Shaoran? ¿Te encuentras ahí?

[Shaoran] dice:

Aquí estoy, pequeña marmota.

[Sakura] dice:

Vengo escribiéndote hace unos minutos y no respondías

[Shaoran] dice:

Lo lamento. Dejé el ordenador encendido y me fui a la cocina. No me siento muy bien que digamos

[Sakura] dice:

¿Y eso?

[Shaoran] dice:

Pues…digamos que me duele un poco la cabeza…

 _[Sakura] envía una solicitud de videollamada. ¿Desea aceptar o rechazar?_

- _¿Una videollamada?_ \- se sorprende el ambarino en su habitación haciendo una mueca. Y es que le tomó por sorpresa no estar en las mejores condiciones para ponerse frente a la cámara. Suspira – Qué mas da, de todas formas se enterará…- dice resignado aceptando la solicitud.

El chino al instante visualiza desde su pantalla unos ojos muy bonitos esmeraldas y una larga cabellera castaña, muy despeinada por cierto que le hace reir levemente para luego gemir una mueca de dolor y sostener una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente.

Por su parte, Sakura espera unos segundos para ver el rostro de Shaoran. Se encontraba acostado tan atractivo como siempre, con su típico cabello revuelto y su dulce mirada ámbar pero lo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención era una herida en su frente y parte de su mejilla lastimada en lo que parecía ser un hematoma.

-¡Dios mio! – dijo Sakura tapándose la boca con las manos - ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por esto? – contesta Shaoran sin darle mucha importancia señalando con su mirada la bolsa de hielo – Tranquila. He tenido peores golpes, Sakura.

-Tú no te metes en pleitos, Shaoran. ¿Qué te paso?

-No quieres saberlo. Al menos no de mi boca

-Sí, si quiero

-Créeme, mejor es que esperes al lunes

-Shaoran, sino me cuentas ahora mismo lo que ocurrió, en cinco minutos me tendrás en la puerta de tu departamento – dijo con decisión provocando una corta carcajada por parte de él.

-¿Solo por un ligero golpe serías capaz de venir hasta aquí a medianoche con el frío que hace? Te conozco bien, marmota. No te atreverías.

\- Si dices conocerme, entonces no me desafíes

-Bien, bien –dice Shaoran levantando una de sus manos en son de paz - Me caí cuando trotaba por el parque – dijo rápidamente mirando a un costado, no muy convencido.

-Tu fuerte no es mentir, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé porque nunca lo hago – dijo fastidioso.

-¿Y bien?

-Saliendo de clases me encontré con Yamazaki y entonces…-suspiró.

 **[Comienzo del flashback]**

 _Los gritos de las mujeres que se encontraban en ese momento suplicaban ayudan, sin embargo casi nadie quería meterse. Sobre todo cuando el propio Yamazaki había ligado un golpe en su abdomen al intentar separar a su amigo de Hiraguizawa. Shaoran era la viva imagen de un lobo domado por la furia repartiendo golpes en Eriol, quien ante la sorpresa de haberlo separado bruscamente de Tomoyo y golpearlo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Luego de ver de quien se trataba su agresor, se defendió como pudo dando un golpe en seco que ocasionaría el golpe en la frente del castaño. Los dos forcejeaban en el piso aunque Shaoran dominaba el control de la pelea._

 _-¡Déjalo en paz, Li! – imploró una desesperada Tomoyo tirando del brazo de Shaoran. Este respondió dándole un empujón brusco descargando parte de su ira hacia ella también. Un instante después, Eriol, domado ahora por la misma furia que Shaoran, le dio un golpe en la mejilla y la intensidad de la pelea parecía ir en aumento._

 _-Por favor, ¡deténganse!- suplicó Tomoyo - ¡Piensa en Sakura!_

 _El castaño se detuvo de repente al escuchar ese nombre._

 _-¿Q-qué pien…qué piense en ella dices, Daidouji? –dijo por lo bajo visiblemente agitado- ¿En quién mierda crees que pensé cuando los vi? Claro que por lo visto, ustedes no pensaron ni en ella ni en nadie. Vaya, Daidouji, con "amigas" como tú ¿quién quiere enemigas?_

 _-No es lo que…_

 _-¿No es lo que parece? – la interrumpió acercándose a ella lentamente mirándola de forma fría y sombria – ¿Y qué es entonces? ¡Vamos! ¡Dime!_

 _-Sé que las circunstancias no están a nuestro favor pero tienes que entender que no es lo que parece…no es nuestra culpa…_

 _-¿Y de quién es la culpa entonces? ¿De Sakura? ¿Por ser tan ingenua de confiar en dos miserables como ustedes como amigos?_

 _-Claro, porque tu siempre fuiste el modelo perfecto de amistad para Sakura desde el día uno, ¿no es cierto, Li?- dijo irónico Eriol desde el piso haciendo muecas de dolor ganándose una mirada de rencor del chino – Oh, vamos, no me mires así. Eres patético._

 _Fue entonces cuando Shaoran hizo el ademán de abalanzarse sobre él una vez más y querer seguir descargando esa furia interna que llevaba, cuando sintió los brazos de Kenji y Ren que lo detuvieron con fuerza y arrastraban hacia atrás._

 _-¡Suéltenme!_

 _-¡Por el amor de Dios, ya cálmate Shaoran! O llamaré a la policía para que te arresten de inmediato. ¿No ves que estas provocando disturbios? – sentenció Yamazaki aún adolorido recibiendo una mirada fría por parte de su amigo – Y no me amenaces porque después de lo que me hiciste, créeme que lo haré._

 _El ambarino se soltó con brusquedad de sus compañeros, tomó sus pertenencias y se alejó con paso decidido perdiéndose entre la multitud que se había acercado. De lo único que se arrepentía era haberle pegado a Yamazaki cuando intentó separarlo pero del resto no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo eran capaces de traicionar a su mejor amiga? ¿Acaso su reacción no ameritaba las circunstancias? Shaoran se detuvo un momento para ver sus manos. Estaban sucias, hinchadas y manchadas con un poco de sangre. La viva imagen de la furia reflejada en sus manos que dejó aflorar y que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que su reacción no había sido solo por Sakura._

 **[Fin del flashback]**

Cuando Shaoran finalmente terminó su relato, la expresión facial de Sakura denotaba terror. Respiraba con dificultad. Le preocupaba el hecho de que Eriol estaba lastimado, seguramente más que lo que se veía Shaoran en ese momento.

-¿Y…y Eriol? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Lo llevaron al hospital?- preguntó dejando ver su gran preocupación.

-Creo que no captaste el mensaje esencial de la historia: Eriol te engaño, Sakura. Y de la peor forma…¡con Daidouji! ¿Entiendes lo que digo?– dijo mientras veía como la castaña se tapaba con ambas manos y negaba con la cabeza.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…-logró escuchar

-Claro que no, eso es lo que ellos quieren que creas

-No, Shaoran- le dijo cortante retirando sus manos y dejando ver sus ojos verdes llorosos- No lo entiendes. Yo soy la única responsable. Hay algo que nunca te dije. Eriol…la realidad es que Eriol nunca estuvo conmigo. No somos más que amigos. De hecho, siempre lo fuimos. Tomoyo empezó a salir con él hace un par de meses.

-¿Qué dices? –como si le hubieran contado una broma de mal gusto, sus rasgos faciales se tensaron y el ligero ceño que lo caracterizaba empezaba a formarse. Se sentía bastante confundido. No estaba seguro si había procesado bien las palabras de su amiga.

-La vez que nos viste juntos en la heladería cuando….cuando él me…me…bueno tú sabes…fue simplemente un favor que él me hizo.

-Un "favor"… ¿Y desde cuando besar a alguien es hacer un favor?–preguntó algo alterado -¿Por qué inventar semejante mentira?

-Como me molestabas constantemente, creí que… si me veias con alguien dejarías de hacerlo.

-¿Que, qué? –preguntó incrédulo - Sakura…¿intentas decirme que todo este tiempo tuviste un romance falso con Hiraguizawa por mi causa? –la ojiverde asintió en silencio, haciendo que Shaoran se la quedara viendo de una forma extraña, como si de pronto no la conociera, para luego reírse de una forma irónica - Es por lejos lo más infantil que he escuchado – su respuesta hizo que Sakura pasara de sentirse culpable a sentirse ofendida.

-Claro porque tú no eras el que recibía los insultos y el bullying a diario.

-Te pedí disculpas –dijo rápidamente a la defensiva por la acusación - Incluso la primera vez que fui a la heladería era para pedirte perdón por mi actitud pero luego te vi con Hiraguizawa y...no sé…me dejé llevar por mi orgullo.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber yo que venias en son de paz cuando pensaba que me odiabas?

-Yo no te odiaba. Nunca lo hice – dijo exasperado pero con una firmeza inquebrantable

-Pues pareces hacerlo ahora…

-No te odio. Estoy molesto. Creí que te estaba defendiendo y ahora resulta que quedé como un imbécil frente a toda esa gente, frente a mi grupo y como si fuera poco tengo que pedirle una disculpa al imbécil de Hiraguizawa y Daidouji, porque tenían razón: soy patético.

-Si tanto te molesta admitir que eres un ser humano y puedes equivocarte, no te disculpes.

-No lo entiendes, Sakura. Me enfurece más que no hayas confiado en mi en todo este tiempo que disculparme con ellos. Creí que éramos amigos. Dime ¿Cuánto paso desde la primera vez que te vi con Hiraguizawa? ¿Cuatro, cinco meses? ¿En serio en todo ese tiempo no pudiste contármelo como algo anecdótico si quiera? "Eriol y yo tuvimos que fingir un romance de lo pesado que eras". Creo que incluso me hubiera reído.

-¡No, no pude!

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque…porque…

-¡Si confias en mi dilo de una vez!

\- Porque…yo…Diablos, Shaoran, te lo estoy contando ahora.

-No lo estas haciendo. Hay una gran diferencia entre que me cuentes algo por voluntad propia y que me entere porque esta mentira estúpida e infantil como quien la creó ya no podía sostenerse más –soltó el ambarino con bronca pero al ver la mirada vidriosa de su amiga, supo que había hablado demás, suspiró lamentándose su gran defecto de ser impulsivo – Sakura…yo…no quise decir…

-No te lamentes. Discúlpame a mi por ser tan tonta y tan estúpida al inventar una mentira tan chiquilina como esa ¿Quieres saber el verdadero motivo de por qué lo hice? Porque realmente nunca imaginé que tendría que llegar a darte explicaciones de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer Shaoran, ya que no creí que te convertirías en alguien tan importante para mi en tan poco tiempo –sus lágrimas traicioneras empezaron a desprenderse rápidamente por sus mejillas - Seré una tonta pero al menos puedo admitir cuando me equivoco y pedir disculpas por ello sin que mi orgullo me cegué. Buenas noches - y sin esperar respuesta, Sakura cerró la tapa de su notebook con brusquedad, cortando la comunicación.

Un Shaoran perplejo miraba aún la pantalla ya sin la conexión de la videollamada. Tomó su celular rápidamente y marcó al número de Sakura.

 _-Hola, Soy Sakura. En este momento no puedo atenderte. Por favor, deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré lo más pronto posible._

Reintentó una…dos…seis…ocho veces…

 _-Hola, Soy Sakura. En este momento no puedo atenderte. Por favor, deja tu mensaje y me comunicaré lo más pronto posible._

Tiró el celular contra la pared, se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza y comenzaba a dirigirse al balcón hasta que vio su mochila detenidamente.

 _Toma. Tú lo necesitas más que yo_

Abrió uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y sacó un pequeño paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Al diablo, no le pasaría nada por fumar uno o dos cigarrillos. Encendió uno e intentó relajarse a la vez que daba pitada tras pitada. No iba a ser sencillo y lo sabía pero intentaría enmendar las cosas que hizo por su orgullo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Porque todo puede volver a ser como antes con una disculpa sincera, ¿verdad?

 **Continuará...**

*.*.*.*

Hola! Antes que nada, disculpen por ausentarme tanto tiempo. Me han pasado tantas cosas en estos meses, que tuve que postergar la historia. He tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir pero aquí estoy actualizando e intentando que esta historia no quede enterrada! Espero que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!


End file.
